Slave to Love
by AllTheSnakes
Summary: CC can't care less about ethics when Fate serves her something she really wants in a silver platter.
1. The debt

**Slave to Love**

 **Chapter 1: The debt**

CC Babcock was not happy with her current situation.

(It could be said she was starting to get furious, in fact.)

She had called the mansion earlier, informing the damn butler she was going there to fetch a contract.

She felt very good about herself for her final words to him, on the phone ( _'Have the documents at hand. I don't want to be in the same room as you more than strictly necessary'_ ).

She spoke and hang up on him.

It had been especially difficult to her, lately, to deal with him, and being a bitch was a comfortable course of action.

CC had been able to dismiss her body and mind strange reactions to Niles since his pranks and zingers obliged her to pay attention to him. She managed to hide the thrill he provoked in her, often using a veil of wrath or despise to cover arousal. When she found out that it was enough to get closer to Maxwell and flirt to make Niles furious and out of line, she started using it to have the upper hand and gain some time to recover from whatever it was he had said or done to her.

It had gone kind of out of control, around the time Nanny Fine arrived. The butler had been rather vicious, and CC, a lot more snobbish than she ever remembered being, in her life.

(She had embraced a life of hard work, after all. She couldn't grasp why she had suddenly developed the need to show off her _rich-girl_ act in the most annoying way she could.)

In the second year with Nanny Fine in their lives, Maxwell seemed as attracted to the whining brunette as moths are to lamps, and CC saw herself more and more inclined to the butler's company.

He provided intelligent conversation.

He had the type of humor she enjoyed.

He had been the main character in many of her fantasies, since they met – it was no sacrifice to be attentive of him.

(And it was necessary for zinger material, anyway.)

That's why she started answering his teasing with more teasing, and not with hurtful remarks.

That's why she turned to him when she needed company desperately – for the occasional dinner, to have an escort for the Guild Awards.

The teasing got more and more creative, and edges of affection and fondness started hurling their ugly heads in what seemed to be just irrational – and therefore, _acceptable_ – sexual attraction.

Niles started showing he enjoyed the way CC reacted to him, but always gave a step back when she acknowledged it in any way (believing him when he seemed to be complimenting her, for example), what made things even more confused.

And then they kissed.

CC never brought the issue up again, based on the fact they didn't have exactly what one would call 'clear minds' when it happened.

(There were whiskey and angriness involved.)

Niles's answer was look at her for three whole days with a mix of frustration and disappointment, then make the necessary effort to act as if it had never happened.

She pondered on discussing the matter and clarifying where they stood, but resisted, obviously. The ice in her soul was what kept her whole, and no puppy eyes or obviously twisted romantic feelings would melt such a thing.

However, last week he was moping around the house and overeating to compensate the fact he had been invited to the wedding of his last single friend.

She mocked him as much as she could – and it was really easy, once Fran and Val were trying to comfort him with some reasoning that almost spared her from throwing any jab – but when she realized, she was offering to go with him without him even asking.

(She had suspected he had something to ask her when he stayed by her side in the kitchen, earlier, his fingers drumming on the counter and his eyes darting nervously to her. He didn't have the guts to say it, she decided to make things difficult to him and left without waiting for whatever he was trying to get off his chest.)

He finally caved in, and they had a wonderful time – as they always have when there are no Sheffields or Fines around – and again the tension between them was almost unbearable.

CC had already decided nothing would come from that, but her decision always faltered when they were by themselves and everything seemed brighter, better and easier, between them.

In fact, life turned into something quite enjoyable, when they were together, and it scared both of them to no end.

They were really similar.

(So similar, in fact, that an unspoken agreement was enough to make sure even their alike minds would never be mentioned.)

CC often caught herself wondering what it meant that she enjoyed the back and forth rhythm of their zingers, and the back and forth rhythm of their dancing, and the back and forth rhythm of their tongues when they kissed…

 _Ok. Enough of that._

So, even if they had been cautious around each other lately, CC knew Niles enough to be certain there would be payback for her teasing through the phone – especially because she didn't give him time to answer.

(It was a terrible faux-pas in the way they interacted, and she went to the mansion prepared for a fierce battle of wits or some elaborated prank.)

As always, she misjudged the situation, and one more time Niles took her by surprise.

(No matter how much she tried to guess what his next step would be, he often got her unprepared.)

She rang the bell, and no one answered.

CC looked for the hidden spot where she knew people would leave notes or even the key, in case someone needed to get in when there was no one home.

And there she found a note from the butler to her, informing everybody was out and that he had to, _very unfortunately_ , go out for groceries, but would be back as soon as possible.

A very polite an innocent note that destroyed any chance she had of blaming him for the meeting she would be late for, once he was just _doing his work_.

A simple and elegant solution for his seek of revenge, if she was to be sincere.

(Luckily, she was not known for being sincere.)

And that was why now she was there, standing in front of the door like an idiot, not happy at all.

Decided to maintain her dignity, CC descended the front steps and circled the house by the sidewalk. Waiting in the back would give her some privacy, at least.

And the opportunity to find something in the garbage bin to slam at the door the moment the butler appeared in the kitchen.

( _That_ he could certainly not foresee.)

She stopped at the point in the sidewalk from where she could see a good part of the street and the back door at the same time – still with some hope Niles was hiding inside and laughing at her from behind the door.

She took a small mirror from her purse to retouch her lipstick.

(There was no need to be less than perfect when she decided what she would use to hit something in a manner that Niles would find difficult to explain to his boss, later.)

Speaking of hitting, she had noticed a rather sinister figure across the street: a man, wearing an enormous trench coat with the collar pulled up and a cap pulled down enough to cover almost his whole face, not very subtly watching the back entrance of the mansion.

(With that cap he could be looking at any place, but the blonde was pretty sure he had been staring when she walked down the street.)

She turned her back to him to apply the makeup, and used her mirror to see what he would do when he thought she was not looking.

He seemed relieved at her change in stance: he adjusted the cap to see the house better, crossed his arms, stomped a foot in impatience, glanced at his watch and frowned deeply, back to observing the mansion.

The way he checked something on his waistline suggested he may have a gun.

CC turned quickly and he didn't have time to prepare – so, she caught him spying.

When he tried to hide it in the most ridiculous way possible (whistling with his hands in his pockets), the blonde started believing her day was getting better: maybe that idiot was Nanny Fine's acquaintance (it would not be the first time she attracted _mafia types_ ), and finally CC would have something to prove to Maxwell the danger that woman was to his precious family.

She crossed the street quickly, walking towards the man as if she was the one with a weapon, 'All right, creep. What do you want?'

The man widened his eyes in surprise, but quickly recovered, 'I don't know what you're talking about, madam, but it's better for you…'

'I know what is better for myself, don't you dare trying to tell me so', she gave a step towards him, creating the towering effect she knew would make anyone recoil (well, anyone but Niles), and hissed, 'I know the people in the house. If you want something, you better start talking'.

'Well…', the man looked around, as if deciding what to do. He adjusted the cap and spoke, 'It's not like I have a better option'.

(CC thanked the heavens Niles was not there to hear that and zinger her over the unknown sinister man in the street who doesn't have a better option than her.)

'My boss sent me to get some money from a person who lives in that house', he puffed his chest in pride, 'Discreetly'.

(CC couldn't believe it.

Fran Fine was in debt with the mob?!

It was getting better and better!)

The thought of the Nanny in her hands put a feral grin on the blonde's face, 'So, this is blackmail?'

'Not yet, but we can't wait forever in our line of business', the man answered, frowning at her excited face, 'It's just a gambling debt that I'm sure the person _wants_ to pay, just couldn't afford it'.

'In no line of business it's good to-Wait!', her mind registered what he had said, 'You said _gambling_?'

'I'll tell the story, madam, if you're going to help'.

She made a non-impressed face, 'Let's see'.

'The guy came to the house one night, all British accent and politeness, and went for it. He was the kind that lost his head quickly, and soon he didn't have even the money for the taxi back home. He came again other night, saying he was going to recover everything, and we know how that story goes', the man shrugged, probably thinking of the hundreds he had seen in the same situation, 'He lost again, and this time we scared the hell out of him. But the chap was nice, so when he asked to pay the debt with work, the Boss said it was ok', he smirked, 'Of course it wasn't. You can't leave someone off the hook. The word spread that your house is weak. So, he worked some nights and we wanted the money all the same', he pursed his lips, 'It was ugly. He had been decent, polishing things, washing glasses, not getting close to the craps, and was furious when we told him to get off. But business is business, and we kicked him out when he wouldn't stop complaining'.

CC already knew who the man was talking about. She gulped to hide the deep interest in her voice, 'And he never went back to pay?'

'He knew we were coming for him, and was ok with the fact we would want the money. He just asked for some time and for us to make it in parts. He is too soft to do any crazy thing, anyway, so I'm here to negotiate', the annoyance was back, and he gestured for the back door, 'I'm waiting the whole afternoon, but the man never leaves the house. Isn't he the butler?'

The blonde realized that idiot didn't know Niles enough to guess he would use the front door every time he could, being the butler or not.

CC's mind started working a plan.

She sighed as if she was bored, 'How much is it?'

The man pulled a piece of paper from a pocket, 'See for yourself'.

She frowned at the document, 'Is it a _receipt_?'

'Of course. We are serious people, Madam'.

She made an effort to not roll her eyes and looked at the amount written.

It was almost one month of Niles' wage.

The gears in her brain worked even faster.

And she reached a decision.

'I'll pay it'.

'Really?!', Mob Man couldn't hide his joy, 'All of it?!'

'Yeah', she opened her purse to take her checkbook, 'I get it your boss hates publicity. Niles would, too. So, I pay you, you compromise on not allowing the poor servant to gamble again in your house – you won't lose anything, once he can't win and can't pay – you disappear and we pretend this never happened'.

'It's the easier deal I've ever done!'

'Maybe it's your lucky day'.

 _In fact_ , she thought, while signing the check with a flourish, _It surely is_ mine _._


	2. Blackmail

_Thank you for the reviews and the support, people._

 _I'll change the rating of this story at the next chapter. Be warned!_

 **Slave to Love**

 **Chapter 2: Blackmail**

CC was in the office making side notes on a script that needed a lot of improving.

Once Maxwell was at the theater, supervising another scene from the same play – one that had been green-lighted by CC the previous day – she permitted herself to put on her reading glasses and occupy the desk.

(She pretended not to hear when Maxwell said something about her being _less harmful to the production_ taking care of the written parts than dealing with the cast, but she was not to question a decision that put her in such comfortable situation.)

Her reading was interrupted by Niles, who entered and stopped in the middle of the room, scowling.

She had called him through the intercom.

It had taken him almost half an hour to come from the kitchen.

'What took you so long?', she glared, looking at him over the frames, 'If I depended on your pretense of work I could get dehydrated'.

'We're out of blood', he said, coldly.

'I just wanted some innocent tea'.

The butler made a show of his annoyance, 'I have more important things to do'.

'Like what?'

'It's not all garbage that can put itself out'.

The blonde rested the pen on the desk and took off her glasses.

She had been waiting for the perfect moment to make her big revelation.

It seemed the time has come.

She spoke in an innocent voice, 'I don't understand why you're so grumpy lately, Niles. Of course, there's the thing of you being and old maid, but one should be already used to it, after a lifetime'.

He scoffed, 'If you don't have anything else to-'

'I suppose…', she cut him off, '…you're sleeping well, now that you are not paying your debts by waiting on other people, besides the Sheffields'.

He got obviously tense, but didn't utter a word, wary of her meaning.

CC supported her elbows on the desk and joined her hands, suppressing a smirk at his waiting game.

It promised to be fun.

She pretended to realize something, 'Oh, wait, I forgot you already found out you can't pay gambling debts dusting the roulette'.

She finished talking, supported her chin on her joined hands and prepared to delight in the real show he would be providing.

Niles' knees faltered visibly, and he gave some steps behind until he could reach the green sofa and sit on it.

There was terror on his face, 'How did you find out about it?'

'Does it really matter?', she smiled over-sweetly, lowering her hands to the desk to look him directly in the eye, 'To me, the real point is: what do you think Maxwell will say when I tell him I had to deal with a gunman that ended at his door because of you?'

'A _g_ - _gunman_?'

'Yes. A ridiculous mob type, with a gun under the trench coat, spying on the mansion and waiting for you', she saw him getting pale, 'Fortunately, I shooed him in a quite heroic act. But what if I was not able to send him running away?'

'For any normal man the natural reaction when he sees you is to ran away'.

'Really, Niles? That's what you're going to say to Maxwell when he asks if you _lost your bloody mind_?', she laughed at her own imitation of her partner.

Niles flinched.

CC sobered, 'Money is a serious issue. People often get violent over it. The mafia is known for not having mercy'.

'I told them I was going to pay!', he claimed, 'They didn't need to send someone with a gun. They could have talked to me. I just need-'

'You need what, Niles? A miracle?', she scoffed, 'I wonder how you intend on getting a month's salary to pay for your idiocy. Have you already found another place to be a loser?'

His shoulders fell in shame, 'I'm never gambling again'.

'Good', she hid her relief in a smirk, 'Even if I meant another place to be a servant and try to double your ridiculous wage'.

He didn't answer.

She had won this round, and he didn't have the strength to volley back.

They stayed in silence for some time.

Her stare fixed in him, observing while he tried to calm down and deal with the fact she knew about _that_.

To not let her control of the situation to slip, she poked him again, 'Are you wondering what Maxwell will say?'

Niles glared at her, got up from the sofa and approached the desk, his brow impossibly furrowed, 'What do you want?'

'I want you to be my slave', she licked her lips in obvious pleasure, 'What else could I want, with something so perfect falling on my lap?'

He squinted, 'For how much time?'

'As much as your secret is worth it'.

Niles clenched his hands, 'I already have a debt. I don't have any time left to be at your disposition'.

'I paid your debt.

His façade was gone in a second, 'You what?'

'There would be no sense in requiring you to be my slave while you have to improvise ways to get extra money. I want you running up and down and using your free time to serve me, not to be stupid elsewhere'.

Now he was furious, 'I can't believe you spent that quantity of money just to have the chance to humiliate me'.

'That quantity of money is nothing to me, Hazel', she made a gesture for the phone, 'But I can call the bank and cancel the check, if it offends you'.

Niles raised a hand quickly, 'No need to'.

She lowered her hand and stayed looking at him, waiting patiently.

He gulped down and squared his shoulders, 'I accept your offer, but be warned: I'm not doing anything I consider prejudicial to the family. Don't expect me to betray Miss Fine or help you in any sick plots to try to seduce Mister Sheffield'.

'Wow, Niles. You think of yourself as a lot more useful than you really are', his nostrils flared, and she went on, not giving him time to say anything, 'First of all, I don't give a damn about Nanny Fine and your bonding with her. If you have decided to join the chorus of idiot men of the house, there's little I can do. Second, I have no interest in you changing your attitude in the mansion. My power over you would be at risk if the people who walk around here get suspicious. So, Fines and Sheffields have nothing to do with it – I mean, Maxwell is going to have, if you're not a good boy and do as I say, because I know your dark secret'.

She laughed lowly and he shivered.

Enjoying the view, her voice stayed low, 'Besides, it's not an offer. You're in no position to negotiate anything'.

Niles huffed, 'I'm surprised, Babcock. I didn't know you had in you to stoop so low as to take advantage of a weakness that I regret deeply. I know how close to affecting the family it could get, and I'm over it'.

'You're over it because they expelled you from the place and I paid your debt two days ago', she corrected, 'You made me join forces with the mob to save our family'.

He breathed deeply to not comment on that.

'Well, I think we're settled: if you don't do what I ask during slave time, I just have to decide when and how I'll tell Maxwell on you', she put the glasses, took the pen and went back to her script, 'Be prepared. We start tonight, in the penthouse'.

His eyes went wide, 'I don't have tonight off'.

'That's not my problem. Now you can go'.

Her nonchalance made his blood boil, and he growled, 'For someone who loves to demean my work as a domestic, you're in a hurry to count on it'.

She didn't even lift her eyes from the papers in front of her, 'For domestic duties I already have my maid'.

'Then what do you expect me to do?'

'I want a sex slave'.

CC pretended to be engrossed in the papers in front of her for some moments, but soon surrendered to curiosity and raised her head to see his reaction.

Niles was looking at her as if he hadn't understood what she had said.

However, the flush on his neck and cheeks told another story.

She smiled patronizingly, 'Any doubts?'

He tried to articulate something, but managed just vague gestures.

Once the words were not going to him, she resumed, 'I presume you're surprised, but you shouldn't. We have dined out. You have escorted me. We are good dance partners. We have even kissed, already. I don't know why God decided to prank me like that, but we have undeniable chemistry; so, I'm embracing my Fate in the most Babcock-ish way possible: being the boss'.

The butler still had difficulties speaking, but this time he exploded in some coherent sentences, 'You have no right! I won't serve you like this!'

'Of course, Niles. Just say _no_ ', she pondered calmly, 'And then face the consequences of your actions'.

He deflated, 'You know I can't. Mister Sheffield would never understand it'.

'Yes, Maxwell is full of morals', CC shook her head in amusement, 'We both know he would never trust you again. Just picture it in your mind: for the rest of your life, he will seize every opportunity to rub it on your face', she saw him crossing his arms in pouting agreement, 'Isn't it better just to obey me? You're used to be a servant. Why are we still discussing it, anyway, when you could be gone and already preparing my tea?'

He stuffed his chest to answer her, but the phone rang.

CC raised a hand for him not to move and took it, 'Sheffield/Babcock productions. Oh, hello, hello, Maxwell. Yes, I have the script in front of me. Scene 4 was terrible. Already re-doing it. Yes, I'm that competent, you're welcome. Just a moment. What is it, Hazel?', she covered the speaker and waited some seconds, pretending she was listening to Niles, then went back to the call, 'Maxwell, the servant has been moping around about something. I think he needs the night off, but I can't understand his grumbling. Would you speak to your butler before I strangle him? Thank you. Hold on'.

She looked meaningfully to the man in front of her.

Not able to protest, Niles approached and took the phone from her hand, 'Hello, Sir. The witch shouldn't have said anything. I was going to talk to you later, but it seems she has this penchant for meddling. It keeps attracting the attention of the crowds and their pitchforks, but she can't stop herself. Oh, yes, I… I have a situation to deal with. No, it's nothing serious, just private', his cheeks reddened, 'I'd really appreciate that. Thank you, Sir. You're really generous, Sir. Good bye, Sir'.

Niles put the phone back on its cradle and glared at the blonde, 'I'm free after dinner'.

'See how easy it was? This time I helped you, but I expect you to take care of these details, in the future', she smiled, 'Now go make some coffee for me'.

'Wasn't it tea?'

'Your coffee tastes better than your tea when you use socks, and the boy had gym, yesterday. You have the ingredients available'.

He frowned, confused.

'I know you're hating me, right now, and I'm prepared to some childish revenge', she shrugged, 'Just remember you'll be my slave in some hours'.

He gulped at the menace said in an almost soothing voice.

'Watch out while making that coffee, Butler Boy', CC said, winking at him, 'You better learn how to please me as soon as possible'.

With that Niles turned away and walked out of the office, not able to say anything that could restore some part of his dignity.

He needed time to digest the news, anyway.

(And he had a revenge to plot, once Plan A was out in the open.)


	3. His side of the story

_Thank you for the reviews, again. Your enthusiasm for the idea is stimulating._

 _And special thanks to you, reviewers who brought out the concerns on this story showing abuse. I hope the chapter I present now starts undoing that impression, once I have the same concerns._

 _I've read stories where Niles and CC's positions were reversed, with him being bossy/dominant over her, and they disturbed me – not just because a male dominating a female doesn't go well with me for a personal preference, but also because it carries the notion of a woman 'finding her place/pleasure' just under the dominance of a man, what I find disgusting. And I think the opposite – a man being dominated by a woman, not as part of a game, but against his will – is a horrible thing, too._

 _I compromise on doing my best to clarify things, and I'm glad to know there are people in the fandom to bring out such a sensitive and important point._

 **Slave to Love**

 **Chapter 3: His side of the story**

Niles arrived at the penthouse door more nervous than he ever remembered being in his entire adult life.

Yes, he had fantasized about CC Babcock so many times that he could write a book of very interesting and bold erotic tales.

They would be interesting because they happened in such varied situations it seemed she stimulated a part of his brain very close to the most creative areas.

(It explained the great zingers and imaginative pranks, in fact.)

They would be bold because he had never expected them to turn into reality, what permitted him to include any preposterous place or course of action.

(They started with perfectly reasonable possibilities, like her grabbing him in the office or the kitchen, but soon included them in the backstage of a theater, trying to be discrete in the limo and had, obviously, found some irresistibly nonsensical possibilities on unmentionable places.)

The tension between them had been palpable since they met. Niles couldn't understand exactly was going on, and couldn't help but exploring the possibilities.

They had good times through the first years, when they got close to a nice friendship; they had bad times, too, when they were at odds and had long arguments when one would not give up topping the other; and they had wonderful times when they got along, had fun together, shared understandings and exchanged small favors and gentle gestures.

And through all of that they had terrifying times, when the sexual tension was tinted with new colors that bordered obviously on belonging, even if neither of them wanted to admit it.

Always the one to take the lead, knowing what she was doing or not, CC Babcock seized the opportunity of a willing partner to explore the possibilities the servant who would not stop at anything was offering to her.

Based on their story – Babcock having pleasure to be verbally offensive and Niles hiding behind sarcasm every time things seemed dangerous to his dignity –, the butler couldn't take his mind off the notion that, no matter what happened tonight, he would lose something big.

Maybe his body answered to her closeness, his nerves disappeared and he gave her everything she wanted and much more. This was the best scenario: the one where what he had to lose was any joke he could ever make about her appearance and attractiveness, in the future, once she would know how he really felt.

However, maybe his desire overwhelmed him, he couldn't wait to come and she would get frustrated at him being quicker than her. She would probably think he was egotistical and not interested in satisfying her (what could not be more distant from the truth) and, once Babcock is not known for her patience, she would probably kick him out. In this case, his dignity would be the thing definitively lost.

And there was the possibility of him staying as nervous as he was now, his body not answering at all, and awkwardness ensuing. That was the worst scenario: he would be humiliated, kicked out, pitied or any other thing that would destroy his self-esteem and any chance he could have with her.

(If that was the case, Niles would hate himself and be convinced that he deserved it completely.)

The reason for his fears was very easy to understand: Niles was not good with intimacy.

He never trusted his power of seduction.

(He bought self-help tapes to try to deal with it, for God's sake!)

Besides, he never had any reason to believe CC Babcock would act on their mutual attraction. She said a million times how disgusting she found him. She had said, this same afternoon when she revealed she wanted a sex slave, that she felt tricked by Fate for the chemistry they had.

She felt as if she had been cursed.

So did he, in fact.

Every time Niles touched himself thinking of CC he felt guilty afterwards. She was a horrible person. She didn't care for anyone. She could be mean and cruel and not feel anything about it. She had left him aside to flirt with Maxwell, a recent widower who was grieving deeply, and until today Niles wasn't sure she could understand why it was wrong.

The butler could fantasize about any unreachable woman in the world – a famous actress, a sensual singer, a historical figure – but, to his utter shame, no one messed with his senses and could give him so much pleasure as Babcock.

(While his desire was something he could keep inside his twisted imagination, he could deal with it. He had covered it with zingers that pointed suspiciously at her body, but still were subtle enough for her not to confront him about it.)

Niles could be very daring when he thought he was by himself, making sexy moves with the vacuum cleaner or dancing around in his underwear; however, the moment he knew there was an audience, his default reaction was a façade of sarcasm or plain self-dejection that helped to brush aside the fear which came from his insecurities.

That's why he hurried to throw a zinger at the socialite when she caught him making his Tom Cruise impersonation for Old Time Rock'n'Roll; she was looking at him in a way he couldn't read, and it killed him: was it interest for the side of his personality he rarely showed? Was it amusement at the kind of thing he did while alone? Was it lust for the way his body moved? Was it humor because he was utterly ridiculous? Was it despise for whom he was, in general? Was it pity for the fact he was mimicking a scene from a young handsome Hollywood star?

He didn't want to find out the answer.

When she rolled her eyes and left the room in silence at his zinger, he was relieved. To keep wondering what she was really thinking was horrible, but not facing her real thoughts was a way to avoid she destroyed the part of him that deep inside hoped she found him at least a bit attractive.

CC Babcock was not dealing with an amateur. Niles had very well developed strategies to deal with his feelings of inadequacy. He had been working on them since his childhood.

He grew up as a poor boy living as a servant in a mansion and knowing since he was very young that it was expected from him to be invisible.

To deal with a rebellious nature that seemed stronger than any compromise he tried to do for the sake of his parents, he spent a lot of time reading, writing, drawing and practicing any skills that could make him forget he would always wait on the _Maxwells_ of the world – men as human and fragile as himself, but richer and, therefore, with needs undoubtedly more important than his.

He soon turned into a grumpy and chubby pre-teen, more interested in books and cooking with his mother than anything else, in his free time.

(His working time was spent around his father, training to become a butler.)

His first trying for a change happened when Niles realized he could have a chance of following Maxwell, who was some years his younger, to some good school. He started helping the rich boy with his studies at home, they got closer (much to his surprise, because he learned to never expect any recognition from a millionaire) and Mister Sheffield Senior sent him along his son to Eton.

His excellent grades took him naturally to Oxford, still with Maxwell, and Niles was sure he was doing something of his life.

Those years saw him bloom into an expansive young adult, brilliant in the classes where the students had to be outspoken and articulated. He turned a bit aggressive when some of the privileged students tried to demean him insinuating he was there as a favor from the family he served, but that was the only problem he had to deal with while in the university. In general, he was known as a quick mind and a funny guy (among the ones who appreciated sarcasm, of course).

Niles had never been what girls called 'cool', and the fact he came from a family of servants but was studying in one of the most traditional places of knowledge in the world just made him the guy who never belonged. His ability to not care about it came from the fact he had a goal: he believed in himself and could already envision his life as a barrister, with his mother proud of his victory and his father finally admitting he could be whatever he wanted.

The relationship he developed with Nanny Muller helped immensely in his new state of mind.

He was used to the ways of his mother, a French maid who just could be her joyful and playful self among their small family, and his father's, the English butler who had a hard time not being flirty at any opportunity that came through. To Niles, affection was a kind of superficial thing, a sweetness that happened when you're nice, polite or attentive to others.

Clara Muller taught him there was something deeper related to how the human bodies interacted. She started touching him occasionally, being closer than necessary while distracting him with conversation and, in a slow pace that was patient and incredibly sensual, unveiled her and himself.

Every time they had their secret trysts she showed him sex was a kind of deep intimacy that pulled people together in something different from everything he had ever known. She taught him a person doesn't have to be obviously fiery and sexy, and that some people with a cold and proper exterior – as her, as himself to some level – could be saving their deep tenderness for the ones they chose to be intimate and open themselves, and that the connection they forged through delicate gestures and engaging words took physical pleasure to unpredictable levels.

Niles came to know intensity with Clara and, when she was gone to work at any other place where she was really needed, she left with him the craving for something like that – a thrilling relationship, that started small and intriguing and, when explored, revealed something deep and fulfilling.

Niles soon found out there were not many people with disposition to give a chance to someone who was not the standardized hot person who turned heads wherever they go. It was frustrating, but it was easier to push it aside while he had his professional dreams to follow.

Even the best plans may be flawed, and things took a turn for the worse in Oxford: Niles didn't have as much time as he should to be around Maxwell and, when he realized, his friend had fallen in love with Theater _and told his father about it_ , the patriarch was having a coronary over the situation and the son of the butler was considered partially responsible for the tragedy of a Sheffield _involved with Arts_.

Maxwell would not stop talking about trying his hand at London theater, putting the household into war.

Niles should be worried about it all, but he saw himself smitten with Katherine, a co-worker, and things got confused enough for him.

She was good-natured, laughed at his jokes and was nice company, and they got really close. Everybody was talking about it, and rumors that the son of the butler would 'finally settle' or 'now found his proper peers' started circulating, to Niles' chagrin.

He had feelings for her, surely, but they were far from the kind of passion he knew he wanted, thanks to Clara, and now he was thorn: he could marry her, who would be the good wife people thought he needed; however, the fact she didn't have any plans on being anything else in life but a maid took out any spark of their relationship, and he was not sure he could live with that.

When Katherine got engaged to another guy, Niles was disappointed she didn't reciprocated his ambitions (the ones he never told her clearly about), but felt some relief, too, to not be forced to make the decision himself. In the end, it was not his fault he had missed the opportunity to get a proper wife – it was her who moved on.

Then, Maxwell mounted his third musical (the first two were not well received by the critics or the public, but he was not going to give up so easily, especially because he suspected his father had been somewhat behind his failures), Niles seized the new hurricane it brought on the Sheffield household and gathered the necessary courage to leave.

He initially tried to do something of his degree in Law, but all doors were close to someone with no experience nor contacts.

So, he joined a group of street artists, in hopes to use his literary knowledge to create short sketches. He expected to save some money and then explore the possibilities of his newfound freedom.

Out of pity for such a young dreamer, an old actor lent him a monkey.

Niles got so attached to the animal he didn't have the heart to train it, and never managed to use it in any scene, literary based or not.

When Maxwell reappeared in his life and invited him to leave everything behind and follow him to America, Niles thought that finally Fate had given him a real chance, and accepted it.

His passive nature showed his face again and, before he knew it, Maxwell was married, Sara turned into a friend, the butler had created routines and was tied to them. Every day he had a new excuse to not change anything in his life, and the feeling that things were decided and he would never find any thrill again settled on him.

Then CC Babcock started going to the mansion for work almost every day.

He felt like he had been hit by a ray of light since their first exchange of zingers.

(It felt more like a thunderbolt, if he was to be sincere.)

She was a rich and cold snob, and still he could move her with his words.

He felt powerful every time he threw her a zinger, but even more powerful when she answered him.

Sometimes he was abusive, he often lied when he offended her appearance, but everything was worth the pleasure of messing with such a fascinating person, having her eyes on him and her mind reeling in search for a good comeback.

CC Babcock, millionaire, socialite, workaholic, dedicated her time to answer to Niles, the butler.

It was an honor.

It was delicious.

She was a challenge. She was fun. He enjoyed interacting with her. He enjoyed _her_.

Every argument added fuel to his interest, and he got addicted.

She quickly started having fun, too. She seemed to understand they were not enemies, but sparring partners – they didn't hit to hurt, just to know each other better and learn to defend themselves when the real fights happened.

However, things had to take a turn for the worse again, and Sara Sheffield passed away, breaking the happiness of the family and throwing CC Babcock in a stupid chase after Maxwell.

That was probably the only times when Niles really hated her: she painted her hair blonde and chose the most conservative clothes she could find, just to turn herself into the model socialite and try to seduce her business partner.

That felt like a stab in the back.

(He found her beautiful as a blonde, as she had been with hazel locks. What bothered him was the motivation. Every time he felt attracted, now, he had to deal with the fact she obviously directed her flirting to her business partner – never to him.)

He started attacking her. At first, because he wanted to make sure she didn't stand a chance with Maxwell.

But there was more.

He tried to deny it, but when Miss Fine arrived, Mister Sheffield turned all of his attentions to her and still Niles couldn't help but zinger Miss Babcock, it was obvious he felt jealous and wanted all her attention on him.

Well, she had been right this afternoon, when she said they had chemistry: they did, and since the night of the kiss in the Sheffield's living room all fantasies about her he bravely tried to suppress for years invaded his mind.

When that kiss happened, it proved to him that she was as delicious as he had always guessed, and that the fireworks between them would explode the moment they surrendered to the sick attraction between them.

He often suspected even his gambling problem was related to her: first thing that comes to his mind when he dreams of being rich is looking for CC Babcock, telling her what happened, picking her up and eloping.

( _Eloping_? Why would he think about it? He just lusted after her, and he felt ashamed of it.

She was such a terrible person she was his never-ending source of zingers.

Not _his_. Not _his_ at all. _The world's_ never-ending source of zingers.

That's what he meant.)

Niles breathed deeply. There was no way back, now. He had put himself in this situation when he decided that gambling was a good idea, even if it just went well when he had _her_ by his side.

As always happened, he had lost what he didn't have, and now he was going to pay for it.

And, no matter what happened tonight, it would be a disaster to him.

What is Babcock going to do when she realizes he is not any good?

Is she going to simply send him away, freeing him of any obligation he can't carry on, out of pure pity?

Is she going to change the rules and ask every menial and humiliating tasks she can think of?

Is she going to tell him on Mister Sheffield, destroying the trust the man has in him?

Is she going to tell Miss Fine about his bad (or any lack of a) performance in bed, destroying the possibilities of any woman in New York ever thinking of him as a man who deserved a chance when his friend spilled the news?

Realizing the wondering was making things worse, Niles breathed deeply, raised his hand and rang the bell.


	4. What the eyes can see

**Slave to Love**

 **Chapter 4: What the eyes can see**

The door was promptly opened.

If someone told Niles he should be prepared for the vision of a smiling CC Babcock clad in what seemed to be just a silky red robe, he would not believe them.

The notion of her greeting him all relaxed and willing was too close to some of his most cherished fantasies to be true.

However, that was exactly what he had in front of him: instead of a blonde hurricane, who opened the door was a lovely – thus, _dangerous_ – witch.

The butler must have stared for too long, because her smile turned into a smirk and she pointed at the doormat, 'I don't know if you can read, but it says _Welcome_ '.

'What is that supposed to mean?', he asked, wary, 'That I should be naïve enough to believe it?'

'At least try to pretend you do', she raised her brows, 'It's less entertaining when you act as if you're here to be mauled'.

Niles pondered his defensive stance must not be very engaging, and decided to compromise, 'I'm sorry', he adjusted his suit, 'I'll try to control my survival instincts'.

She rolled her eyes good naturedly and stepped aside for him to enter.

He didn't remember seeing the place she called home, and seized the opportunity to look around.

'Looking for emergency exits?', her voice sounded from behind him, while she closed and locked the door.

'You never invited the family over, and the few times I came to fetch documents you left them with the doorman'.

'I didn't want to give a certain butler any chances to be nasty in my own territory', she stopped besides him and nudged him, 'Now I do'.

Before he could control it, Niles was smiling at her teasing.

He didn't have the guts to look into her grinning face; so, he pretended to be deeply interested in his surroundings.

'What do you see?', she asked, her eyes on him.

He focused on the furniture and style, in order to give her a satisfying answer.

Miss Fine had been in the penthouse and commented on the fact everything was in white and made of metal, and yes, his impression was that this living room was the most non-personal place he has ever set his foot in.

'There's less ice than I have guessed', he chose to answer.

'Nanny Fine didn't like it very much when she came here'.

'You must agree', he answered, feeling at easy enough in their banter to risk a look at her, 'that normal human beings can hardly consider themselves welcome in such a lair'.

She scoffed, 'Define _normal_ , Niles'.

'Alive'.

CC chuckled, amused, 'Good one'.

Her approving attitude disconcerted him, and he grinned, 'Well, thank you'.

'As I said, you're welcome'.

Their eyes met with unexpected warmth.

' _Touché_ , Babs', he murmured.

'Maybe I'm not that bad as a host', she whispered back.

'You seem to be perfectly capable of some niceties', he looked ahead, 'Of course, this charming reception may be part of a trap'.

'Don't worry about my intentions when I catch you', she said, walking to stand in front of him and crossing her arms, 'You're here for what must be the less demanding task someone has ever asked from you. It's the ideal thing for such a lazy servant'.

'Dear, and I just called you _charming_ ', he glared, 'I see you can't keep the façade long enough'.

'Making you wrong feels too good to let it pass'.

It was his time to raise his eyebrows.

He was amused by her sincere attitude. It gave a lightness to the situation he didn't know how much he needed.

CC looked at Niles from head to toe, getting serious, 'Now that you're less of a trembling leaf, may we set the rules for _slave time_?'

Niles realized she had entered _business mode_ , but had to tease, pretending surprise, 'You're asking the slave?'

'First rule is exactly that _slave time_ just starts and ends when I say so, and I still haven't. Thus, you're not my slave, yet'.

He squinted, 'I see you want to avoid any misunderstandings'.

'I think it's for the best we know exactly where we stand – Yes, Niles, besides _in the witch's house_ –. No need to complicate what can be a very simple deal'.

He pressed his lips to not answer to that, not just because she had almost guessed his zinger, but especially because she had suggested things between them could be simple.

 _As if._

She resumed, 'So, first rule is that _slave time_ happens when I say so, and I'll state clearly when it starts and when it ends. Got it?'

He nodded.

'Second rule is that whatever happens between us stays between us. I don't want to be exposed, and I won't expose you in any way'.

He nodded again.

She frowned in confusion, 'You're not making a scene of gratitude because people won't know you're intimate with the kinds of me?'

He blinked, surprised she was giving him such an opening for a zinger.

Was she trying to access his feelings on the subject?

Niles decided to give CC something to sooth any doubts she could have at his stance, 'That's an old joke. I have this feeling it does not suit this new situation'.

'Great!', she beamed, her joy at his words barely contained, and went on, 'Third rule: you can speak as much as you like, and say whatever comes to your mind, during _slave time_. I enjoy our banter, and things will be a lot more interesting if we can talk to each other while we're _at it_ '.

His grin made obvious he agreed wholeheartedly – with speaking his mind and, probably, with being _at it_.

'However', CC raised a hand to claim all of his attention, 'you must do everything I order you to do, and nothing else. Is it clear?'

Niles nodded, 'Freedom of speech is granted, right to come and go is not'.

'Your right _to come_ is something I can't really take away', she chuckled at his reddened cheeks, 'But you got the general idea perfectly'.

She spoke and bit her lower lip, again giving him the once-over.

Niles joined his hands in front of him. He didn't know what she was thinking, and such a direct gaze made him slightly uncomfortable.

'Just one thing more', her voice gained a heated inflection, 'Even if I would really enjoy it, I won't tie you down or restrain you in any way. You are free to leave the moment you change your mind about our deal'.

He cleared his throat, trying not to focus on the fantasy she had just revealed about tying him down, 'However, the moment I don't obey or decide to leave, you call Mister Sheffield and tell everything'.

'The moment you don't obey or decide to leave _I start planning_ the worst way of telling Maxwell', she looked triumphantly at his non-impressed look, 'Well, those are the rules. Any questions?'

'Not that I can think of, now', he shrugged, 'Once I can speak any time, I suppose I can ask questions later, if necessary'.

'I'm glad you're a fast learner', she approved, ' _Slave time_ starts now. Follow me'.

She turned and started walking quickly to the interior of her apartment, and it took Niles some seconds to react.

It was going to happen.

CC Babcock was leading the way to some place in her penthouse where she intended to have sex with him.

Niles breathed deeply and commanded his legs to follow her.

The red robe hugged her curves at each confident step she gave, and his heart started beating so loud it was making him deaf.

They crossed a corridor and she, again, opened the door and waited for him to enter the new room to close it behind him.

Niles did so and then halted in surprise.

The living room of the penthouse was decorated seemingly to confirm the public opinion that CC Babcock was made of ice and cold.

This huge place, that he supposed was the suite she mentioned redoing when she bought her old neighbor's apartment, was the opposite.

The indirect light from hidden spots and lampshades created a feeling of intimacy; the floor had an inviting tone of dark wood; there was a huge bed across the room, and an ottoman at its right side, both in wood and some red fabric – maybe velvet.

The headboard of the bed was large and seemed very comfortable, with enough space to support half an adult body laid on it.

Niles was looking from the ottoman to the headboard and trying to deal with the possibilities they offered, in terms of sexual positions, when he heard a _bip_ and a mechanical sound.

CC had activated a mobile part of the ceiling, right over the bed, to reveal a giant mirror.

He blinked several times.

That was something unexpected.

So, to any passing visitor, CC Babcock presented that living room as a confirmation of her cold and hard exterior; however, the ones she invited in would find out she enjoyed intimacy and was very interested in exploring the possibilities sexuality offered.

Niles gulped. And that place really offered a lot of possibilities to…

'Put this on'.

He hadn't noticed her moving to his side, but now she was close, and with something in her hand.

He looked at it with attention.

It was a black sleep eye mask.


	5. What the eyes do not see - Part 1

**Slave to Love**

 **Chapter 5: What the eyes do not see – Part 1**

Niles looked at the mask, but did not move to take it.

Seeing his hesitation, CC clarified, 'Don't you think it is of our best interest putting shyness out of the picture? Not being eye to eye may help'.

He tilted his head slightly, still uncertain.

She licked her lips, 'Besides, I find it sexy to focus on touch, smell and sound'.

His eyes met hers, getting darker at the ideas she was conjuring.

In a decisive gesture, Niles raised his hand, palm up.

Smiling, CC placed the mask in it.

He took his time to analyze the object attentively, his fingers testing the soft texture and getting familiar with it.

She stayed observing, giving him the time he needed and just plain enjoying the view of her favorite butler using his hands to manipulate something.

(It was a promising start.)

He looked at her again, 'Are you sure about it?'

She answered gently, 'For this to work as I intend, you must trust me'.

'We don't have a considerable track record of trust between us'.

'But we have some very interesting episodes', she lowered her voice, 'And we know how good they felt'.

Something in her voice and eyes evoked shared laughing and silent understandings, shenanigans through the mansion and twirls on dance floors.

He was convinced.

Niles put the mask was on and readied himself for the consequences.

He spoke to push his nerves aside and create a new contact, once he could not see her anymore, 'I can't believe I'm at Babcock's mercy'.

'We'll go slow', CC spoke, suddenly close to his ear, 'I promise'.

His breathing faltered at her soothing and sexy whisper.

She spoke again, 'Pay attention to your breathing'.

Niles remembered CC knew the shiatsu and, probably, was going to apply some relaxation techniques on him.

(That was nice. He always got jealous when she offered massages to her business partner.)

He nodded and breathed in and out, looking for a slower rhythm.

'That's it', she said in that low voice he didn't know if it was meant to calm or arouse.

(It did both, to him.

He had an excited beating heart as evidence.)

The new mood permitted him to listen to what was happening around, and he was able to feel her presence and hear her breathing.

He sensed her moving.

It was good to be so aware of her, and he smiled, 'Watch out, witch. You may be invisible, but I know where you are'.

He lifted slightly his left arm, intending to reach for any part of her and prove his point.

His fingertips ended up reaching her hand.

He thought of retreating, but she turned her hand to held his.

There was a smile in her voice, 'And how was it you could find me?'

He was smiling, too, 'The fiery breath is always a good hint'.

She chuckled, her hand caressing his.

Niles' heart accelerated.

He never expected CC Babcock to care about him. Since the moment she announced she wanted him as a slave he wondered which one of the worst possibilities she would choose.

And now, he found out she, who had him in her hands and could do whatever she wanted with him, had decided the best to way to use her power was guiding him with tenderness.

He was taken by fondness for her and by the fact she was showing her best side to him, in such an intimate situation.

Well, just receiving him in her quarters like that was-

Niles' musings were interrupted by a sound that he couldn't quite recognize.

A new whisper brought an order, 'Take off your coat'.

He felt the hair on his nape standing.

She let go of his hand slowly, tracing it with her fingertips to show she was not anxious to not be in touch, and helped him with the coat of his suit.

Her hands caressed his white shirt, going up on his chest until they reached his tie to loosen it.

CC was opening the first buttons of Niles' shirt, and he heard the soft sound of his coat and tie hitting the floor.

Her fingertips caressed the skin of his neck.

He clenched his hands at the tingle it caused.

'Uhm, not moving until I order', her hands felt his shoulders and arms, 'Very good'.

It extracted a chuckle from him, 'You're patronizing me'.

She gave a lingering kiss on his pulse point, on his neck, then put her nose on the side of it, 'It doesn't feel so bad, does it?'

'No, it doesn't', he admitted. Her voice kind of resonated on his skin, her fingers were already working on the rest of the buttons, and he felt goosebumps through his whole body. To gather some control, he teased, 'What can you smell, Snowy?'

'You showered'.

'Oh, dear', he whispered, 'Would you prefer the fragrance of Lemon Bowl Fresh?'

'Uhm, kinky', she sniffed him again, 'We may try it, in the future'.

'You sound certain we're doing it again'.

It was not his intention to ask for any compromises, but he was known for blurting things – it was a matter of time for him to say some idiocy, under such circumstances.

'I'm enjoying it as I thought I would', her nose tickled his skin, and he felt her fingers exploring his sides under the shirt, and reaching his back.

Her breasts pressed against his chest, her arms were around him as if in a hug, and he realized the sound he had heard before had been her robe being thrown away.

'So', Niles gulped to clear his voice a bit, 'We're doing it again _and_ you'd would like to try the scents you feel in me around the mansion'.

'It was what I felt in you around the mansion that caught my attention first', she feathered kisses on his jaw, 'Do you have any colognes?'

'Yes, but I…', each kiss was a little wonder of sensation, '…couldn't decide if…', he tilted his head to give her more access, '…I should wear any, tonight'.

'Why?'

She spoke and parted from him to slide her hands by his shoulders and take off his shirt.

His voice was rough from the sensation of the cold air against his chest after having her hot body, 'It's not often I can use them around the house'.

'And?'

'I spend a lot of time cooking and cleaning-'

She scoffed, separating from him, 'As if'.

He heard the faint sound of the shirt hitting something, pretended not to have heard her interruption and went on, 'I supposed you would turn aggressive if you didn't recognize me by the scent'.

'I think I smell a dog joke', she mocked.

Her voice sounded from behind him.

She pressed her breasts against his back and nibbled at his ear, 'Are you afraid of some bites, Butler Boy?'

To add something else to the overload of sensation, her nails grazed his chest.

Niles moaned.

There was a self-satisfied smile in her voice, 'Use your favorite perfume, next time. I'll tell you if I like it or not'.

Her fingertips explored his chest, touched his nipples and the curves of his shoulders and arms. She seemed very interested in the texture of his skin, the feel of his muscles and the heat they shared where they touched.

It was getting difficult to think, but Niles felt the need to banter to increase their connection, 'What if you don't like it? Some species reject anything that changes scent unexpectedly, even if it is something familiar to them'.

'I'm sorry if you don't shower often, but you'll just have to', she spoke again close to his ear, 'But I doubt I will dislike it', her hand caressed his hair, 'And I doubt I'll reject you'.

He tried to articulate something related to wild animals and their dislike for showers, but she separated from him and he couldn't say a word in expectation.

'You feel good', she said when she was in front of him again.

She kissed his cheek.

Niles smiled as a fool at such an unexpected tender gesture.

One of her hands went to his nape, then up to cradle his head, her fingers treading through his hair.

He lowered his head instinctively at how delicious it felt, and his lips found her shoulder.

Suddenly, Niles was taken by the possible images of CC Babcock in his arms.

Was she totally nude, or just from the waist on?

Was there desire written all over her face?

Was her body showing the signs of arousal?

He planted kisses on her shoulder, exploring her skin as much as he could.

'Yes, you can taste me like this', she sighed, 'But you should have asked'.

'I'm sorry', he answered sincerely, afraid of breaking the moment, 'I'm not used to obey you'.

'You'll learn', she spoke and moaned, because he used his tongue on her shoulder and, well, they had chemistry, and it worked on both sides.

'You like it?', he asked in a whisper.

'You're lucky I like a lot of things about you, or I would have already throttled you by now'.

'You'd have to catch me first', he pretended to remember something, 'Ops. It seems you did it'.

'So it seems', she chuckled and hugged him, 'Let me feel that sexy back again'.

His voice came out almost as a sigh, 'Who would guess housework would pay back so big?'

'Well, I would', he felt her lips on his jaw, 'I always knew you had potential'.

Her lips advanced to his cheek, making him raise his head.

It was incredible how in synch they were – her lips reached the side of his mouth as if there was no other place they could be.

She had her low voice, 'You may use your hands, now'.

Niles gasped in surprise at the authorization.

And CC seized the opportunity to plant her lips on his half-parted ones.

It was like she had decided to take them back to that wonderful night when they put aside what separated them and gave in to their desire for each other: her hands went to his cheeks, her mouth was open and demanding, her body moved to be as closer to his as possible, after so much desire suppressed.

It felt like paradise.

It was better than that night in the mansion.

Now they were not angry and frustrated, not kissing with the courage out of a bottle of whisky, not in the middle of a room where they were used to have an assistance and fight for everything; here they were by themselves, truthfully enjoying each other, with no possibility of any interruptions, with as much time as they wanted.

Maybe even better: that night they had to meet halfway, and Niles got nervous and insecure – there was always the possibility of it being a prank, or that CC would find him too forward or too desperate; tonight she was in charge, making clear what she wanted, and it seemed the perfect solution for them to be able to go forward and enjoy their connection.

Now that he could use his hands, Niles raised them to find her arms and caress them, going up to her shoulders and reaching her back, tracing her spine until her lower back and bringing her even closer to him.

She shivered and moaned in delight.

The sensation of her bare torso against his was maddening.

The feeling of her tongue massaging his was making his head spin.

Now he wanted desperately to know if she was all nude, and his fingers extended to the curve of her buttocks and stayed there, pressing as if it helped to control his need to explore more of her.

He still kind of expected her to slap him at any moment.

Her reaction to his moves was to deepen the kiss and mold herself against him, and Niles' mind decided that was the moment when he would have the epiphany that he couldn't help but answering in kind to CC Babcock's teasing, in any circumstances.

So, once she was as excited as himself by the contact, he palmed her ass.

Yes, she was nude.

And yes, she answered in kind to him, too – she moved her hips and groaned, biting his lower lip.

Niles felt like he could melt right there.

(Or to explode, once she was his thunderbolt and whatever she did seemed to hit the target.)

When they parted, she rested her cheek on his and spoke through labored breathing, 'I'll take you to bed'.

'Uhm', he turned his head to peck her lips, 'Never thought I'd hear it from you'.

'You probably never thought you'd hear it from anyone', he could say she was smiling, and she took his hand again, 'But I bet you have fantasized about it from me'.

'I'm not telling you this', he followed the light pull he felt, but then stopped, 'Just a moment'.

She waited for him to take off his shoes.

When he was done, he extended his hand in the air again, confident she was going to take it.

She did so, and resumed guiding him to the bed, 'With time I'll find out everything about you'.

Niles climbed on and relaxed on his back at what he supposed was the middle of the bed, 'Someone is really confident about her interrogation techniques'.

'And someone soon will have his blood too far from his big head to have a clear mind and hide anything'.

'Hey! You're interested in taking my blood far from me?', he teased, 'I knew it. This is a trap. You're really a vampire, aren't you?'

Instead of answering him, she started unbuckling his belt.

The sound of the zipper in his pants being opened was almost unbearably sexy in the silent room.

'Aren't you expanding your questions any further?', she asked innocently, just to mock him.

'I won't question anything', he sighed, 'Do whatever you want with me'.

'Oh, Niles', she rested a hand over his heart, 'You always know what to say'.

He smiled at the endearment in her voice.


	6. What the eyes do not see - Part 2

**Slave to Love**

 **Chapter 6: What the eyes do not see – Part 2**

CC started pulling Niles' pants slowly down, 'I confess I'm thrilled', her hands followed the cloth, doubling the caress on his skin, 'I'll finally find out if you have _a little spatula_ '.

He grabbed the sheets by his sides instinctively, needing to focus on anything but the mix of teasing and gentleness and what it did to him, 'If you had any intention of humiliating me about my size, you missed the right moment'.

'Let's see if I can guess what you mean', she left him with his white boxers and black socks with garters, 'Maybe you're not much to look at in the beginning, but when you, let's say, _get engaged_ , you show a very satisfying answer, as I can see now', he felt the mattress lifting, 'Am I right?'

He pressed his lips, signaling he was not talking.

Her fingers traced his garters and went up until they reached his thighs.

She spoke in a low voice, 'Your legs are as beautiful as I remembered'.

'An elephant never forgets'.

'You better be more creative, slave', the blonde said, her hands teasing his inner thighs, 'If you need to be rightly stimulated to turn into this nice surprise…', she traced the line of his erection through the boxers, '…you better make sure _I_ am rightly stimulated'.

She moved again, and he felt her lay by his right side and plant a kiss on his shoulder.

Her hand rested on his stomach, just her fingertips going down to reach the waistband of his boxers, 'Do you want me to touch you?'

His breathe hitched, 'Pardon?'

'Maybe you're repulsed and this hard thing I can see here is a hidden feather duster', she whispered in his ear, her fingers going just a bit further.

He moved his hips against her palm.

'I want to hear it', she said, her nose grazing his cheek, 'Do you want me to touch you?'

'Yes', he said in a rough voice, turning his head to her, 'Please'.

She pressed her lips against his, giving him an amorous kiss, ' _Please_ what?'

'Please, I need to feel your touch'.

'Uhm, good boy', she praised, and deepened the kiss.

There was a sense of urgency in her tongue on his mouth, her breasts rubbing against his arm, one hand on his hair and the other taking his length inside his boxers.

And there was a sense of safeness, too.

Niles should never feel safe at being blindfolded and almost naked on CC Babcock's bed, but the slow pace added meaning to every gesture she did: she touched him, she teased him, she made their connection alive.

If they were connected, they were together.

If they were together, there was nothing to worry about.

Niles had a glimpse of an epiphany – something about their day to day interactions being a tentative search for this feeling of belonging they were sharing now.

The thought didn't quite complete itself, because she parted from him suddenly.

Before he could ask CC if there was something wrong, she pulled his boxers all the way down.

Now he was free of any clothes but his socks and garters – which she seemed to be really fond of, by the way she caressed them again –, and he felt…

Well, there was no other way to put it.

He felt _sexy_.

The woman he had fantasized about for years was enjoying his body shamelessly.

She desired him as he always wished she did.

(It was _literally_ a dream come true.)

She separated his legs and he felt her moving to be between them.

CC's hands set on his thighs.

She feathered kisses on his stomach.

Her lips reached his pubis.

And then, her tongue traced his length.

He couldn't contain his moaning.

(And, at that point, couldn't care less if it was obvious she aroused him uncontrollably.)

She moved to straddle his right thigh, and her wetness on his skin made him gasp.

She started moving – her center against his thigh –, while her hands grabbed his sides.

She nibbled at his shoulder, her breasts pressed against his arm.

His left hand went to her hair to caress her locks.

She sucked at the side of his neck, 'Don't move'.

He lowered his arm in obedience.

She sucked harder.

He gasped, 'Is it my punishment?'

'It's a warning', she answered, one of her hands on his hair to tilt his head and gain more access, 'I'm marking you. You won't forget again who is the boss'.

She was obviously going for a hickey, and Niles whimpered, grabbing the sheets with force, his erection twisting, 'Oh, God'.

CC moaned in appreciation of his obedience and demonstration of pleasure, resumed her hip moves and licked away the pain on his neck.

Niles tensed his leg to increase the friction of her clit against his thigh.

He wanted to help her to come.

There was something in the sounds CC was making – her labored breathing, her deep groans, her heartfelt sighs – that made him more feel than think how perfect she was, and how intense was his desire to give her pleasure.

He felt every place in his body she touched ready to burst into flames. Luckily, she was focused on her own center and not touching his cock, and this way he had a chance to last – the fact she was aroused and using him made it a deeply intimate experience, he was loving every second of it, and wanted it to last as much as possible.

Suddenly, her hands grabbed him forcefully – side and hair – her body tensed and her wetness spurted against his thigh.

The beauty of her orgasm took him by surprise.

Yes, she was like a thunderbolt – intense, strong, heart-accelerating – and he didn't even need to reach his own climax to share that awesomeness. Being part of it, almost as a witness, was a special kind of wonderful, like an orgasm on its own.

Niles felt CC resting her body on his side again, a leg on his stomach, her head on his shoulder. Her hot breathing tickled his neck while she tried to calm down.

Her hand caressed his chest.

Feeling bold by the tenderness of her gesture, Niles moved his right arm to involve her waist.

She melted against his side.

Feeling bolder by the response, he dared to move his head and kiss her forehead.

Again, she didn't disapprove of it, snuggling against him and sighing.

Their bodies found easily all the right spots for their curves to fit as if they were pieces of a perfect puzzle.

'You feel really good', she commented, and her hand lowered gently until it reached his hardness to play delicately with it, 'I was afraid our chemistry was an illusion'.

'It's not'.

'No. It's not'.

She moved to kiss him.

Deep, long, wet.

Intense, and still as if it was the most natural thing to do.

'You're even sexier in real life than in my fantasies', she pecked his lips, 'And we work well together', she pecked him again.

'Considering I just stayed here and waited on you most of the time, I must say you're being generous saying I did any work', he smiled, 'Aren't you full of surprises, tonight?'

'It seems I'm not surprising enough to shut you up'.

'You can't be surprising all the time, as the marks on my neck suggest', his smile turned into a smirk, 'Once a vampire, always a vampire'.

'You should behave if you want my permission to come'.

'I'm not pledging for anything. When I agreed to be your slave I knew I was not supposed to have any control over what happens'.

She stayed in silence.

Niles waited for her reaction, wondering if he had said something wrong.

He sincerely hoped not, because he had said the truth – her dominance during slave time made perfect sense to him.

Finally, she spoke, and with great enthusiasm, 'Damn, you're good!'

She kissed him again, her hand sliding on his length, taking her time to explore the textures and details of it.

When they parted, he spoke, 'I reciprocate the feeling'.

'I don't remember mentioning _feelings_ ', she argued, her hand descending to cup his balls, 'And you better not get bold with your words, because I have you in my hands – in more senses than one'.

His voice was strained by the exact limit between pain and pleasure she had reached with the way she was touching him, 'I was gullible enough to believe I was free to express myself'.

She extended her fingers behind his balls, finding the right spot to put pressure on his prostate.

It was so good he bulked his hips in arousal.

'You are free to speak', she answered, the self-satisfied smile obvious on her voice, 'Just keep in mind I'm in control. What If I turn unpredictable? I don't think you're fit for planning any complex escape, now'.

'I'm fit for any _hard_ task you demand, Babcock, as you can perfectly see'.

'Yeah', she chuckled at his wordplay in the low tone that always sent shivers through his spine, 'And I intend on proving my point based on exactly the fact you're _really_ hard'.

He was not left to wonder what she meant: she let go of his balls and moved again.

This time she straddled him.

Niles could not quite believe what was happening.

CC started rubbing her labia and clit on his length.

It seemed she wanted to come again, and intended to take him with her, this time.

She planted her hands on his chest for leverage, and stablished a slow pace.

She had been right: he could not really think, much least say, anything complex, now. He just moaned, dazzled by the way their bodies reacted to each other and their centers pulsated in waves of pleasure.

When her body tensed again, she stopped before the climax happened.

She bent forward to kiss him, then adjusted her body to whisper in his ear, 'If you keep being such a good servant, I may consider the possibility of you entering me. Wouldn't it be nice? Wouldn't you want to be hard inside of me? Haven't you dreamed of it every time you ogled my ass? Haven't you touched yourself thinking of it?'

He groaned, tensing his legs, hands clenching on the sheets.

CC straightened her back and took his hands.

Yes, she did it because she needed leverage, but she wanted to be what he grabbed to deal with the arousal, too. She wanted to feel the strength in his fists, the wild clenching, the effort to stay put and do just what she ordered.

She moved – still slowly, but more forcefully – with a control over the situation that gave Niles the feeling that she was pulling him steadily to a point of no return.

He never knew how much he wanted her to manipulate him like that until that moment.

All he needed was to be in her hands and be dragged into reckless pleasure.

She joined his hands, secured them with one of hers, and freed the other.

She used it to tease the head of his cock.

Niles tried to move his hips, and raised his head, 'I'm…'.

'Shush', she interrupted him, 'Just relax'.

She kept teasing his tip and rocking her hips, and his breathing faltered: how could he relax? What was she trying to say? What was he to do? What did she want from him? Should he come? Should he resist?

The hand on his let go, and reached for his balls.

She caressed them, and suddenly, everything made sense.

Niles realized he still was trying to take matters in his hands.

He had said he was her slave and that she would take the decisions, but he was not really giving her complete power. He was tense because he was _wondering_ what he should do, as if the choice was his.

Niles licked his lips, breathed deeply and put his hands under his head.

His body relaxed.

He was surrendering completely.

'Just like that', CC approved, reading correctly the change in his attitude, and resumed her movements, 'Nice shoulders, by the way'.

Her unexpected compliment, the wetness sliding on him, the scent of her body, the pressure of her hand on his cock – everything added fuel to his burning.

He stopped thinking and let her take him.

When he came, it felt like an explosion.

He shouted her business name, in despair but in adoration.

He felt empty, but fulfilled.

He barely remembered where he was, but there was no other place he'd rather be.

Nothing had ever felt so right.

CC leaned on Niles again, kissing him while she used her hand to massage her clit with the head of his cock.

His body trembled in the post-orgasm teasing.

His hands went to her ass to help her grind against him.

His member was very sensitive, but the rubbing against her center was so good it made him ache to put that freshly-orgasmed cock inside her.

She separated their lips for a moment, and he heard her licking her fingers.

Niles was surprised she wanted to taste him like that.

She moaned and kissed him again, the grinding becoming faster while their tongues caressed each other.

In her second orgasm CC whimpered his name against his lips.

Niles couldn't think properly for some time, suspended in the feeling of perfection.

Again, he had a flash of an epiphany: for some moments, he understood he should not regret any choice he ever made in his life, once those choices, even if through many twists and turns, leaded him to this perfect moment in her arms.

CC kept kissing him, but her altered breathing didn't allow her to do it as deeply as she seemed to want.

Niles' hands went up.

One of them landed on her lower back, in a touch intended to sooth.

The other cradled her head, entwining his fingers in her locks and making her part from him.

He caressed her lips with his, helping her to calm down through softness.

She sighed and accepted his offer of help.

It worked: soon they found again the intimate rhythm they enjoyed most.

He lowered his hands to the bed again, making clear she was back in control.

She caressed his cheek, her kisses turning less demanding and more affectionate.

In an impulse, Niles took her hand from his cheek to his mouth to kiss her knuckles.

After doing so, he rested their hands together over his heart.

For long moments, they stayed in silence, just sharing the steady beating.

And then she lifted the joined hands to her lips, to kiss his knuckles.

Niles beamed at her tenderness in reciprocating his gesture.

He could not say if she was smiling, too, but there were waves of affection coming from her, and he knew they meant more than any visible smile could express.

CC spoke in a gentle voice, 'I'll have a shower. You may take off the mask when you hear the bathroom door closing. Slave time is over the moment you leave the penthouse', she freed her hand and patted his chest, 'Do it before I get back to the room'.

His smile was gone.

So, he was dismissed.

Well, he was a slave. It had been clear since the beginning. He shouldn't be disappointed.

No, he was not disappointed.

He was _insecure_.

The old ghost of Babcock's despise was back to haunt him.

To his surprise, she touched his lips with hers again.

Tenderly.

'It must be like this', she parted just enough to whisper, 'Please, trust me'.

Niles sighed.

He had reached, undoubtedly, a point of no return.

'Yes, baby. I trust you'.

There was silence.

He wondered if she was going to contradict herself and say he was not free to say anything he wanted, and that he should have known endearments were off-limits.

He wondered if she was going to ask him what the hell he was doing and punish him – maybe not in a pleasurable fashion.

(Or maybe she would intend for it not to be pleasurable, and still he would enjoy it, because right now he couldn't imagine any physical thing she did to him that did not involve pleasure.)

He wondered if she was going to flee from the bed in a panic and send him away.

'You know what?', she finally said, her hand resting on his for a farewell caress while she nose-kissed him, 'You've been wonderful, so far'.

And with that she went off the bed.

Niles felt the mattress lifting and waited for the sound of the bathroom door, as she had ordered.

It didn't come.

Time went by.

Suddenly, she was back on him.

For a long and loving parting kiss.

And then CC went away again, this time jumping off the bed as if it burned her, and quickly exiting the room.

The moment he heard the clicking sound of the bathroom door, Niles took off the mask.

First thing he saw was his own reflection in the mirror above him.

He had forgotten completely about it.

So, while he was blindfolded, that witch had been probably observing him from different angles, testing the possibilities of making him lose control and enjoying his reactions?

Uhm, that was sexy. He wished she would allow him to watch them, too, some day.

Niles observed himself to see what she had seen: the black socks and garters she seemed to like so much; the thigh she had used to come in the first time, still glistening with her wetness; his stomach and middle with something of his own sperm mixed with her juices; his cheeks flushed; the hickey on his neck; his member softened.

Should he feel used, abused and ashamed?

Should he feel guilty, once he was there because he gave his sworn enemy opportunity to blackmail him?

Did he deserve any indignity Babcock fancied?

 _Meh._

His eyes were shining, he had a foolish smile on his lips and a glorious feeling cursing through his body.

There was nothing wrong with what had happened in that room.

There would never be anything wrong between them.

Niles had finally found his place in the world.

It was in CC Babcock's life, as he always suspected it, but not as an enemy – as the source of pleasure she could reach for wherever and whenever she wanted to.

If the door to her bathroom opened now, and she came back to bed ready to start it all over again, he would do it gladly. He was ready to pleasure her as many times as she desired him to. He would do anything for her to want him again and again and again until forever.

And yet, things were great the way she had chosen them to be tonight, too. Ending their encounter so abruptly made him feel desired – she had kind of run away from him to be able to part! –, and created a delicious sense of anticipation about next time.

Now he understood perfectly why she was so sure there would be a next time.

The sound of the shower reminded Niles he was supposed to be a good slave and leave.

He got off the bed and started taking the clothes she had scattered by the room.

He picked her red robe, brought it close to his nostrils to feel her scent in it, then folded it carefully and placed it on the bed.

He put his pants and shirt on, feeling sticky and dirty from their fluids.

It provoked a shiver on him that had nothing to do with disgust.

Some minutes later Niles left the penthouse, knowing that _slave time_ had really been a trap: CC Babcock had put her claws in his body and soul, tonight, and there would not be a single moment of his life that wouldn't belong to her, from now on.


	7. Under their noses

_Hi, people!_

 _The rating has changed. Radically._

 _Thank you for the reviews and faves and PMs. They make my day._

 **Slave to Love**

 **Chapter 7: Under their noses**

 _Uptown girl_ , Niles sang while descending the back stairs, _She's been living in her uptown world_ , he chose an apron, _I bet she never had a backstreet guy_ , he put it on, _I bet her mama never told her why_.

The butler opened some doors ( _I'm gonna try for an uptown girl_ ) to retrieve the basics for Sheffield breakfast number 3 ( _She's been living in her white bread world_ ) still singing ( _As long as anyone with hot blood can_ ), now slightly distracted ( _And now she's looking for a downtown man_ ) by the fact he was mentally planning his next chores ( _That's what I am_ ).

Niles wanted something special. His mood demanded _fancy_ , this morning.

He decided to call that bakery that delivers the decorated muffins.

It would be good to have some smiling faces to munch on, today.

( _Uhm… It seems Babcock's dietary preferences are rubbing off on me._ )

The butler snickered to himself, picked the extension phone and dialed the familiar number.

His fingers tapped the island at the melody he sang absent mindedly while waiting.

' _And when she knows what she wants from her time_

 _And when she wakes up and makes her mind_

 _She'll see I'm not so tough_

 _Just because_

 _I'm in_ – Oh, good morning. It's Niles'.

The attendant remembered him, commented how long they hadn't heard from him and asked if everything was all right, to what Niles joked it must really be impossible to forget the guy with the British accent who always asked for the same thing, guaranteed everything was wonderful and he hoped the same went for the baker's staff.

When the call was over, Niles left the phone at hand on the island, pondering on how polite and caring people could be and how good it was to have such a nice conversation to start the day.

He started going from the kitchen to the dinner room and back, preparing the tables for the soon to be arriving family.

' _You know I've seen her in her uptown world_

 _She's getting tired of her high class toys_

 _And all her presents from her uptown boys_

 _She's got a choice'_

He had hummed a good part of the long line of vocalizations of the song when he realized his own high mood.

Niles shook his head, shrugging off the strong notion that he was being foolish.

Today was supposed to be a normal day.

Nothing remarkable had happened.

Yes, now he was in Babcock's hands at any time she decided to, not being a free man, anymore, and his mistress was the most spiteful person he had ever met.

The scenario was terrible, when he thinks about it rationally.

But, once she had no interest in exposing their situation, he didn't need to be worried of people getting suspicious and asking questions. If he managed to be discreet, he would have to deal with mild annoyances in the form of a nosy household, nothing more.

It meant he didn't really mind being in CC Babcock's hands, act as her slave and be controlled by her wishes. He enjoyed her satisfaction – it gave _him_ a kind of satisfaction.

(It was something he couldn't quite understand: how could he feel glad to serve her, such a terrible and egotistical person, who demanded absurd things and thought the world should provide her every whim?)

Well, things could be worse.

Niles would have the occasional trysts with Babcock and, between those isolated moments of slavery, life would go on as usual, with his snarky self zingering her and her snobbish self volleying back, every chance they got.

However, last night had been an unexpected delicious experience of intimacy. It made Niles come home floating in the air, sleep contentedly and wake up as if the world had turned into paradise.

Something had changed deeply inside him.

So deeply, in fact, that he had to _pretend_ to be in his usual mood (what meant he was not), and couldn't act as if nothing had happened (what meant something huge had).

The butler stopped in the middle of the kitchen: so, after spending more than a decade criticizing Babcock for her egotistical and detached behavior, and objectifying her in order to not permit any affection to tint the way he saw her, Niles was more than happy at being her slave and giving pleasure to her?

So happy he had forgotten he was dealing with someone nicknamed _witch_ , who didn't have many morals and much less sympathy?

But last night CC Babcock showed a different face to Niles.

She hadn't just thought of herself or been cruel. She had been patient and seductive.

She was the one in control, she knew it, and still she had chosen to be gentle and sexy.

Or maybe _he_ found her sexy when she was gentle.

But she had teased, too, and he found her sexy all the same.

As he had always found her sinfully sexy when she behaved as a beast while working, showing her metaphorical fangs and menacing people.

Did it mean he found her sexy with any attitude?

Well, he had known the answer to that question for some time, and he could live with it.

However, this warmth in his chest was not just lust.

Did it mean he found her… _attractive_ … in another way? In a positive way? In a caring way?

It was a preposterous idea!

She was not a good person, and he would never feel anything for her but animal desire and the instinct to point her wrongs.

However, as Lincoln famously said, if you want to test a man's character, give him power.

Babcock was a man, she had power over Niles and what did she do?

She was tender and sensual.

What did it reveal about her?

And about him?

Niles was startled by a noise.

It was the delivery boy, who had knocked and now was waving at him from the back door.

(The bakery was quick and discrete. He loved it.)

The butler opened the door and received the package and the newspaper, which the boy had gently picked up from the floor to give him. There was a brief conversation on how the day promised to be beautiful, some amenities on how life had been, and the boy was gone with a tip and Niles' regards to the rest of the bakery's staff.

The butler closed the door, put the newspaper on the round table, started unpacking things on the island and making them presentable for breakfast.

While he did his chores, his mind wandered back to his previous thoughts.

What was this contentment he was feeling? Could he call it _happiness_? If the answer was _yes_ , how could his nemesis be the source of such a feeling? Their encounter last night had meant so much to him that he couldn't face life as usual afterwards?

Well, he had been intimate with Miss Babcock and she had said she enjoyed it and wanted more. That was not a small thing, to be sincere, with the amount of fantasies and repressed feelings he had about her.

Niles sighed, started the coffee machine and glanced at his watch.

He had time to sit for a while and read the newspaper.

Getting in touch with the world outside may help him to put his crazy mind in check.

He sat at the small table and turned the pages, focusing in the images and headlines, trying to find something interesting.

He passed by the latest news on politics ( _Uptown girl_ ), economy ( _You know I can't afford to buy her pearls_ ), travel ( _But maybe someday when my ship comes in_ ), arts ( _She'll understand what kind of guy I've been_ ), sports ( _And then I'll win_ ).

He was humming the vocalizations again when the phone rang.

Niles frowned, looking at it suspiciously.

It was too early for anyone to call the mansion for business.

The Fines usually appeared at the front or back door with no warning and already demanding food.

In the few times the bakery had forgotten something, they had simply knocked on the back door, not called.

Wishing it was not an emergency or unexpected bad news, he picked it up, 'Sheffield Residence'.

' _Good morning, Butler Boy. How you doin'?'_

He beamed immediately, 'Good morning, witch!', realizing his overjoyed tone, he cleared his throat, 'To what deity I owe this charming call at such an eerie hour?'

' _Just wanted you to know I'll be late for work, today'_ , she lowered her voice to the familiar sultry, _'I had a long night'_.

Niles pouted, 'I don't think it's appropriate for me to know about your nightly adventures'.

' _What?'_

He realized he was jealous at the idea she had been doing something interesting after he left, and tried to hide it in a zinger, 'Not that I care, but your sisterhood may get offended you're talking about your secret rituals to outsiders'.

' _I didn't go out to dance naked in the woods'_ , she spoke seriously, as if it was a real possibility, what was so cute it always crumbled part of his reserves, _'You were the only reason for me to not get much sleep, last night, and I have the right to share this burden with you'_.

'I don't follow', he messed with his collar, feeling hot at the pagan image she had conjured, 'How was it you couldn't sleep because of me? I left early'.

She sighed, _'Tell me, Niles: did you sleep well, last night?'_

'Yes'.

' _Why?_ '

He blinked, surprised at the question and hesitant about the answer that came to his mind, 'Well…'

' _Tell the truth'._

'I was happy', Niles confessed, 'I _am_ happy, in fact'.

' _Exactly'_ , she said, an obvious smile in her voice, _'Me, too. And it was so unusual for my frozen soul that I couldn't sleep!_ '

'Excuse me, but you speak as if I'm to blame because happiness is such a foreign concept to you', he was beaming again, 'It's not my fault you'll behave like a zombie for the day'.

' _You wish I was a zombie, so your brainless self would not be at risk'_ , she lowered her voice again, _'However, you know I'm a vampire'_.

'Yes', he lowered his voice, too, his hand caressing the side of his neck, glad she had not marked him where it would be apparent, 'I have evidences of it all over me'.

' _Well'_ , she spoke in the slightly high-pitched tone that showed when her emotions got the best of her, but soon calmed down and was back to teasing, _'Be aware: I don't have mercy on people who disturb my sleeping cycle. You'll pay'_.

'If you can forgive Mister Daniels and Mister Walker, I'm sure you can forgive me'.

' _Of course I can. I just don't want to'_.

He chuckled, 'Noted'.

She scoffed good-naturedly, _'Bye, Hazel'_.

'Bye, wit-Wait!'

' _Yes?_ '

'Am I supposed to make up some story for Mister Sheffield? About your delayed arrival, I mean'.

' _I don't believe Maxwell really cares as long as I'm not so late he is forced to do any actual work but, if you want to make up something preposterous, just go ahead and have fun'_ , she chuckled, _'Just tell me what you said and his reaction, when we meet. I'm sure it'll be precious'_.

'But…'

' _What is it, now? Let me rest, or you'll have to come here and lift the rock from my coffin_ '.

He rolled his eyes at her using his joke and decided not to read her words as an invitation, but his voice sounded softer than he intended, 'If this is not about telling him… It means you called… _me_?'

' _Well'_ , he could almost see her biting her lower lip in sudden shyness, _'I was in the mood for hearing your voice and for menacing you. One stone, two birds. No good?'_

He opened his mouth to answer, but there were footsteps in the back stairs, followed by Fran's voice whining his name.

' _I've heard her'_ , the blonde said, disappointed, _'See you later'_.

CC hung up, and Niles turned to see what the brunette wanted.

Fran descended the stairs and, the moment she saw him waiting silently for her, she scowled as if all her suspicions had been just confirmed.

Niles wondered what she had in mind, and decided to be gentle to diffuse some of her wary mood, 'Good morning, Miss Fine. May I help you?'

'You can bet on it', she stopped in front of him, adjusting her fluffy pink robe in a way he recognized as _indignant_ , 'I looked for you after dinner and you were not in the mansion'.

He should have known, 'Really? Which time was it?'

She squinted at his innocent face, 'And now he thinks I'm a fool'.

'I don't follow', Niles took off the apron and put on his coat.

Fran opened her mouth in scandal at his attitude, he raised his brows and shrugged, moving to turn off the coffee machine, dislodge the coffee recipient and take it to the dining room.

He picked the newspaper from the table in his way out, ignoring solemnly the fact his friend was giving him The Eye of The Eyes.

The subject would not be closed so easily, but he had to gain time to have a good story prepared. This was just the first occasion when he would have to dodge someone's questions, after all.

(If everything went right, the first of _many_ occasions.)

The Nanny tailed him closely, as expected, and the butler summoned strength to deal with what was to come.

To his good luck, Mister Sheffield entered the room at that exact moment, and Niles had the perfect excuse to try for a diversion, 'Good morning, Sir! Here's the news'.

'Good morning, Niles, Miss Fine. Thank you, Old Man', he sat, as usual, at the head of the table, opened the newspaper and started shuffling through it, speaking distractedly, 'I hope your situation from last night is solved'.

' _Situation_?', Fran chimed in quickly, seizing the opportunity.

Maxwell Sheffield was known for his obtuseness as much as for his ill timing. So, he started explaining himself while still flipping through the pages, 'I was talking to Niles, Miss Fine. He asked for time off for something personal and…', he raised his head, saw the woman's expecting face and turned his head at Niles, realizing he had spoken too much, 'Oh'.

Somehow touched that his usually obtuse-about-personal-matters boss had bothered to ask about his life, and now obviously regretted to do it in front of Fran, Niles gave him a reassuring smile, 'I did good use of my time off last night, Sir. Thank you so much for your understanding'.

Maxwell nodded, relieved, and hid behind the newspaper while Niles served him.

Fran was shocked at how easily the British stopped talking about an obviously intriguing subject.

It was as if they really believed such cat could be put out of the hat and everybody would pretend nothing had happened.

Well, she was not British. No cats would wander around unnoticed.

She just needed time to plot a better approach.

 **xxx**

Niles was dusting the living room, later in the morning.

School day made it easier.

Being able to defend himself from Miss Fine's antics to extract information from him to the point she got so annoyed she went to Queen's to visit her mother and, as she announced with a glare, _Recharge her yenta skills_ , made it easier, too.

Niles was not sure what to do about his current situation. Of course, Babcock wanted secrecy, and he agreed it was for the better, but it would be necessary to create a good story to justify his absences from the mansion and, once news spread so easily among the family, he would have to lie to everybody.

He was ready to do it, even if it made him guilty and would demand an energy that would be better used in other activities.

As cleaning a room that permitted him to watch the front door ( _And when she's walking)_

The place needed a thorough cleaning, anyway ( _She's looking so fine)_

But he knew he was there because he couldn't take that phone call off his mind ( _And when she's talking)_

He didn't expect her to be the kind who calls the next day ( _She'll say that she's mine)_

He wondered how he would manage not to act as an idiot every time he thought of her, if in the first day he was already orbiting the part of the house where he could see her arriving.

 _She'll say I'm not so tough_

 _Just because_

 _I'm in-_ **Ding dong**

He turned, his lips parted in juvenile expectation.

There she was!

Niles had to contain himself to not run.

He opened the door and they found out they were sporting twin happy faces.

They spoke together, 'Hello, hello!'

'Uhm, what a good mood', CC laughed, entering and stopping with her back to him, 'All because someone finally put you in your place?'

'Once the person to do it is the most powerful witch in the face of the Earth…', he divested her from her coat in a deliberately slow and caressing gesture, '…I consider it acceptable'.

'Yes, you're a privileged man', she shivered at the touch of his hands on her arms and his voice so close to her ear, 'I ordered heads to be cut off for much less than your usual attitude'.

She spoke and turned to him.

Niles had her coat on his arm, pressed against his body.

CC licked her lips, both knowing she had realized he wanted _her_ against him.

He nodded in a gentlemanly fashion, 'I'm honored to receive such distinction'.

She lowered her voice, giving a step towards him, 'You've deserved it so far'.

He gave a step towards her, 'Weren't we supposed to be discreet?'

She rested a hand over her heart, 'Yes, we're supposed to be discreet'.

'Well, it's just me and Mister Sheffield at home…'

'Nanny Fine is not in the mansion?'

'She's at Sylvia's'.

CC stood impossibly closer to Niles, 'And the brats are at school?'

'Yes', his eyes went to her lips, 'And, to be sincere, the man in the office wouldn't get innuendo if it slapped him in the face'.

She smirked, 'I'm enjoying more and more the things you say'.

'I'm at your service'.

'Damn', she groaned, 'Slave time is on'.

He widened his eyes, 'What about Mister Sheffield? I'm not sure we can… do something without him noticing'.

She winked, 'Maxwell wouldn't get what is happening if we did it in front of him'.

Niles blinked in surprise.

CC chuckled, 'No, I'm not suggesting it. He would never be able to look us in the eye again, I like my job and you need yours'.

He decided to acknowledge her teasing with a smile.

(He decided not to clarify his surprise was about her sharing her despise for Maxwell's lack of perception soon after praising the things he, Niles, usually said.

It had been so spontaneous she hadn't realized it.

 _Deal with that, Old Man._ )

She tilted her head indicating the closet, with a hand resting on her coat, 'Why don't you put it in there, so you can have the real thing in your arms?'

 _Wow._

Niles turned his torso slightly and extended his free arm to open the closet door without parting from her too much.

However, he didn't need to worry about parting: CC kind of glued her front to his and pushed him slightly towards the closet, as if rubbing on him and making him reach out around her to hang the coat were the best ways to supervise his actions.

He smiled fondly and managed to close the door, 'Now I see why your father calls you _kitten_ '.

'Why do you say that?', she purred, pressing him against the closet door.

His now free hands rested on her hips, 'You entertain yourself messing with people's routines', the hands went to her waist and he tilted his head, his eyes on her lips, 'Acting cute while being in the way'.

'Me, acting cute? I thought I was just pestering', she grinned, putting her arms on his shoulders, 'My charms are stronger than I expected'.

'Maybe you're a better witch than you give yourself credit', he approached his face and whispered, 'Or it's time to admit I'm a weak target'.

CC caressed the hair over his ear, 'You seem to intend on kissing me, slave', her eyes locked with his, 'Who gave you permission?'

'I'm just preparing myself', he answered, 'Always waiting for your instructions, Mistress'.

' _Niles? Was that CC at the door?_ '

Maxwell's voice, coming loudly from another room, made both groan and part slightly.

CC patted Niles' chest, 'I'll greet my business partner and say how much of a loth you are, once I rang the bell but had to see myself in. I'll find an excuse to get out as soon as possible. Where do we meet?'

He nodded in understanding of her plan and adjusted his coat to focus, 'A guest room?'

'The one right over the office is ready?'

His eyes got dark at her suggestion, 'It's going to be in ten minutes'.

'Good', she touched his lips with hers gently, 'See you in fifteen', she let go of him and smirked, before walking away, 'Be naked when I get there'.


	8. Over their heads

**Slave to Love**

 **Chapter 8: Over their heads**

CC reached the door of the guest room and knocked to signal her presence.

To say she was thrilled didn't make justice to the feeling of defying the limits of proper behavior inside the mansion.

Directly over Maxwell's head!

During worktime!

The first part was a novelty to her, who had had a crush on her business partner for years.

The last part was a novelty to her workaholic self.

(The butterflies on her stomach must be related to that. She was not used to try new things.)

The door opened just enough for Niles' voice to come through in a whisper, 'Say the password'.

She smiled, thinking of the possibilities, then decided, ' _Butler Boy_ '.

(Even herself couldn't say from where that had come, but it sounded right.)

The door opened quickly to show a robe-clad Niles sporting an obviously fake frown, 'Enter before I change my mind'.

CC stepped inside and, seeing the butler was distracted closing the door in the most careful way possible, she pushed his back against the closest wall.

The door slammed shut.

She giggled at his wide eyes, resting her hands on his chest.

'I should have known better than letting the dog in', he whispered in the softest of voices, 'What do you think you're doing?'

'I ordered you to be naked', she ran her hands on the robe, savoring the curves of his body through it, 'Feeling disobedient, slave?'

Niles' breathing was altered, 'I couldn't risk someone else accidently coming here. Knowing Mister Sheffield and his terrible tim-Woah!'

She had pulled at the string, opened the robe in a swift gesture and pressed him between her and the wall.

What caused a _thump_ and extracted a new giggle from her.

CC kept smiling at Niles.

She didn't seem worried or in a hurry.

On the contrary – she seemed to be enjoying the moment.

Her playful mood made Niles grow fonder of her and, next thing he knew, his hand had raised in a caress to her cheek and then it was putting a lock of hair behind her ear, and then she was inclining her head towards his touch and he spoke before thinking, 'We should be more careful, sweetheart'.

He was again wide-eyed, frozen in fear of her reaction to his impulsive tenderness.

A smug smirk appeared on her lips, 'And why is that, _baby_?', she raised her brows, 'Afraid your old bones will break?'

She made her point pressing further against him.

'I thought we had to avoid any unwanted attention', Niles licked his lips, making an effort to not show how giddy he was she had kept her word that he was free to speak his mind, 'What if Mister Sheffield hears us? What if Miss Fine comes home unexpectedly?'

'You worry too much', she pursed her lips, 'There's still too much blood in that brain of yours'.

'So, that was the plan', he caressed her forearms while squinting at her, 'You want me dumb in order to win an argument'.

'I want you. Dot'.

His hands stilled and his eyes got darker.

She was his mistress, she didn't need to say anything about their situation – just order him around – and still, she was expressing herself sincerely.

(He liked it more than he could ever imagine.)

As if it was not enough, CC gave Niles a genuine smile.

It was as if she had suddenly found out all weapons she could use to crumble his walls, and had decided there was no better time to use them.

Both tilted their heads and approached to kiss.

The touch of lips to lips was a relief. It felt as if they had been apart for days and, still, it was fulfilling as just people who see each other so often and develop a peculiar kind of intimacy can experience.

Once everything seemed permitted, Niles enlaced CC's waist with his arms, pulling her as close as he could.

His desire to have her molded against him was a huge turn on, if her deep moan showed something.

She didn't stop kissing him while she pulled him to the bed.

When they reached it, Niles was already naked, the robe in his hands.

To CC's utter surprise, the moment they separated to breathe, Niles started folding the robe and looking around for some suitable place to put it.

She observed him with attention.

She didn't know exactly why that man messed with her head so much.

Now, she was aroused by his naked body and his scent and his taste and his heat, and at the same time found the cutest thing ever that he was still the neat butler while flustered with passion.

She felt her cheeks blush in a moment of overwhelming. There was something about such a proper man still capable of being proper in such a situation that made her grow fond of him.

He was taking care of their surroundings and keeping them in relative order while being at her mercy, as if being with her was a natural continuation of his day to day life.

Being with her was something that happened effortlessly, not a disruption of normalcy.

It was a fascinating notion.

It was a beautiful notion.

It was a lov-

The robe ended neatly folded on a nearby chair, and Niles looked at CC with such a focus she lost her train of thought.

He was assessing her feelings.

He was waiting to know from her what would be the next step, now that he had taken care of something that, in his head, was essential.

She felt her cheeks heat even more under his gaze.

It seemed Niles took her reaction wrong, because he covered his middle in sudden embarrassment, as if he had just remembered he was naked.

CC adored his sudden demureness, and rested her hands on his shoulders to push him down slightly until he was sitting on the bed, 'Are you shy before your mistress?'

'You're still in your clothes', Niles answered, sitting down on the bed and looking up at her with something akin to puppy eyes, while covering his middle with his hands, 'I'm kinda confused on where we stand'.

'Let me show you, then', she said, putting a hand on her pants' pocket, and taking out the black mask.

She saw him gulp down.

She saw the lust in his eyes.

He didn't uncover himself.

He just smirked at her, 'Would you, Mistress?'

CC never considered _reciprocity_ as something important. However, every time Niles teased her back, or responded in kind to her actions, she felt something warm that boosted her confidence and made her want more.

(Was it the same with the zingers? Did she enjoy them because they required synchrony and a deep understanding of the other's feelings and thoughts?)

She put the mask on him delicately, and then caressed the hair over his ear, as if to smooth it.

But then her fingertips advanced to his jaw.

And then, she touched under his chin.

He raised his head obediently at her indication, and she took his lips in a sensual kiss.

When she let go he let out a deep sigh.

His desire aroused her, and she kissed him again, with renewed fervor.

She separated his knees with her hands and knelt on the floor, between his legs.

She rested a hand on his stomach and pushed lightly, 'Lie down'.

Niles did so, relaxing on his back, and still covering his middle.

CC's hands caressed his chest, his stomach, his pubis, his thighs.

Her nails made the same exploring path, followed by her lips.

'This cat's tail is already out of the bag', she commented in that patronizing tone that made his heart beat faster, kissing his fingers, that still tried to conceal his erection, 'Why are you making things so _hard_ to me?'

He groaned at her wicked wording.

Her low chuckle echoed in the room, and her lips nibbled on his fingers.

He moaned, 'Oh, Miss Babcock…'

CC felt something unexpected at his use of her business name.

This was Niles, the butler: her sworn enemy, the man who claimed to hate her. He called her lots of things and, in formal occasions, he used the neutral form he had just said.

In a moment of intimacy and vulnerability, with his eyes covered and the proof of his desire in front of her, his words showed he was thinking of her and who she was – _Miss Babcock_.

The accomplished producer.

The powerful woman.

It was a million times sexier than any _You're handsome_ from Maxwell.

Her lips bestowed kisses on his knuckles, and her tongue entered the game, tasting him through his fingers.

She could demand anything from him, but she decided that coaxing him to surrender to her was a delicious battle she wanted to fight.

His fingers relaxed a bit, permitting her to reach more of his skin.

'You want it', she said between licks, 'I know you don't see much action', some nibbling, 'I can say I'm the best you ever had'.

'Nothing ever felt this way'.

She beamed at his hoarse confession.

His fingers opened a bit more, almost letting go completely.

She sucked at his middle finger, making him shudder.

Niles tensed suddenly, raising his head, 'I don't remember locking the door. Would you-'

'No', she cut him off.

'But…'

She put her hands over his, 'I like the danger'.

'What if-'

' _He_ 'll survive', she took his hands delicately, kissed one, the other, then put them on the bed, by his sides, 'Hi, there…', she greeted the part of him that was now excitedly showing itself.

CC took him in her mouth and started sucking in a maddening steady pace – not slow, not fast, just pumping him right – efficiently moving from the subject of whatever he had just spoke about.

Niles had to focus actively on not moaning loudly, what brought new thoughts of someone hearing them and made him clench his hands.

'Just relax', she told him, her hand caressing his stomach in an oddly intimate gesture.

'I'm trying to be discreet, once you're not helping me to'.

'Oh, I'm sorry', she answered in fake regret, 'I'll occupy your mouth'.

CC let go of him.

He heard some shuffling (she was probably taking her clothes off) and he felt her climbing up the mattress and maneuvering closer and closer to his head.

'Make me come', she ordered from above him.

Niles lifted his hands to localize her and found her legs by the sides of his head.

He travelled them on her thighs, reaching her buttocks.

CC lowered her body and he felt the scent of her.

He went into action with lips, tongue and fingers.

He was in heaven. One of the things he most fantasized about was pleasuring her like this, and he didn't even have to wonder if she was enjoying it – her low moans of his name and hands caressing his chest spoke for themselves.

She came soon, with a shudder and a long deep groan.

(If someone saw them at that point, they would feel more proud than ashamed.)

Niles kept licking her gently, almost soothingly, not wanting this specific mission to be over.

'Yeah', she moved to offer even more of herself, 'Clean under something, at least once'.

He teased her clit with some nibbling in response.

She whimpered, 'Stop it'.

'As you wish', he answered and obeyed, with a last parting peck to her center.

'Hey!', she protested, chuckling, 'Keep going!'

'Sorry, Mistress. You managed to take away all blood from my brain and now I can't say when you're joking'.

He spoke and went back to his teasing, making her shudder and let go a satisfied moan.

It seemed she liked the rough side, not minding when he was more forceful on her. Niles understood that, as long as she was in control, everything would be fine.

He rejoiced in the opportunity to find out more about her preferences in bed. He surely would use this knowledge in the near future. As a good servant, he knew the best strategy was to be observant and keep information in mind, to make sure the ones in charge didn't have to ask something twice.

And being a good servant never felt so rewarding.

CC stretched and adjusted her body, leaning on Niles', 'Keep it light, now. I'll be busy down here, and I want to focus'.

She relaxed her body on his and resumed her sucking from before.

It was easy to keep things light with her taking off his concentration.

'It's delicious', she spoke, 'Isn't it a shame the door is unlocked?'

'Uhm?'

'I guess you want to last, and God preserves me, but I want it too, but it's end game if Maxwell gets intrigued and comes after us'.

A wave of arousal hit Niles because CC was playing with the notion of being seen by her business partner, and he whimpered.

'What is it, servant?'

 _Oh-oh._

She had called him _servant_.

In _that_ tone.

The tone of _that_ night.

There was just one answer his mind, altered by passion, provided to that word.

'Trollop', he said, his hands pulling her down to his mouth to devour her again.

What happened then was unexpected.

CC closed her eyes and surrendered to the sensation of his mouth in her and her mouth in him.

Niles touched her body with no regard to who was in command and no fear of doing something wrong.

There was no possibility of wrong between them.

They didn't even remember it was supposed to be a master-slave relationship.

No rules were applying, for the moment – both served, both were served.

They came together.

And soothed the other with licks and delicate kisses, while their breathing went back to normal.

At some point, both sighed, and chuckled at the coincidence.

CC got off Niles and out of bed.

He heard what he supposed was her putting on her clothes.

'See how generous I am?', she extended the robe over him and inclined to peck his lips, 'I could leave you naked and exposed, but I won't'.

'If I didn't know better, I'd think there's someone at the door and you're keeping appearances'.

'You know better', she chuckled, 'I wouldn't risk people finding out about my boy-toy', her hand caressed his chest, 'End of slave time'.

She kissed him again, slow and open-mouthed, then parted and let go.

Niles stayed attentive to her next action. He was curious to know when she would ask the mask back.

Her voice sounded from a distance, 'Don't wait for the sound of the door, this time'.

It took him some seconds to understand what she had said.

When he did, he took off the mask and sat on the bed as quickly as he could.

She had left the door open.

 _That witch_.

Niles looked down at the robe she had carefully left on him.

And at the mask in his hand, that she would probably claim as soon as possible.

What would lead them to a new opportunity to be intimate.

So, she had left the door open in more than one sense.

He beamed.

 _What a woman!_


	9. And she scores!

**Slave to Love**

 **Chapter 9: And she scores!**

Niles was going to the office.

Yes, again.

He couldn't stop wishing for more occasions to be in the same room with Babcock and exchange barbs (that Mister Sheffield could hear) and heated glances (that he could see but not understand).

Niles knew deep inside he should not wish such occasions. The incident at the front door (that leaded to the incident in the guest room above the office) was proof they were not exactly competent to deal with the amount of sexual tension their game of slavery was bringing on.

It seemed that, after being released, whatever-it-was between them felt so good they couldn't stop themselves.

Sex had always been a sensitive topic, to Niles. He went through life with fantasies he was ashamed of – some were too corny, some were fetishist – and, to complete his bad luck, he developed a crush on a woman who was out of his league, socially speaking.

He started teasing her with no real hope she returned the interest. However, life was full of surprises, and CC Babcock came to enjoy their bantering, started seeking him for entertainment and, after some ups and downs between them, she found out about his gambling debt, and decided to use the opportunity to test their obvious chemistry.

To be in bed with her has been the most awesome experience of his adult life.

She was very vocal about what pleased her, what left no space for insecurity or doubt, on his part.

She didn't prohibit anything, from zingers and unplanned grabbing to gestures and words of endearment.

She had created flexible rules, that guaranteed their safety and comfort, and gave them opportunity to test their limits.

They had broken one of those rules earlier – she had said in the first night that what happened in slavery time would not be exposed, but as soon as they met at the front door they started flirting and touching, she ran to make up some story for Mister Sheffield and she was pushing Niles against walls and having a daring tryst with him in the guest room over the office.

Miss Babcock didn't seem worried about getting caught. She didn't exactly want it, but her mind was focused not on the possibility of an interruption, but on what they were doing.

Niles realized he really shouldn't be thinking of what they were doing over the office while going to that same office. He felt his cheeks flush, and there was a limit to what people would not notice.

(The fact he was carrying a certain mask on his pocket – just in case its owner decided to demand it – told a lot about his expectations, and he knew that.)

Well, it was already mid-afternoon, nothing out of the ordinary had happened since the morning, and the butler considered he had not given attention enough to the place where the producers worked. So, picking his feather duster and going diligently to the office to provide its needed urgent and complete cleaning was just the right thing to do.

( _Of course, Old Man. Keep saying that._ )

As soon as he crossed the threshold the blonde's voice made itself heard.

'Maxwell, that's not happening', she was saying, hands on her hips, by the side of the desk.

His boss was obviously uncomfortable.

The butler congratulated his own timing.

Niles stopped in the middle of the room, 'I've told you, Sir. Her breed is not good with commands', he threw CC the trademark despising stare, 'No matter how much we try to train her'.

'You would know everything about _training_ , wouldn't you?', she glared at him.

'Someone must be in the receiving end of orders, so the equilibrium of the world is maintained', Niles looked her from head to toe, 'As difficult as it is to equilibrate any scales with you on the other side'.

Maxwell saw CC straightening her back and decided to interrupt them before things went so further his business partner forgot completely what they were talking about, 'CC, I've told you. This is a big deal…'

'I know how big it is – Shut up, Niles'.

The butler raised his hands in surrender and stayed quiet.

(Sometimes he didn't even have to say things.)

Maxwell resumed, 'We must make sure the author can't sue us'.

'Why would he?'

'You changed his original!'

'His original was crap. Now it has a chance to be a hit'.

'I know. That's why I green-lighted it'.

'So?'

'Well…', Maxwell chose the words carefully, 'Your changes were… _not subtle_ '.

'And what is that supposed to mean?', CC squinted.

Maxwell puffed his chest, trying to find a way of speaking that didn't unleash the fury of his business partner.

He noticed Niles still standing in front of the desk and following the conversation eagerly, as if he had suddenly found himself inside one of his beloved soaps, and looked pointedly at him.

Realizing his boss' glare, and the maneuver to change the focus it surely was, the butler quickly began dusting the green sofa.

Sighing in surrender at the lost opportunity, the businessman spoke, 'A man has his pride, CC'.

' _Lions_ have prides, Maxwell. And I'm sure they don't defend their crap as much as you're defending this', she answered on the spot.

(And almost smiled when she saw Niles moving to the shelves close to the glass doors to hide his grin.)

Maxwell went on, undeterred, 'You changed almost every lyric in the first act…'

'And I'll probably change a lot in the second, too'.

'See what I mean? What if he doesn't agree to that?'

'If he doesn't agree, he doesn't work with us. It's simple'.

'No, it's not simple', Maxwell put on his glasses and started fussing with the documents on his desk. He always did it when he was bothered by an argument, 'We have already invested a lot in this production'.

'Tell me something I don't know'.

Niles turned from the shelf at that, ready to make a comment.

He had not decided if it would be a zinger on the kind of things Babcock knows or some joke on how ancient her knowledge was. His hesitation came from the fact he wanted it to be funny, but it had to be something that could be read as support, too, once she was being brave and standing her ground, what he found enchanting.

His eyes met hers and he didn't have to say a word. She saw it in his eyes.

CC squared her shoulders in renewed strength.

Niles moved to the shelves on the opposite wall, in order to be behind the producers. He couldn't risk to be so obvious that even his boss would realize he had chosen the blonde's side.

When he passed behind CC, she put one arm behind, her hand on her lower back.

The hand was open and turned to him, with the palm up, as if…

He decided to seize the opportunity and rested his hand on hers.

As he had suspected, that was what she wanted – she closed her fingers around his for a moment, in a silent _thank you_ , before letting go.

(And he thanked the heavens for not being in front of Maxwell. There was no way his surprise and pleasure at the situation were not plain on his face.)

CC resumed her tirade when Niles started dusting the books, 'It's time for you to admit I'm a better judge of talent than you, Maxwell'.

The glasses went off, 'I beg your pardon?'

'I knew from the beginning the play needed some adjustments. I spent time reading it, while you were fawning over the author as if his persona mattered more than his text. Then, I warned you about the good plot but bad lyrics, and you suggested moving on', she walked to the front of the desk, 'If now we have an excited cast and a writer with a fat check in his bank account, is because I didn't give up at the first draft and decided to work on it. I saw the potential in the material. I had the vision to go with it', she crossed her arms, 'I don't make the same mistake twice… in business'.

Maxwell pursed his lips, bothered by her approach.

Niles stopped working and turned to look at CC in awe.

The butler knew her declaration was kind of a slap in Maxwell's face, once she was the one to talk him out of _Cats_ , and he didn't let her forget it for a while. Now she was showing him how experienced and wise she had become, learning from that mistake.

And she had added, as an afterthought, that she had achieved that maturity _in business_ , leaving Niles to wonder if she meant she still was looking for it in her personal life.

Had she realized how stupid it was to chase her partner's recognition again and again, just to receive the same reluctant answers and vague praises? Was it what she meant when she talked about not making the same mistakes twice? Did she count on Niles to support her in it, as he was supporting her silently now that she had decided to impose herself through work?

Giving Maxwell a piece of her mind was a great start.

Niles was loving it.

( _Uhm. That's a strong word to relate to Babcock…_ )

Suddenly reaching a decision, Maxwell cleared his throat, schooled his features into charming and spoke, looking deeply into CC's eyes, 'Partner… I trust you'.

She made a whole-body shocked reaction, contorted face and all.

Niles rolled his eyes. Here they went again: discussing business, CC winning, Maxwell turning flirty and Babcock falling for it.

The butler went back to his dusting, a dark feeling settling on his chest.

He realized said feeling was not unfamiliar. In fact, it was there every time he witnessed those scenes.

That feeling was made obvious, now, because the slave thing with Babcock had convinced him something had changed. Being happy and light-hearted created a strong contrast to his previous feeling towards her interactions with her business partner.

'So? What do you say, CC?'

Niles felt his shoulders falling.

Maxwell's voice irked him, and he was able to name the dark feeling.

It was _jealousy_.

He was jealous because Maxwell gave Miss Babcock crumbles of recognition masked as something that vaguely resembled affection, and it was enough for that powerful woman to fall on her knees and do anything to appease him, while Niles had to make a daily effort to be as witty and ingenuous as possible to be worth at least an intrigued glare.

He closed his eyes for a moment: well, she had got on her knees for him, Niles, recently. And she had done it out of her own desire, not going against what she wanted.

If that is the case, she must feel a lot better with him, Niles, than with Maxwell.

The way they related to each other in bed spoke of joy and pleasure.

Maybe that was how it should be between them, all the time. Maybe she-

'I'll talk to the author', she finally answered.

'What?!', Maxwell almost jumped from his chair.

Niles was surprised as his boss at her answer.

'I'm not cancelling the changes and I'm not wasting time looking for breaches in the contracts. I already smell a Tony – yes, Niles, I remember that old joke –, and, if the author has some sense, he won't mind minor changes in the play, not related to the plot. Specially after we talk about that check I mentioned, and the ones that may come if he signs his authorization'.

Niles was sporting the most foolish face ever.

CC Babcock was really facing off Maxwell.

And she had included Niles in the conversation, what made his silence less suspicious.

He loved how clever she was.

 _Wait…What?_

 _Why am I using that word again?_

'I'm not sure this is a good idea', Maxwell spoke.

(And Niles was wide-eyed by the possibility of it being a comment on his mental question.)

CC passed her tongue by her front teeth, 'Why not?'

(Niles found it interesting that, without knowing, she had asked a pertinent question both for the situation at hand and the one in his head.)

'Because you're not known for your… diplomatic skills. We can't risk you undoing all the agreements we have reached with the man'.

'I'm the one who can fake a smile for vultures of my social circle since I was a child. You have seen me fawn over misogynist backers and prejudiced snobs', she put an offended hand over her heart, 'Do you really think I can't manage it?'

'I daresay if someone can fake, in this room, Sir, it's her'.

CC pursed her lips at Niles, 'Look who decided to reveal his experience with women'.

'As I said', Maxwell cut his butler off before he could answer, 'I trust you, CC. But you must promise me you'll be really careful'.

She baited her eyelashes and answered in an oversweet voice, 'Of course I will'.

Maxwell raised a brow, not happy at what seemed a mocking agreement.

'However', the blonde said, starting a new line in the conversation, 'I want something in exchange'.

Maxwell was not willing to complicate matters, 'Name it'.

'I want the afternoon free, so I can work in the peace of my home'.

'I've told you to raise your prices', Niles chimed in, 'Now your corner gets so crowded at night you have to expand your working hours'.

'For God' sake, Niles. Can't a woman just want it in the afternoon?'

'You have the afternoon free', Maxwell conceded, trying to avoid an argument he was not able to follow, 'Is that it?'

'No. I want Hazel to take me there'.

'Pardon?', her partner frowned, then noticed his butler's expression of shock and spoke sternly, 'CC, I hope you're not planning on occupying Niles with some task out of… _that thing_ between you two, because I need him here'.

She pressed her lips to not laugh, 'Why, Maxwell. I didn't know you were so dependent on your housewife'.

'Excuse me', Niles steeped closer to the desk, 'I'm right here, and I'd like to have a word'.

As expected, Maxwell reacted to his butler speaking up, 'Old Man, I'm sure you don't mind, do you? It's just taking CC home…'

'And cooking one of my favorites'.

'And… Yes, and cooking her dinner', Maxwell made the same charming act from before, 'I know you want the best for business'.

'Of course I do, Sir, but there is the matter of my safety to be addressed', he pondered, 'How will I distract the beast in her own territory while the food is not ready?'

'You'll find a way', the producer said, then realized he had implied his agreement and tried to take it back, 'I didn't mean that-'

'You're right, Maxwell. _I'm not known for my diplomatic skills_ ', CC said, bitterly, 'You know what? I have a headache'.

With that she exited the office, leaving two astonished men behind.

They looked at each other.

The silence between them stretched.

Until Niles broke it with an accusing tone, 'Why did you say that?'

'It was you who brought her aggressiveness up again'.

'I made a joke inside my usual game of calling her a feral animal. What about you? Why did you question her abilities to smooch people? Because her approach is different from yours? I don't see you questioning it when she succeeds in intimidating someone who has tried to do the company wrong'.

'I know, Niles…', Maxwell started admitting he was to blame, but then changed tactics, 'I'm not getting it. Why are you defending her?'

'I must have a thing for people who answer back', Niles shrugged, 'We can argue if she qualifies as _people_ , but you must admit she has a point'.

'Yes, she does', Maxwell looked pleadingly at his butler, 'So, would you…?'

'I'll sacrifice myself for the greater good', Niles joined his hands at his back, 'I'll probably have to pull her from some dark corner where she is conjuring the evil against us. If you want me back in time to prepare _your_ dinner, I should go right now'.

Maxwell nodded eagerly, glad to not have to deal with that, anymore.

xxx

When Niles reached the kitchen, CC was standing behind the island, her forearms on it and a scowl on her face.

He stopped by the side of the island, 'Pretending a headache was cliché'.

'I really think there's a migraine on the way'.

'That much angry were you?', he walked to the medicine cabinet.

'I'm tired of the same story. _Please, don't be rude, CC. Oh, great, CC, you just managed it because you were rude_ ', she took the medicine Niles was giving her, 'People are such hypocrites'.

'Yes, they are'.

'I know I am demanding-', she stopped talking to gulp down the pill.

He offered her a glass of water, 'Don't forget _bossy_ , _menacing_ , _goal-oriented_ …'

'Yeah', she agreed, talking a sip and giving back the glass, 'That and a lot more'.

'And those are the things who make you who you are', he went to the sink to wash the glass.

She squinted, 'You think I should change'.

'Me? Why do you say that?'

'You usually mention those things in zingers'.

'I couldn't mention things that were not related to you'.

'But you consider them faults'.

'Yes, Miss Babcock, sometimes they are what makes you fail ridiculously, and that's when I point them out', he dried the glass, 'However, sometimes they are what makes you succeed brilliantly, and accomplish things no one else could with all the sugary in the world', he walked to put the glass back in its place, 'As everything in life, it's a matter of dosing'.

CC got up and stayed looking at Niles.

'What?', he asked, defensively, 'I mentioned _dosing_ and you're thinking of brandy, already?'

She rolled her eyes and walked to him.

She stopped right in front of him and, without warning, her hands sneaked into the pockets of his pants.

'I knew it', she smirked, 'You have the mask with you'.

He smiled at how free to touch him she felt, 'I thought you would want it'.

'Yes, I want it', her fingers caressed everything they found in his pockets, and Niles felt his pants tighten, 'How kinky of you to walk around with our sex toy'.

'Wasn't I right to be prepared?', his hands rested on her hips and brought her closer, his voice sounding hoarse from the arousal, 'You're reaching out for it in the least expected moment'.

'Good to know you are always ready and available', she grinned, tilting her head for a kiss.

'Always, Mistress', he answered and met her halfway.

They lost themselves in the moment.

It was nice to be physical so often. Every time was unique, and seemed to bring to light a new aspect of their connection.

Now, for example, both were smiling while they kissed, and kept smiling when they parted.

'As I said, I want it', she whispered, 'But not here'.

'We're lucky, then', he licked his lips and looked away, 'Mister Sheffield insisted that I took you home as quick as possible'.

'In fact, what I've heard through the intercom was _you_ asking him', she raised her chin in pride at finding out his lie, 'As I've heard you throwing at his face that I had a point'.

He scowled in fake affront, 'Nothing is sacred in this house? That intercom is mine!'

'And you are my slave – so, everything that is yours is mine, too'.

'And again you have a point', he patted her forehead lightly, 'Clever, clever girl'.

'You idiot', she laughed, pushing him and taking the closest weapon available – that ended up being the dishcloth he had used in the glass – to beat the butler with it.

'Hey! That is mine, too!', he escaped her, running to the other side of the island.

'I rest my case', she answered, going after him as a predator.

'Well, this was my place before you started practicing, witch', he reached the sink and aimed the faucet at her, 'One more step and I'll use it'.

'Just do it, Merlin', she shrugged, walking steadily towards him, 'I'm not the kind that melts'.

He was ready to answer, but CC looked at the back stairs and made a shocked face.

Niles, fearing some witness to their shenanigans, turned to see what she was looking at.

And fell into her trap.

She plunged at him, using the dishcloth to grab the faucet and his hand.

Niles moved expertly, pulling her back against him and holding her by the waist with his free arm.

They let go of the faucet, and the dishcloth turned into the excuse for them to wrestle between chuckles and giggles.

'You two – just get a room!'

They stayed frozen while Fran, who had entered by the swinging door, crossed the kitchen, picked an apple, rolled her eyes at them murmuring something about people who behaved like the children she had to keep an eye on and exited again.

'That annoying woman', CC commented, when the swinging door stilled, 'She manages to be right without even knowing what is going on!'

Niles grinned and, in a surge of fondness, kissed her cheek soundly.

'Let me go, Butler Boy', she beamed, not making any effort to get out.

'I'm not holding you', he said, opening his arms and giving a step behind.

'Yes, you are', she answered, giving a step back, too, in order to rub on him again.

'Am not', he took her hair aside to kiss her neck.

She moaned and thrusted against him.

' _CC? Niles? Are you still there?'_

Maxwell's voice in the intercom was the sign for them to tiptoe out of the kitchen, run through the mansion, take their coats and get out by the front door before someone interrupted them again.


	10. And she scores again!

**Slave to Love**

 **Chapter 10: And she scores again!**

Niles had carefully wrapped CC's dinner for her to consume it later, and now he was finishing the cleaning on her kitchen.

While she watches him working, her mind is taken by memories of their exchanges through the afternoon.

xxx

' _The town car or your broom?'_

' _The town car. I want my hands free for the ride'._

' _I wonder which magic tricks you intend to conjure'._

' _You'll see'._

xxx

' _Stop it'._

' _Why?'_

' _I have to drive'._

' _Am I distracting you?'_

' _Is this a serious question?'_

' _Ok. I'll keep my hands to myself in respect for your decrepit mind'._

' _Thank you, darling'._

xxx

' _Answer quickly: what will you do if I get bored?'_

' _We're almost there. Don't you recognize the neighborhood of your usual corner?'_

' _You better keep me interested in talking'._

' _Why is it?'_

' _If I can't use my hands, I'll use my mouth'._

' _Dear Lord'._

xxx

' _Here we are'._

' _This is not the penthouse'._

' _How perceptive! We have to buy groceries if I'm cooking for you'._

' _You don't have to cook. It was just an excuse'._

' _But I was so ready to prepare some mushroom risotto…'_

' _There's a little place where I buy fresh things, next block'._

' _You're not making it up just to be on me a bit more, are you?'_

' _And jeopardize my dinner?'_

' _I don't know if I believe you'._

' _We go walking, then!'_

xxx

' _You took my hand at the grocery store'._

' _I wanted to avoid you squishing the poor vegetables'._

' _Of course. Now he doesn't like my claws'._

' _You had taken mine at the door'._

' _You were going the wrong way'._

' _Couldn't I walk around and see more of the place?'_

' _You should admit you're senile'._

' _You should admit you like to order me around in public'._

' _Now you have a point'._

xxx

' _I can tie my own apron'._

' _Just making sure you have some style while in my home'._

' _You want to take off my focus. If you were the one doing something-'_

' _If I were, the least I'd expect was your paws on me'._

' _Then it's a pity we'll never know, once you never do anything'._

' _Shut up, Niles'._

' _I thought I was permitted to speak my mind'._

' _If we were in slave time, you would'._

' _Oh'._

xxx

The memories provoked a fondness in CC's chest, and she gave up denying to herself how adorable Niles was, keeping her company, making small talk, cooking for her and leaving everything neat and tidy with a smile on his face.

The fact he wore that apron so well, used those skilled hands to do things and moved effortlessly in her kitchen made her want him badly.

That same domestic routine that brought up tenderness aroused her, and the mix was so unexpected she couldn't help but pushing things forward.

CC rested a hand on Niles' arm to call his attention and pulled him to her by the apron, barely able to say _slave time_ before their lips met.

Her hungriness was met by his own, and she took the mask from his pocket to put it on him.

(And Niles grinned when he realized what she was doing. Could he be any cuter?!)

She untied his apron to show what she wanted, never stopping the kiss, and he quickly got the idea, unbuttoning his shirt.

They somehow managed to take off their clothes and kiss while walking to the living room. When they reached her sofa, they were already naked and more than ready.

CC told Niles to sit down, he did so and she straddled his lap, seemingly decided to keep on the teasing of everything rubbing on everything.

Not able to see her, Niles used his permitted senses to do the most of the situation: there was no inch of skin he didn't find through touch, no limits to what he licked and nibbled, no shyness from breathing deeply into her scent or resting his ear on her chest to hear her heart.

CC rested her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes, surrendering to the glorious feeling of having someone so interested in pleasing her through that delicious exploration.

She was not able to think. She was pure awe.

In a desperate urge to be even closer, CC put her hands on the sides of Niles' face and pulled him for a deep kiss that turned into many amorous kisses and made them grind against each other with fervor.

'Baby…', she murmured.

'Yes, love?'

'I want you'.

'You have me'.

She didn't know if he got exactly what she meant – even herself was not exactly sure of what she meant – but it didn't matter. He had put himself in her hands.

She raised her hips enough to maneuver and put him inside her.

He gasped, grabbing her buttocks, and she let out a long moan.

Niles' hands went up to caress her back and his mouth settled on her breast, what made both stop any movement and just enjoy the novelty of the moment.

CC rested her arms on his shoulders and made small circles with her waist, increasing the contact on their middles while he resumed the wonders he had been doing to her before.

She didn't want it to ever end.

She pressed against him, really interested in getting him the deepest she could.

He seemed to understand it, raising his hips against her body.

She moaned in a mix of torment and pleasure.

It was perfect.

She could do it forever.

And, still, she felt a consuming urge for more.

'Damn it, Niles', she moaned, hugging him the tight.

'What is it?', he asked, his hands in a soothing caress on her back.

'I don't really know', she groaned, 'Fuck…'

He chuckled, and the resonating sound against her chest made her shiver.

'May I change our position, Mistress?'

She sighed, 'But this is so good…'

'I can make it better'.

He said it and sucked her breast, and there was no way she could deny him the opportunity, 'Show me'.

She felt a firm and bold hand descending to support her ass, and Niles moved to lay CC on her back. The hand stayed there, lifting her hips against him, while the other got entangled in her locks.

The new angle permitted him to bury deeply in her, using his knees to push his body forward.

To CC, who liked being dominant in bed, soon it was clear that the most traditional sex position had the effect of making her feel powerful, once the man on top of her was doing all the work.

Very inspired strokes and the way Niles whispered _Need you so, Miss Babcock_ in her ear made her circle his waist with her legs and her hands to grab forcefully every part of him she reached.

He nibbled her neck and took her lobe between his lips.

She palmed his ass soundly.

Excited by her reactions, Niles pounded on her.

CC opened her mouth in surprise.

 _That_ was what she wanted.

She saw stars dancing in front of her eyes and the familiar pressure of an incoming orgasm in her middle.

Her hands went up, feeling his movements, nails grazing his back and fingers reaching his locks.

CC took the mask away and looked into Niles' eyes.

So much desire.

She relaxed on her back and watched his face while he slammed on her until he lost control and came with a groan and CC, enchanted by the view of Niles rolling his eyes in ecstasy, followed him suit.

They touched foreheads and lips, enjoying the aftermath of such a delicious thing.

When their breathings were closer to normal she pulled him to her, wishing to feel all his body while recovering from the paradise they had reached.

Niles moved enough to lay by her side on the sofa, his body fitting on hers for a tight embrace.

And that was how they fell asleep.

 **xxx**

CC woke up to find herself in her sofa, carefully tucked in, but alone.

She sat up and reached for her red robe (that Niles had probably left carefully folded next to her), decided to find out why the hell Dust Buster was not there with her.

The moment she got up, a frantic Niles came from her kitchen, disheveled and without his tie and coat, trying to get clothed while searching for something the most silently he could.

'Hey', she called out, scratching her head and trying not to yawn.

He looked up to her, 'Hey', he approached to peck her lips, 'I'm sorry I woke you up'.

'No problem', she said, observing his almost complete suit while he went back to the pacing, 'What happened?'

'I'm looking for my tie'.

'Why?'

'It's almost 8'.

'And?'

'Dinner won't make itself'.

'You already made dinner'.

'Not the Sheffield's'.

She was wide eyed, surprised at the fact she had completely forgotten about the existence of the family.

'Don't worry, I won't take yours', he answered to her startled expression, found the tie behind the sofa and put it around his neck, 'I'll think of something frugal'.

'With Nanny Fine there?', CC walked to him and took his hands away to deal herself with his tie.

'In big quantities, she'll approve of anything'.

She threw him a look of contempt and walked away, taking the tie with her and putting it over his coat, on a nearby chair, 'You're not going'.

He went after her, 'I have to'.

'It's useless, now', she said, turning to him, 'It's too late'.

'I didn't know it was open to negotiation'.

'And it's not'.

'Babcock…'

'I didn't end _slave time_ '.

Niles blinked, 'Pardon?'

She crossed her arms over her chest, 'You're still mine, and I say you're not going'.

There was confusion written on his face, and he joined his hands in front of him in a nervous gesture, 'You understand I can't simply stay, don't you?'

'Why not?'

Her resolution didn't falter, and he spoke softly, 'The concept of sharing a slave is innovative, but it's kind of what is happening, here', he shrugged, embarrassed, 'I'm not questioning your right of demanding things from me, but I must remind you it'll be difficult to explain this absence to my… _official_ boss'.

She pursed her lips in deep thinking, 'Well…'

Niles waited, curious.

CC raised her chin and uncrossed her arms, 'Leave it to the big dogs'.

He frowned, 'What?'

CC walked to the phone, picked it up, called some number and put it on her ear.

'Hello, Nanny Fine. Yes, it's me. Before you ask, he is _still_ alive. Let me talk to Maxwell. Ans let's hope _he_ has some reason for me to spare Hazel's life', she smirked and looked at Niles, sharing her smugness with him.

The butler felt himself relaxing, and sat on the back of her sofa. He didn't know what she intended to do, but he was already entertained – and confident she would succeed.

'Maxwell? Yes, it's about your butler. You better order your dinner, because he is not leaving any soon. At the pace he is cleaning my kitchen, maybe you should consider ordering breakfast, too'.

The man in front of her raised his brows. She was bold.

'You have no idea the mess he made. He finds himself funny, but I won't have it. I know he works for you, but he is not stepping out of here until I'm satisfied'.

She put a hand over her mouth to suppress a laugh at Niles' reaction on her words – his hands raised dramatically to his head.

' _You_ think it's an annoyance?', she was back to her acting, 'I'm sure Nanny Fine knows every type of food in New York. You won't have trouble finding good delivery. I, on the contrary, will have to wait until my dinner is properly served and my kitchen is not a zone of war, anymore', she listened for some moments, then answered, 'I sincerely hope so, Maxwell. I swear to God you'll regret it if Niles leaves now', she smiled, 'I'll tell him. Bye'.

She put the phone back on the table, 'He says he wants a good explanation from you, later. I trust you to make up something believable. An exploding oven or whatever usually happens in kitchens', she smirked, 'Think you can do it?'

He got up and went to her, 'It's fair I take the load of making up a story', he kissed her forehead, 'Thank you'.

Their eyes locked and they smiled.

Warmth took both of them.

'So…', she gulped down, 'Let's have dinner?'

He enlaced her waist with his arms and spoke tenderly, 'Would you believe it if I told you I have one of your favorites already prepared and waiting for you?'

'Really?', she raised her arms to his shoulders, grinning at him, 'Can it be after we eat? I'm famished'.

He chuckled, taking her hands to kiss them, 'Yes, that can be'.

'Aren't you a gentleman?', she took the lead, walking in front of him to the kitchen.

'Not for long if you keep giving me opportunities to admire you'.

She turned her head and beamed, aware he meant her problem-solving abilities and her body, clad in a robe, cat-walking in front of him, 'I think Maxwell will really have his breakfast delivered, tomorrow morning'.


	11. And he scores?

**Chapter 11: And he… scores?**

Niles was in heaven.

Last night was perfect.

He had dinner with Babcock, they cleaned the table and washed the dishes while chatting, they showered together (while, well, _chatting_ ), went to bed together and had sex again (without the mask since the beginning, what fulfilled his fantasy of watching them in the huge mirror) and things were already wonderful as they were.

However, to complete his happiness, they had a baffling conversation before falling asleep, entangled in her bed.

' _I want you to know something', she mumbled, nuzzling on his neck._

' _End of slave time?', he asked, enjoying her delight for his scent._

' _That, too'._

' _There's more?', he rested a hand on her thigh, 'Wow'._

' _I was always careful'._

 _It took him some seconds to understand what she meant, 'You're saying it because we didn't use protection?'_

' _Yeah', she pulled him tighter, 'And I'm on the pill'._

 _He kissed the top of her head, 'I was careful, too, in the few times I left the monastery', he heard her chuckling and added, 'But I'm not on the pill'._

 _She chuckled again, and kissed his jaw, 'That's all right'._

 _He smiled, 'Thank you for telling me'._

' _Uhum', she acknowledged, then sighed, 'Funny I didn't even think of it', she snuggled impossibly closer and said the last words before sleep claimed her, 'I feel different with you'._

Niles found sweet that she would want to reassure him they had not done something that could have serious consequences for both.

However, what made him melt in her arms was that last sentence.

So, she felt different with him? It meant he was not like her previous…

Previous what?

 _Previous lovers_?

(Uhmpf. Niles was sure he was a lot better to CC than the Chandlers and Colons and Senators she had dated.)

 _Previous slaves_?

(That was an interesting notion. He couldn't know if he was her first, in fact. However, he was the first with whom she felt _different_.)

Well, it would be arrogance on his part to suppose he knew what he was to her, once he was far from knowing what _she_ was to _him_ , now.

Not an _enemy_ , surely.

Not exactly a _friend_ , either.

What he knew for sure was that she must be a powerful witch who had thrown a charm on him – such was his need to do things for her.

For instance, in that morning he woke up gladly, much earlier than his already early usual, to prepare her breakfast before he went to the Sheffield's.

That uncontrolled urge to satisfy CC didn't feel totally alien to Niles, but he decided not to think too much about it. He still could not understand what was happening.

Xxx

The butler couldn't foresee the challenges the day would present to him.

(At some point he wondered if it was really necessary that things were so difficult.)

The first challenge was not totally bad: he had to disentangle himself from Babcock and convince her he really had to go back to the mansion that early.

(It was not easy to get rid of such a sexy blonde who knew exactly what to say and do to engage him, but the process was enticing.

 _That witch_.)

The second challenge was to enter the mansion without waking up someone who could ask too many questions.

(He succeeded, using the back door and going directly to his room to change.)

The third challenge came in the form of Fran Fine breaking into the kitchen as soon as the children were out for school, and going straight to the point, 'Is she blackmailing you?'

Niles raised his head slowly from the dishwasher, 'What?'

The Nanny had her hands on her hips, 'Miss Babcock. Is she forcing you to do things? Is that why you stayed in her apartment last night?'

He gulped down, straightening his back and not able to hide completely his shock at the possibility that Fran knew something, 'I don't think I follow'.

His friend seemed angry for some reason, and walked towards him while counting on her fingers, 'You took her home, you made her dinner, you stayed cleaning her kitchen until so late I fell asleep and didn't see you coming back home, I know a good part of the breakfast today was delivered and you're suppressing yawns, what means the woman kept you up all night. What does she know about you to make you do her every whim without a question? It's not like you, Niles!'

He realized she was just guessing and hurried to dismiss it, 'You're overreacting, Miss Fine. It's not that much…'

'I'm right! She is blackmailing you!', Fran's angriness turned into worry and she shook him, 'Just tell me, Scarecrow! How can I help you?! What's it you did?! I'm sure I know someone who can fix it!'

Niles had to think fast.

On one side, it was good that someone else knew. This way he could count on help to distract his boss when he needed time off.

On the other side, it was Fran Fine. If she knew anything, she would soon blab to half New York. Telling her was breaking his agreement of discretion with Babcock.

(And one thing was Babcock almost breaking it at every encounter out of sheer lust, other completely different was him breaking it through the Queen of Gossip.)

Besides, until now he didn't need any help but from his witch to provide opportunities for them to be together.

And more: telling Fran the real reason why he had to wait on CC Babcock hand and feet ( _Uhm…That's an interesting image…_ ) required he mentioned his gambling debt; and, Niles realized, it felt so far in the past it didn't make sense bringing it up again.

He took a decision, 'Yes, she is blackmailing me. I plotted a practical joke and it backfired terribly. She is milking the situation for all it's worth'.

Fran nodded fiercely, 'And what are you gonna do?'

'Nothing'.

'Nothing?'

Noticing she was frozen in surprise, Niles gave a step back and was out of her reach, 'To be sincere, Miss Fine, I deserve it', he shrugged, a bit embarrassed of saying it, once he knew the kind of things slavery has been demanding from him, 'It was time for Miss Babcock to have the upper hand, and I decided to concede her this victory'.

'Niles… This is…', the brunette took some moments to deal with his statement, then smiled, '…a very nice change'.

'Isn't it?', he smiled back, surprised it felt so good.

'Maybe there's some hope for the two of you', Fran opened her arms, showing she accepted his decision, 'But, if she goes crazy on you and you change your mind, just call out and I'll be there'.

Now he had to fight a fit of laughter, 'Thank you very much, Miss Fine, but Miss Babcock has been surprisingly reasonable in her demands, until now', he smirked, 'I'm pretty sure I can deal with the kind of craziness she is throwing at me'.

 **xxx**

Niles was anxious to have a moment alone with CC, and not just for the usual reasons.

Yes, he wanted to see her and have some intimate exchange after that glorious time together; but he didn't want any misunderstandings between them, so he needed to tell her he had given a limited version of the truth to Miss Fine.

To his chagrin, since the blonde arrived in the mansion, that morning, Maxwell Sheffield seemed adamant in keeping her at closed doors in the office.

(The man even made sure to greet her at the main door, saying they had urgent matters to deal with and he needed her.

What did it say about Maxwell's proverbial bad timing?!)

As if the challenge of rescuing CC from the office's tower was not already hard, it seemed Niles had got his own Sancho Panza for the day: Miss Fine was following him whatever he went, in the house, obviously intending to protect him from Miss Babcock. She supposed her presence would make the blonde uncomfortable to demand anything from him.

(How little did Miss Fine know the Ice Queen to think something so puny as a witness would stop her from being evil?)

When people came to lunch, Niles was counting on Babcock's expertise to find a way to be alone.

But there is one more challenge up for him.

The brief 'CC just went home, Old Man', offered by Maxwell at the dining table made Niles lose his façade.

'I hope there's a good reason for her to be gone without warning', he said, showing so openly his annoyance at the lack of information that he hurried to disguise it with a zinger, 'I cooked enough to feed the kinds of her, Sir. Shall I call Sylvia for the leftovers?'

'I don't really know what came upon her', his boss was adjusting the napkin on his lap distractedly, 'But the one who disappears from his own job should not throw stones'.

Fran chimed in to take off the focus from her friend, 'What if Miss Babcock is ill, Mister Sheffield? She may call Niles to clean after her! It's the kind of thing she has been doing'.

Niles threw a thankful nod at Fran for coming in his defense.

'I believe CC just wanted another afternoon off. These days have been frantic, and she often mentions how distracting she finds the household', Maxwell raised his head, ready to start his meal, 'But tell me, Miss Fine: is Gracie's situation at school solved?'

The subject was changed and Niles was left to guess whatever had happened.

(Not with Miss Grace. That he already knew, obviously.)

 **xxx**

So, Fate had decided to challenge him again and again?

Desperate circumstances call for desperate measures.

And the butler was ready to do anything that was needed.

 **xxx**

CC was on her sofa, in the penthouse, sulking.

She was an objective and no-nonsense person. She hated questioning her own decisions after they were taken.

Overthinking was something she didn't deal well with, but since Maxwell had spoken to her, this morning, she felt thorn and couldn't stop analyzing her feelings on the subject.

What was happening to her?! Since when feelings mattered when business were at stake?!

She just had to go in a business trip. It was not something she had never done, before.

(Oh, well, if you consider that usually Maxwell doesn't let her go by herself in those trips, once she was _not known for her diplomacy_ – yes, she was keeping a grudge on that –, it was kind of a novelty.

And, if you consider the many times she went on business trips with Maxwell and hoped something would happen between them, she must admit there were some _feelings_ involved – at least on her side.)

But those things were not the point, now.

Was CC excited that her business partner decided to send her alone to deal with that damn writer, who had gone to visit his family in Canada when the company needed to wrap up the contracts?

Yes, she was.

Was CC thrilled by the opportunity to prove she was right since the beginning and this situation was totally solvable?

Yes, you can bet she was!

Did she want to rub on Maxwell's face that, the moment he insisted on her going by herself to talk to the man, thinking she could fail, he was in fact giving her the perfect terms to claim the success of their play as her almost exclusive doing?

Hell, YES!

Was she confused about how to break the news to Niles?

Yes. Completely.

That was what bothered her, this time.

 _Niles…_

CC messed with her hair, sighing in impatience.

Well, there was no escape. She had to think about it.

Resigned, she faced the situation.

The truth was that, every time she invested in what she believed was to be a serious relationship, she had been dumped. The usual explanation was that she was too unstable: there were times when she was distracted or just talked about business; then, she would remember she was with another person for whom she must seem interested and, as if she had to compensate for the lost time, she pampered the guy with attention until he felt suffocated and ended things.

She finds it difficult to know how to behave, in relationships. She knew hypocrisy was a powerful weapon in business, but expected it was not necessary in personal liaisons. She wanted an intimate relationship to be about freedom, not the taming of her natural urges.

( _Niles would have a lot to say about it._

 _Niles…_ )

It didn't make sense dating someone who felt uncomfortable at her defining traits – the things that made her who she was, as Niles had wisely pointed.

 _Niles…_

Yes, it was about him.

She shouldn't be concerned about his reaction.

He was her slave – not someone she was dating.

He had nothing to do with her business trip, in fact. She didn't even need to tell him about it. The news flew in the Sheffield's mansion, anyway. Sooner or later he would know.

That's why she came home, wasn't it? Because he didn't need to hear it from her and she had to prepare her bag.

(The one she didn't start until now, by the way.)

If it was that simple, why was she feeling like she had done something wrong?

And worse: why did she _care_ if she had done something wrong?

To Niles, of all people?

She must be just overthinking it. She couldn't decide how and when to approach the subject, and that was why she took the easier path and came home without talking to him.

But why the doubt, anyway, if they were never careful with each other?

It was not like she couldn't just enter the kitchen with a mug in her hand, with some luck find him alone (even if Nanny Fine seemed glued to him, today), and say…

What?

' _Butler, coffee. By the way, I'm going in a business trip tomorrow. Behave while I'm gone'._

 _(Nah. It sounds like I couldn't wait to tell him.)_

' _Hey, Hazel. Let's have as much sex as we can, tonight. I'm going to Canada tomorrow'._

 _(Wow. No need to be so straightforward._

 _He may even like it…_

 _No_.)

' _Com'here and kiss me, Butler Boy. I have to go to Canada, tomorrow. I'll miss you like crazy'._

( _Uhm, well…_

 _Wait-what?_ )

Her doorbell rang, and CC woke up from her reverie and went to see who the doorman had permitted to come up.

It was a delivery boy, carrying carefully a small box, 'Miss CC Babcock?'

'Yes, it's me'.

'This was sent to you from an admirer who identifies himself in the card inside'.

She frowned, wary, but received the box, gave the boy a tip and closed the door.

Respecting the _this side up_ signs, she sat on her sofa and opened it.

There was a small vase with a cactus, inside. It had no more than 10 inches, and a beautiful colorful flower was born on its top.

She took the card:

 _I've heard through the grapevine that something has bothered you, my Mistress, and it can't be._

 _I have three offerings to make, in order to appease you._

 _First one is a living creature, plenty of enchanting details (and probably delicious, in case you want to munch on something). It requires some care, but it's not one of those frail things that will be blown away by the weakest breeze – it's strong and beautiful to the ones who are fortunate to get close enough. That's why it made me think of you._

 _If I managed to pick your curiosity, send word to the doorman, and I'll go up with my second offering._

 _Yours,_

 _Niles_

CC beamed as a fool.

Yes, he had picked her curiosity.

As he always did.

She phoned the doorman and waited for her bell to ring again.

(And to say she was thrilled was not close to what she was feeling.)

CC was at the door when it chimed, and opened it immediately.

There was Niles, deeply serious, with a box in one hand as if it was a tray.

He lifted the upper side as soon as she appeared, showing a cake.

CC couldn't contain her laugh at such a scene – the butler was wearing a huge overcoat, his brow furrowed charmingly while extending the creamy dish towards her as if she was royalty, 'Dear God, Niles! Enter before Sylvia follows the trail of strawberry and chocolate and finds you here!'

He chuckled, pecked her lips and walked in, 'Does it mean I've reached second base?'

'I suppose so', she locked the door and went behind him, who had gone to her kitchen to put the cake on her table, 'Wait a minute: second _base_?What are we, teenagers?'

'Well, for what I have planned as _offering number three_ …', he took her hand and kissed it, '…it feels right to use more colorful wording'.

'Uhm…', she licked her lips, 'I wonder what you could offer to me, after flowers and sweets'.

'Let me explain my reasoning', he said, reaching out for the first buttons of his overcoat, 'I started _poetic_ , sending the card you, to my utter surprise, was able to read, instead of devouring everything without a second thought', he reached the middle buttons, 'Then I went _domestic_ , bringing you a freshly baked cake with some of the things you enjoy most', he finished the buttons and opened it, 'And now I'm going for _sexy_ '.

CC could barely believe her eyes.

He had come with an overcoat because he was wearing nothing but black leather, under it.

And not much leather – just enough to cover the essential.

He threw the coat on the floor, and she marveled at the view: high boots, jockstrap, suspenders, straps of leather on the muscles of his arms.

And the leash, connected to a leather collar.

Her mouth went dry.

'Is it enough for you, Mistress?', he gave a step towards her, 'Am I worth you?'

She didn't find anything to say but _'Slave time'_.

CC advanced to Niles and locked their lips in a breathtaking kiss.

There was space enough for her to sit on the table without disturbing the cake, but she would have none of it, and the moment she was naked, CC spread handfuls of chocolate and pieces of strawberry in every spot she wanted licked, and used the leash to control the movements of her slave.

He cleaned all the right spots with his tongue, taking her to the edge and keeping her there until she couldn't take it anymore and ordered him to make her come.

He did so, using his mouth, and she felt like there was nothing in life she couldn't deal with, if she could have that.

She wanted to calm down with him in her, so she pulled him by the leash for a kiss and murmured the sexiest _Take me_ he had ever heard.

Niles entered CC and kept the pace slow while he was able to control himself.

But then they parted and she looked into his eyes so heatedly there was no way he had any rational thinking going on, anymore.

xxx

CC entered the kitchen, later, after taking a quick shower – what Niles insisted she did while he provided the cleaning.

He had made tea, and received her with two mugs and a small plate with portions of the cake, 'That's what I was able to recover. I guess you wouldn't mind, once you're used to eat worst things'.

The fact he was still wearing just his leather gear (minus the collar, that she had taken off earlier in order to suck at his neck) was a bit distracting, but she was able to retort, 'Give a little respect to the deceased cake, you ingrate', she accepted the chair he pulled out for her and sat down, 'It accomplished its mission brilliantly, and will always be remembered'.

'I'm glad to have been a part of it somehow', Niles sat on another chair, and spoke tentatively, 'I was worried I could be the cause of your annoyance'.

She sipped the tea, 'Believe me, Niles, I make sure you always know when you are the cause of my annoyance'.

'That's soothing'.

They clang their mugs and drank.

'Then', he resumed, 'I suppose you didn't – maybe still don't – want to talk about what bothered you'.

CC shrugged, 'Do you really want to know? Oh, that was a stupid question'.

He glared, 'I hope you're saying that because you know I care, not based on my unfair reputation as _nosy_ '.

She raised her brows, ' _Unfair reputation_? How do you dare saying that?'

'I should have known better than being gentle', he rolled his eyes, 'Come on, Babs. Are you telling or not?'

'The writer agreed on signing new contracts over the changes in his play', she spoke, not feeling the need to hide it, anymore, 'He is currently abroad, and Maxwell insisted it was on me to tie the ends', she pursed her lips, 'So, I'm going to Canada tomorrow'.

'Oh, Miss Babcock!', Niles got up to involve her in his arms, 'Congratulations!'

She accepted the hug, strangely comfortable, 'You're celebrating?'

'Of course!', he parted from her and pulled his chair to sit closer to her, 'It's a golden opportunity to rub your competence on Mister Sheffield's face. He never left such a thing on your hands. He probably thinks you'll not succeed, but I know you have it nailed, witch!'

His enthusiasm and confidence in her were touching, and she smiled, flattered.

'But why did it annoy you?', Niles frowned, suddenly worried.

 _Think fast, CC…_

'Is there something still pending on the deal?'

 _Think fast, CC…_

'Will you be gone for long?'

 _That's it!_ , 'There is the little fact that now that I finally have a slave, he is going to be far from me for two days'.

'Oh', Niles was comically surprised, 'I see…'

'Then you understand my point', she said, relieved he had bought it.

'Well, there is not much I can offer to compensate your loss', he reached out for her hand and rested it on his bare thigh, 'Does it help if I promise you I won't touch myself while you're away?', he let go of her hand and rested his on his leather covered middle, 'Or that I'll call you every time I touch myself thinking of you?', he settled his deep blue eyes on hers, 'Would that make you feel at least a bit better?'

'Jesus, Niles!'

(They found out chocolate and strawberries were among their favorite side dishes, so to speak, when they had their mouths all over each other.)

xxx

They were saying their goodbyes at the door, between kisses (this time both had to shower), when CC resumed a point Niles had brought up earlier, in the shower, 'I'm glad you have told a censored version to Nanny Fine. It will take off of us the load of making up excuses every time I ask you to come over'.

'My thoughts, exactly', he tilted his head, his hands caressing her sides, 'Now I just have to find a way to pacify Mister Sheffield about my unexpected times off'.

'Oh, please. Did he ask for an explanation about last night?'

'No. He just said he hoped it didn't happen again'.

'And he accepted the excuse you gave today?'

'I said you had called and asked for a cake. Miss Fine probably has filled him with the version of the facts I gave her and, knowing him, he prefers not to be filled with any more versions of the facts related to what we do when he's not around'.

'You're such an evil man…', she nose-kissed him, 'Traumatizing and manipulating people in order to get what you want…'

'Does it make us a pair of evil men, then?'

'A match made in heaven!'

They chuckled, kissed some more and, when they parted, Niles breathed deeply, 'I better go before we start it all over again'.

'I'm impressed. For such a lazy servant you never get tired!'

'You know better than anyone that we never get tired of what we love'.

He spoke and was wide eyed.

She blinked, his words sinking in.

Terrified of her reaction and deeply confused at his slip, Niles quickly let go, adjusting his overcoat nervously and looking everywhere but at her, 'I mean, being a successful professional, you know you can work overnight when really engaged in a project, as I have seen you doing, and…'

She stopped the fuss and the blabbing putting her hands on his cheeks and making him look at her, 'Thank you for being happy for me. It means a lot', she kissed his lips softly, 'I'll miss you'.

He stayed looking at her, too overwhelmed to say anything.

CC pressed her lips together, afraid of losing control over whatever feeling she was sharing with him.

Niles realized they were on the verge of something neither of them understood, and made an effort to speak and break the emotional moment, 'End of slave time?'

'Y-yes', she nodded, giving a step behind, 'You can go, now'.

He looked at her for some moments more and approached for a last kiss.

It lasted more and was more tender than both had expected.

Niles turned, opened the door and exited without looking back.

CC closed the door and looked through the peephole.

He didn't call the elevator right away.

He stopped in front of it and put a hand over his mouth.

She saw the sobs shaking his shoulders.

She had damn tears running down her face, too.

The only reason for her not to open that door and call him back was that she had no idea why she was crying, and she suspected he was as lost as her and, knowing their track record, they had no maturity to deal with such intense emotions.

When Niles calmed down, he pressed the button and sniffed, throwing a last longing look at her door.

When he disappeared from view, CC closed her eyes and supported her forehead on the door, wondering which mess they had put themselves in.


	12. Misery

**Chapter 12: Misery**

 _ **Very Early Morning**_

Niles gave up staying in bed, even if the sound of the rain outside could have lulled him to sleep again.

He had been restless for a good part of the night, then managed to fall asleep just to have the strangest dream about Babcock being locked in an impossibly high tower, and Niles going there to fight the dragon that guarded her, and finding out the dragon had the face of Mister Sheffield and didn't really care if CC escaped the tower, but still refused to tell her she was free to do as she chose, and Niles tried to reason with him but was ordered to get some tea, and things reached an impasse.

The butler went to his bathroom. Maybe a long shower helped.

He surely could use some extra time to get ready for the day.

A day without _her_.

Some deep breathing and eyes closed while the hot water hit his shoulders should do the trick. It usually did, when he had bad nights.

(Once his bad nights had been often related to disturbing sexual dreams about _her_ , he was not new to the sick way his mind decided to punish him for thinking so much of _her_ before falling asleep.)

However, Niles soon realized his showers by himself were ruined since he had showered with Babcock.

He missed the feeling of her hands on him, touching whatever was within her reach while he moved to spread soap on her skin.

He missed the way she smiled while reaching for the bath sponge.

He missed her biting her lower lip and watching him play with the foam.

He missed how she looked at his body as if choosing the sexiest thing she would do next, and the gleam of victory and she chose, did it and succeeded in extracting a strong reaction from him, every single time.

Niles opened his eyes, looked down and groaned at his arousal.

What kind of witchery was that?!

Would Babcock believe it if he told her how many times he had touched himself thinking of her since they started _slave time_?

Would she believe it if he told her he had fantasized about her for years, that it gained some vivid colors since the night he escorted her to the awards, and that it rocketed after their kiss in the living room?

Would she believe it if he told her that, after living so many years very close but not really enough, now her absence hurt him almost physically?

Niles took the sponge, in a hopeful – and he knew it, probably unsuccessful – attempt to change the focus.

He had already spent a good part of the night dealing with the fact he couldn't understand why he was so distraught by this whole situation – to the point he had turned into a crying baby the moment Miss Babcock said his support meant a lot to her and that she would miss him.

He had searched for some reference to the overwhelming feeling that took him then, but

was not able to associate it with anything he had ever experienced.

He even wondered if it was _shock_ ; after all, he always had the utmost despise for her snob, arrogant and just straight out egotistical self, and suddenly she had turned into the sweetest creature when alone with him.

 _(God help me. I think Babcock is sweet…_

 _At least I still think of her as a creature.)_

But he reached the conclusion that no, it was not shock. Niles had already admitted to himself he enjoyed being with Miss Babcock, and not just because it was funny to exchange barbs – it was because, inexplicably, she often spoke to him as if they were kind of friends, when there were no witnesses.

So, it was not a shock that she could be pleasant to him.

His other hypothesis was that he had cried out of _frustration_ , once his sex life had been ridiculously empty until _slave time_ , and now was mind-blowing thanks to it. He had been in heaven for two days, and now they would be apart for more or less the same amount of time.

But they had been apart, before, when the family went to trips without Babcock, or she took some rare vacation, and he had felt like a child who had lost his favorite toy, every time.

Even if it was not like _this_ – this 'missing my best friend' kind of feeling – he had been through tough times, then, too.

(At that point, his musings had come to a halt, and Niles slept out of exhaustion, having the mental energy just to fill his night with dragons and towers and demanding bosses and stubborn Ice Princesses.)

The moment he greeted her at the door, so many years ago, when she came for her job interview, Niles knew she was the kind of person who had been taught to look through him, once he was just a servant. He was used to people doing that all the time, but something in her attitude got to him – the way her eyes focused on him, measured him, seemed to decide he was not worth her attention and adopted the most detached behavior she could muster.

It was too artificial. He could see it was a façade.

He knew she came from a traditional family and understood she must be nervous, once she was there for an interview, was quite young and probably was challenging half her social circle to be there.

He could sympathize with that. mingling with the help must be an unnecessary and risky move, at that moment.

So, he did what he did best when he wanted to sooth someone's feelings.

' _I'll announce your presence to Mister Sheffield. Should I use your title, or just_ Miss _Babcock?'_

' _Title?'_

' _Yes. I suppose you're used to be called Your Highness, by the way you carry your head up enough to not even see the floor you're floating above'._

 _There was a silence._

 _One of the longest of his life, when he pondered if he had just ruined everything._

'Miss _will do it', she said and smirked with an unforgettable glint in her eyes, 'For now'._

Right from the start they had an understanding, and Niles accepted naturally his growing interest in her.

However, he always thought it was not related to her as an individual – once she often made sure not to be a _pleasant_ individual –, but to the fact that having her around was his guarantee of some thrill in days that would be boring to death, otherwise.

He didn't remember the point when he started the non-stop mind games, zingers, provocations, teasing and practical jokes because he _needed_ to be involved in things that made her grin because she had been brilliant in a retort or counter-attack, or put the fire of wrath in her eyes when she failed to notice his schemes before it was too late.

Either way she would go after him – for revenge or for fun – and that seemed to be all he wanted.

That was why Niles thought CC Babcock was his hobby.

He even told her that, in the night when they ended up kissing. It was not the nicest thing to say, but he was tipsy and frustrated: she dedicated time and energy in ridiculous plots to seduce Maxwell Sheffield, instead of playing with him, Niles, who was always available.

The butler stopped washing himself for a moment.

A shadow of the overwhelming feeling was back.

What was that?!

He blinked away the strong emotion and resumed washing.

He must be overreacting.

There was not anything confusing, there. He had relapsed into his gambling addiction, and it was just a coincidence that CC Babcock, of all people, had found out and could use it to have power over him. She decided the best way to explore the opportunity was demanding him to be her slave – more specifically, her _sex slave_ – to pay for her silence and the money she had spent to free him from the debt. The tables were turned and _he_ would be her hobby.

Simple like that.

There was some trepidation on his part, related to his lust for her and his difficulties to deal with his own sexuality, but he knew he couldn't say _no_ to her, and not just because she was blackmailing him.

Being around her had turned into a second nature to him.

Besides, as much as he didn't mind when she had fun at their games (he enjoyed it more when she gave it back as good as she took, in fact), it was fair he had fun at the kind of slavery she had chosen for him.

So, if the situation was crystal clear, what was messing with his feelings?

Well, since _slave time_ started, the woman he always thought of as the sexiest and most dangerous enemy he could face showed her tender side and, if the butler already felt enchanted by her aggressiveness, he found himself on his knees, now.

Niles gave up washing himself, supported his arm on the wall and starting stroking his member. He was assaulted by the memories of the first time they showered together and he went on his knees to wash her and stayed there for everything she demanded.

Since Clara, sex had not been that fun.

However, this was clearly not just about fun.

It was not even just about _sex_.

Whatever was happening, it was intense and ran deep and made Niles confused, but wanting more.

It didn't matter he knew CC Babcock's faults and made sure to point them out as much as possible; it didn't matter she turned her back on him every time a richer man entered the room; it didn't matter she had just admitted her attraction to him because she had the guarantee he couldn't say a word about it to anyone else.

He had been trying to keep Babcock at arms' length for a decade, trying to keep the emotions she provoked in him at bay, and now she had thrown on his face she was exactly what he needed; that, even with all the doubts and hurt, she still was the one who could make him the happiest man on Earth when they decided to be honest with each other.

Niles felt that strange overwhelming nameless feeling, again.

He saw her pleasured face in his mind and the tender look in her eyes when they stared at each other after some delicious discovery, and something was born in his heart.

It hit his groin so quickly he didn't need much more pumping to come.

He still didn't have a name for it, but he had to admit it was proving to be something quite nice.

 _ **Breakfast**_

Niles knew he was acting weird, but he couldn't help it.

People chatted while eating, and he served them mostly in silence. Some general sarcastic comments occurred to him, but they seemed pale in comparison to what he could have said to the witch, were she present.

 _Slave time_ had served to glue him to Babcock's web, and now he couldn't even pretend to himself he spent a good part of his day thinking of her because he needed material for zingers, or because her delusions amused or annoyed him.

The truth was he felt attracted to her and stimulated by her in any imaginable sense, and the fact she was there physically took away a good part of the enchantment of his routine.

'I hope CC sends some news soon', her name in Maxwell's voice called Niles' attention, 'Old Man, please. May I have another bagel?'

The butler noticed the self-satisfaction in the features of his boss while he served him again, 'Do you know if she has already reached her destination, Sir?', Niles asked, wishing to find out something on her whereabouts. He added, to keep some normalcy, 'I suppose a rainy day is not the best scenario for her to fly her broom'.

'She mentioned reaching Canada this morning, but I don't know the details', Maxwell pursed his lips to hide a mischievous grin, 'I think she preferred to keep them by herself'.

'You have the face of the cat who ate the canary, Mister Sheffield', Fran pointed out at her boss, 'What is it?'

'Oh, nothing, Miss Fine', the businessman started pretending he didn't want to say more, but quickly gave up, inclining forward the table, his voice raising in childish enthusiasm, 'She insisted so much she could take care of that writer! Now we'll see if she can tie those ends as smoothly as she thinks she can!'

'Miss Babcock, _smooth_?', Maggie crunched her nose, 'If you needed it, Dad, why did you send her?'

Brighton raised a knowing fork, 'For smoothness you'd be better sending _Yetta_ '.

'Miss Babcock's methods of persuasion are not based on sweet-talking', Grace observed, 'She succeeds when there is the need for an iron grip'.

Everybody looked at Niles.

'What?', he asked, defensively.

'No _Iron Maiden_ zinger?', Brighton suggested.

Before the butler could answer, Maxwell spoke, slightly offended by his children's criticism, 'I beg your pardon, but I would have been part on this deal if she was not so insistent in taking the matters in her own hands'.

Everybody looked at Niles, again.

'And now?', Fran demanded, 'No quips on the things she wants in her hands?'

'Give up, you evil people', he retorted in his trademark sarcastic manner, to everybody's relief, 'I'm not kicking her when she is not here, for the amusement of the one who is responsible for her not being here'.

Maxwell threw his butler a dirty look.

Everybody else threw Niles surprised looks.

He hurried to cover for himself with a huge fake grin, 'More pancakes, anyone?'

Fran and Brighton raised their hands.

'I want you to know I respect your feelings, Niles', Gracie said, very serious, 'It's a lot healthier for your relationship if you trade zingers _with_ her, not _about_ her'.

The butler felt his ears redden.

The youngest Sheffield has always been perceptive.

'I appreciate that, Miss Grace', he said, moving from Fran to Brighton, 'And I concur'.

Everybody looked at him, again, minus Grace, who just smiled and went back to her breakfast.

 _ **Right after lunch**_

Niles stared at the rain through the window of the front door. It was nit as strong as in the morning, but still poured insistently.

Babcock didn't tell him which time she would take the plane, just mentioning she intended it to be as early as possible. She could be in the airport, flying or landing at any moment of the day.

It disturbed him not to know where in the world she was, right now.

He wondered if she ate well in the previous night. He knows she usually ignores proper meals in order to not get sick in airplanes, even if she needed to be well fed for business. She could go hours without food if she was immersed in work, what could eventually turn her into an even angrier version of herself, and that was surely not what she needed in such a diplomatic mission.

Would she manage to sleep in the flight, this time? She usually doesn't. At least, every time they went in a family trip, Niles ended up sitting beside her in the plane, and she provoked him until both were entertained for the whole flight.

(They often had to be shushed by Maxwell, who sat apart from them to sleep and couldn't with the increasingly enthusiastic sounds of bickering, often followed by some slapping and chuckling.)

The butler opened the door and exited the mansion. He wanted some fresh air, and he felt like standing by himself in the porch.

It was raining, in New York – would it be much different in Canada? Did she remember watching the weather forecast to know what to put in her bag?

He wished he had helped her with her bag. Both of them had made disastrous fashion choices at some point of their lives, but soon after Miss Fine's arrival CC Babcock seemed to have found a classy style that made justice to everything she was. It would be interesting to see her closet and help her to choose some pieces, touch the cloths and feel her scent in them, and maybe find out where she stored her underwear and ask her to show him some of it and tell him which ones she liked most and why.

Niles wished he had not accepted her refuse to be taken to the airport. Even if they had agreed they needed to stop the family from growing suspicious, it would feel right to be there with her.

(Or not – what if she had said _those things_ to him in the airport and he had turned into the crying baby right there?)

He extended his arm to feel the rain in his hand.

For how much time had he refused to make a move to reach the things he wanted?

Things that could be reached if he dared to take the necessary risk?

It was like opening the door to face a rainy day: some droplets may reach him, he may end up soaked, and maybe he would regret getting there; however, there was the strong possibility he would find out he wanted to be soaked all the time, just couldn't bring himself to admit it.

Niles hoped CC was all right, wherever she was.

He hoped the writer signed the contracts without much fussing.

He hoped he soon would see her back, with that sexy air of confidence and victory about her.

He couldn't wait to find out what a winning Babcock would have in store for her slave.

Niles put his hands on his pockets, watching the patterns of water on the street, feeling the scent of rain and the breeze that reached him.

It was like the physical realm had decided to reinforce his emotions through his senses, and things were soothing while reminding him that someone important was missing.

He craved her.

He wished she was there, watching the rain with him.

She would probably glance at the door, to make sure no one was seeing them, and reach out to hold his hand, challenging him with her boldness.

He would smile as the idiot he was and pull her to his arms, and she would let out her throaty laugh.

Physical intimacy with Babcock had been the trap Niles expected: it involved sex and tenderness, and it turned him into her slave not just when she said it explicitly. He was her slave _all the time_ , and probably would be _forever_.

 _All right_. _I admit I need her. What do I do, now?_

The answer came to him immediately.

 _It depends on how she feels about me._

Well, they had been searching for each other in the mansion, as they always did, but now she wanted to get him alone as much as she could.

She sat by his side when he drove to the penthouse, to chat and do unmentionable things out of pure pleasure to taste him and bring out reactions.

She had introduced him to and held his hand in the grocery store she often went, permitting him to know a side of her – an almost domestic, gentle and healthy side of her – that he doubted many people even suspected that existed.

She wanted him in the penthouse as often as possible, sharing her living space and boldly taking him to her bedroom as soon as _slave time_ started.

And she didn't even have to say the words, anymore: it was so clear how much she was enjoying being with him that they had an unspoken agreement that it felt wonderful and it didn't really make much difference if it was official _slave time_ or not.

 _There's a good chance she is into me A LOT._

Niles grinned foolishly, shaking his head: how deluded he had been, thinking he could decide which role CC Babcock would have in his life!

He had tried to rationalize the fact she was getting more and more of his attention and turning into the sole focus of his libido, pondering that the only time he felt such a connection had been with Clara, who was a generous, well-rounded, caring person, what meant he would obviously move on from Babcock sooner or later, being her the egocentric, harsh and spoiled personality she was.

However, they had undeniable chemistry, and he didn't have the strength needed to stay at a safe distance.

He was so attentive to all things about her he noticed the glimpses of a good side she couldn't hide.

He spent so much time thinking of her he ended up understanding the motivations behind the most ridiculous attitudes she took and misconceptions she had.

The kiss in the living room turned into a terrorizing but liberating experience, breaking free everything he still thought he could keep in the recesses of his unconsciousness and just face in his steamier dreams.

(And now that he had her in real life, it seemed his mind believed he didn't need the sex dreams, anymore, but dreams of him convincing her to come down that stupid tower and leave behind a dragon who couldn't care less.

 _Uhm. I wonder what that means…_ )

Niles turned to the mansion. He had some finishing touches to do in the kitchen, and staying outside lost in his musings was interesting, but not exactly working related.

He saw his own reflection on the glass of the door and a memory came to him.

Mirrors – another thing that witch had ruined for him, besides showers.

 _('May I ask you something, Mistress?'_

 _They were making up in her huge bed, on their sides, their legs entangled and some serious friction going on._

' _If we don't have to stop what we're doing…'_

' _No', he whispered between kisses, 'Never'._

' _Then say it, slave'._

' _I'd like to… use your mirror'._

 _She looked at him, the sexiest smirk forming in her lips, 'You mean the one in the ceiling?'_

' _Yes', he answered and nuzzled her neck, not able to sustain her knowing stare._

' _Uhm', she slapped his butt playfully, 'Let's do it'._

 _She reached for the control in the nightstand by her side of the bed, stretching on her back, and saying playfully, 'Mirror, mirror, on the wall / who's the kinkiest slave 'round?'_

 _He was taken by a sudden rush of arousal and affection at her playful ways and the Fairy Tale reference._

 _He wished he could be one with that wonderful creature._

 _Niles grabbed her hip with one hand and cupped her center with the other, sucking on her breast._

 _She moaned deeply and stayed on her back, enjoying his ministrations._

 _When she was able to do something, she pressed the button on the control and put it back on the nightstand, commenting, 'You seem grateful'._

' _And I am', he said, kissing up until he reached her neck, covering her body with his and nibbling at her skin lovingly, 'You're so generous, Mistress'._

' _Yeah, but not that much', her voice sounded hoarse in his ear, 'Stay where you are. I want to watch first'._

Niles sighed: she had watched first, yes, but then she turned him on his back and let him watch her and her reflection doing those magical things to him – being sincere and spontaneous, calling him teasing and loving names, grabbing him, saying exactly what she wanted and how she wanted it, changing positions when she felt like doing it, crying out his name in ecstasy, pulling him for deep kisses and using her most demanding voice when the passion made her lose her head.

It seemed they had been having sex for ages, such the boldness and the knowledge they already had about the other.

 _Slave time_ eased things incredibly, once it put her in charge and he was more than glad to serve her.

They were taking advantage of it as if it had been the plan all long.

When CC ordered him to kiss her feet and up every inch of her body, he did so, enjoying every moment of it.

When she taught him some of the shiatzu and ordered him to massage her shoulders, he showed her he already knew how to deal with the tense muscles in her back and made her pay for every _kneading_ joke she made.

When she ordered him to lick everything on her back, from her spine down to her core, he made her shiver at the way he worshipped every inch of her body.

She ordered him to watch while she rode him.

She ordered him to touch himself for her to see, and she touched herself for him to watch.

She asked him to insert fingers in her and had inserted fingers in him shamelessly.

She even made up a story about _he_ not being 'discreet enough', and developed a training strategy that consisted on him wearing just his apron in her kitchen, so they could pretend they were in the Sheffield's, and try to be quieter while having sex.

(God preserve the creativity of that woman, but the things she had said in his ear and the times she had to occupy his mouth or slap his butt for him to remember to not moan loudly would be always burned in his memory.)

Niles supposed CC Babcock was using him for every fantasy she had ever had, and it pleased him to no end. She had said _'now that I finally have a slave'_ , what meant this was as new to her as it was to him and, still, she was not ashamed of the way they related to each other.

Thus, she trusted him.

Niles would not mind to be there and do whatever was necessary for her to keep being that open to him. He wanted her to realize she didn't need to keep the façade of coldness all the time. Specially, that she didn't need it with him, anymore, because he now understood there were better ways to keep their teasing games, that didn't include mocking her for the crazy antics she put herself in thanks to her biased upbringing.

Maybe the mind-blowing sex was the undeniable proof that they needed each other.

Maybe that happiness that had been invading him was just possible because they were like pieces of a puzzle that fit without effort.

 _We fit quite effortlessly, really…_

Niles looked down. His erection was not exactly visible, but slightly uncomfortable. He better seize the quiet after-lunch household go to his room and deal with it.

Maybe he should keep account of how many times he had already done that _after they parted_ , last night. She would be impressed.

 _ **Late Afternoon**_

Fran decided it was time to approach Niles when she entered the kitchen and saw him sulking at the round table.

It was the image of misery – slightly disheveled, shoulders slumped, hands on his lap, a distant look on his usually piercing eyes.

His humor had been worsening through the day: indisposed most of breakfast, occupying himself in menial tasks through the morning while listening to music, serving lunch eerily silent, not into view for a good part of the afternoon.

Now it was tea time, and there he was, alone and sad like the proverbial dog.

'Sweetie', she called out softly, 'I-'

'There's hot water on the stove', he cut her off in a grumpy voice.

'Oh', Fran raised her brows at the interruption, 'Do you want some tea, too?'

'No'.

'Uhmpf', she scoffed, 'That's what we'll see'.

Niles didn't even turn to find out what she would do. He heard the sounds and knew the Nanny was taking two mugs and the tea bags.

So, he was not surprised when she put it all on the table, in front of him.

He glared at her, but she ignored his sour mood and went for the water.

Fran served them both and sat, sipped her tea and stated, 'You know what? I thought you'd be jumping in joy'.

'Why?', the butler growled.

'Miss Babcock is miles away. You're free!'

He made a noncommittal sound and rested his cheek on the table.

As much as Fran found it kind of funny the always so composed Niles like that, she was starting to get worried, 'Why don't you tell me what's going on?'

'There's nothing going on', he mumbled, 'I just had a bad night'.

'I saw you drying tears in the patio, earlier'.

'I was listening to some sad music'.

'It was Stones'.

'It was _Anybody seen my baby_ '.

She pursed her lips. It was like dealing with a stubborn puppy, 'And then you were sighing while listening to _It might be you_ '.

' _Tootsie_ was a deep movie'.

A puppy _in denial_. 'If I didn't know better', she put her hands on her hips, 'I'd say you _miss someone_ '.

Niles lifted his head and glared at her, 'You know better'.

'What is it, Scarecrow?', she seized the fact he had lifted his body to reach for his hand, on his lap, and hold it on the table, 'Has Miss Babcock asked you some impossible task while she's away?'

He shrugged, 'Kinda'.

 _I have to keep living while she's away. That's a hard task._

'Is it something I can help you with?'

 _Oh, God,_ 'No'.

'And you're going to stay moping instead of doing something?'

'I'm not moping'.

'I thought we were friends', Fran said, letting go of his hand and raising from the chair dramatically, 'But I see you don't want me to meddle. Maybe you don't trust me as I trust you. I just hope you remember this when I don't share with you-'

'I'm not dealing well with Miss Babcock being away'.

Once the guilt trip had worked out, Fran sat back quickly, her energy renewed at the piece of information he had agreed to give her, 'Aw, Sweetie! Has you grown used to her ordering you around?'

He groaned an agreement, looking away shyly.

'And now you miss her terribly?'

He groaned again.

'So, all it took for you two to be friends was her being a gentle criminal mind and blackmailing you nicely?'

He tilted his head in a kind of agreement.

'Niles, listen to me', Fran spoke, very serious, and he looked at her, 'I'm happy you managed some kind of truce, but I must ask: are you sure it's safe for you? Isn't she scheming? It wouldn't be beneath her to do something like that. She has done some evil things, and-'

He straightened his back and snarled, 'Don't speak like this about her'.

Fran raised her brows in surprise.

Niles facepalmed.

'All right. That's enough. You're scaring me, here', she crossed her arms, 'Dish!'

The butler sighed, joined his hands on his lap again, and spoke as if he was confessing a sin, 'I think I may not… dislike Miss Babcock that much, anymore'.

'That part I already suspected', Fran answered, moving a hand to urge him to go on, 'What I want to know is why you're so upset'.

'I wish I knew that, too', he spoke sadly, 'The moment I stopped hating her completely, I started missing her when she is not around, and it is making me sick'.

'You _miss_ her? That is what got your guts in a knot?'

'Isn't it enough? We're talking about the she-devil'.

'But, Sweetie, if things changed for the better, I don't see the problem', something occurred to Fran, and she made a stern face, 'Don't tell me you'd rather be enemies with her, so you still have someone to torment!'

'It's not that', Niles made a face, then covered it with his hands and mumbled something unintelligible.

Luckily to Fran, she was an expert in translating pouting speech, 'You miss her not for the pranks and zingers, but for the intriguing human being she is, and you barely can wait for her to be back so you can be close and interact again?!'

'Yes', he admitted, lowering his hands, 'And I have no idea what to do of it'.

Fran was trying to process that information when their boss entered the kitchen hurriedly, 'Old Man, CC just called'.

Niles got up as if he had been hit by lightning, 'When will she be back?'

He realized his out of line reaction by the expressions on the faces of the dark-haired people: Maxwell seemed annoyed and Fran, shocked.

He brushed his tie in a nervous gesture to hide his enthusiasm, 'Did the witch want to inform her date of arrival, so I can take off the crucifixes from the walls?'

Fran looked at Niles as if he had gone crazy. Wasn't he just telling her things had changed? Why was he talking like that?

Well, he always talked like that.

But he had said _his feelings_ had changed and he was not exactly understanding it.

 _Wait a minute…_

'She said she has everything solved in Canada and changed her tickets to be back tonight. She wants you in the airport to pick her up in two hours'.

'Two hours?', the butler's voice cracked as if he had just received the best gift ever.

'So she said', Maxwell shrugged, 'She didn't elaborate any further, but she sounded very… _CC_. You know what I mean'.

He smiled fondly, 'Yes, I know what you mean, Sir'.

'She must have succeeded in her mission', Maxwell revealed the reason of his discomfort.

'Yes, she must'.

'Well, let's hope so', the businessman, who was primarily a nice person, let his grudge go and saw the things on the table, 'Oh! May I have some tea, too?'

'Of course, Sir', the butler answered, a huge grin on his face, 'You can have my mug'.

And with that Niles went running to the back stairs, where he disappeared.

The people in the kitchen exchanged a surprised look when they heard what seemed an overjoyed 'YES!' coming from the second floor.

'Don't ask', said Fran to Maxwell.

And that was how he knew she was ready to start the tale.


	13. The one

_I'm deeply sorry for the delay in posting, people. I'm back to work and I got so busy I had no energy to end this chapter as soon as I should have._

 **Slave to Love**

 **Chapter 13: The One**

The blonde was waiting for the playwriter in the external area of a nice small café in Ottawa.

CC had bought tickets to Canada after a promising phone call in which she managed a compromise for the next day. The writer would certainly be there for their meeting, just could not tell precisely when he would be available, because he was in a family trip, visiting a cherished relative in the suburbs and something about finally having time for his loved ones and _bla bla bla_.

So, once she was dealing with such an irresponsible person with a chaotic agenda, who put non-professional matters before business meetings, she got the earliest plane available just to be forced to spend the morning in a hotel room ( _a waste of time_ ), revising each contract for the hundreth time ( _unnecessarily_ ), rehearsing some of her stronger arguments ( _soooo_ _unnecessarily_ ) and enjoying the scenery ( _as if_ ).

If CC was to be sincere, she had wanted the meeting to be as earlier as possible not just because she was feeling like the businesswoman she always was, ready to grab the root of the matter with her bare hands and twist it until it turned into what she wanted; this time she was in a hurry because she craved to be back in New York and into the arms of her lover.

 _My_ _lover_.

 _Niles._

She liked the sound of that. It put a warm feeling in her chest that spread quickly to her whole body and did some thrilling things to her center.

 _If this goes on, soon he will not be able to call me_ Ice _Queen._

Speaking of sounds, CC could have called the mansion to hear the butler's voice and calm down some of the missing she felt. However, she risked Maxwell knowing she was on the line and wanting to be updated on her mission – what she had no intention of doing, once he was not exactly cheering for her success.

They were business partners, but both could be very touchy when the subject was pride. This trip was not just another deal – it would prove just one of them right, and she had decided to tread carefully, postponing any information.

Resigned to not have everything she wanted exactly when she wanted, CC decided to make the best she could of the situation: when the writer finally called to say he was getting back to town, she set the meeting for a nice cafeteria she knew; she left the hotel room to have lunch, explore the district and do some shopping; she arrived earlier than necessary for the meeting, sat in one of the small round tables outside, and settled for some coffee and to rest her eyes on the park across the street.

She even put on her recently bought headphones and trusty sunglasses.

The day was beautiful and she was ready to enjoy herself while she waited.

It had been raining in New York when CC left, but the weather in Ottawa was warm, with just the right amount of sun she enjoyed. She could feel the good omen.

The blonde regretted not buying a camera when she acquired the headphones. It would be nice to take some selfies to rub on Niles' face she was perfectly able to be in the sun without turning into dust.

 _Rub something on Niles' face_ was a phrase that would always make her smile. Last night in the penthouse had made the notion unforgettable.

xxx

After Niles' surprising arrival with gifts to appease her (the flowered cactus, the strawberry and chocolate cake and the leather outfit that leaded to a strawberry and chocolate sex session in her kitchen, some conversation about her trip and more sex), they had showered together with some welcomed tender teasing (' _Are you the sweetest thing or is it a strawberry, Mistress?', 'Taste again until you find out, Slave'_ ).

CC remembered exiting the bathroom just in her panties and sitting on the edge of her bed.

She closed her eyes and stretched her arms, feeling the good mood that took her whole body, while she waited for her companion to follow her.

She opened her eyes at a muffled sound and stopped mid-movement.

She was not prepared to the scene before her.

Niles was standing at the bathroom door, looking down at the leather jockstrap to adjust it.

The blonde smiled.

It was very _Niles_ to be focused on something so surreal as if it was a mundane task.

And she had to admit it was very _her_ to find him handsome, and not be able to take her eyes off his toned body, skilled hands and attentive expression.

He was adorable.

Not able to resist, she catcalled.

The butler's head snapped at her.

Seeing her face, he realized she was teasing him over his stance – semi-nude in her bedroom and busy with a piece of cloth that no one of their acquaintances could imagine he would wear and, much less, that she would enjoy so much.

He smiled – a shy smile, at first, once the situation was kind of funny now that the throes of passion were so recently appeased.

But then he shrugged, as if he had decided there was nothing to be ashamed about, smirked and lifted his arms.

CC's mouth opened.

Niles started a slow dance, his hips making circles, and CC felt out of breath.

The go-go boy routine was funny and, still, the sexiest thing ever.

(Funny and sexy – exactly as it had been on the _Old Time Rock and Roll_ episode.

Exactly as it was every time they bantered, in fact.)

CC fanned herself, out of real arousal and the urge to up the game and see where he would take it.

The open demonstration of how hot she found him caught Niles off guard, and instead of a shameless lustful move, it extracted from him an adoring smile.

 _I find him adorable, and he finds me, too_ , she realized, _It's nice!_

As if his reaction pulled something in her, she felt an unstoppable need to smile back.

Niles approached and leaned in to kiss her warmly.

CC raised a hand to caress his chest, 'You know I won't pay you for the show, don't you?'

'I'm the one in debt, here', his lips grazed her cheek, 'You may ask anything from me, I'll do it, and still I'll owe you'.

'Aw', she nose-kissed him, 'You really always know what to say'.

Their eyes locked and they exchanged twin happy faces.

(The similar reactions had been happening often.)

Niles sat on the bed, besides CC, and nudged her shoulder with his playfully, 'I should get back to the real world, you know? There's a limit to the amount of time I can pretend to be doing something _legitimate_ out of the mansion'.

She chuckled at the daring zinger of him _doing her_ not being a legitimate thing and took his hand, decided to pursue another point, 'You don't feel like this is real?'

He shrugged, looking at their joined hands, 'Not really'.

'Is it too similar to your strangest dreams?'

'No', he raised his eyes to hers, 'To my _dearest_ ones'.

They exchanged another tender smile and he kissed her hand.

'So', she asked, 'What do you need in order to be back to the _real world_?'

'For starters', he tilted his head, 'I need _real_ _clothes_ '.

Both looked down at his jockstrap, and the realization he had come to her door in full leather gear, and that was what he had to wear, brought a fit of laughing on them.

(They had mocked each other's bodies and attitudes for years, and now there they were, comfortable enough to joke about it without any offense.

It was unexpected, and it was delicious.)

When they calmed down, CC planted a sounding kiss on Niles cheek and he moved his shoulders in that gesture of shyness she suddenly realized was one her favorite things in the world.

Niles, still with a smile on his face, leaned to pick from the floor his socks and garters that had been thrown away in the way to the shower.

He crossed one leg over the other to put the garments on and sighed.

For some reason, the fact he remembered she liked his socks and garters and had left them under the boots was such a nice touch it touched CC's heart.

The fact he had sighed, showing he was not happy to go away, touched it further.

The fact he had broken the tender moment in an effort to not delve too much on it was reassuring to her sanity – even if his understanding made him even more endearing to her, what was not good to her sanity –, and it started some kind of fire inside her that she couldn't exactly control.

When he crossed the other leg, she seized the movement instinctively to get closer – her left hand rested on the small of his back, taking pleasure in the feeling of his recently bathed skin, and her right hand reached out to trace his thigh.

CC wanted to involve Niles.

She wanted to make sure he would stay a bit more.

No – she wanted to make sure _he_ wanted to stay, and as much as possible.

He finished with the sock and turned his head to see her face.

Her hand advanced in a caress on his calf, playing with the garter, their eyes locked.

'You like it, don't you?', Niles whispered.

'Yeah', the hand on his back went up his spine, and CC enjoyed his shiver, 'But you don't have to refer to yourself as _it_ , Slave'.

Her words surprised both of them.

CC didn't expect to suggest she _liked Niles_ , and by his face, he hadn't expected it, either.

However, that was exactly what she had just said.

What should she do, now?

Take it back? _No reason to do it. I don't need to hide I somehow…_ appreciate _him._

Dismiss it as a stupid joke? _We're too close and intimate right now for it._

Change the subject? _The subject was him going away soon_ versus _how good it feels to have him here. There's no way I can just stop mentioning it._

'As you wish, Mistress', Niles broke the silence in a soothing voice, 'I daresay it's been a pleasure being at the mercy of such a generous creature', he raised a brow, 'Who could guess there would be mercy hidden in your frozen heart?'

He spoke and pecked her lips, giving lightness to the moment.

Relieved, CC smirked, 'Don't delude yourself, Slave. I have no mercy for the ones under me'.

'I have no qualms about being _under_ …', he smiled that crooked smile, '…as long as it is _you_ on top'.

Dominated by that uncontrollable fire, CC took Niles' lips with hers and pushed him on his back, so she could straddle him and feel his leather-clothed center rub against her panties.

Soon even the panties and jockstrap were too much, and she took them out of the way.

She needed to feel him against her.

Yes, she knew he had to go, and that he would probably not get hard so soon after what they did in the shower, but she needed the contact.

Niles was the sexiest man alive when he acted like that – witty, charming, generous. He could turn the tables at any moment, as he had done so many times through the years, but he had decided to give her power to do whatever she wanted with him.

It aroused her as nothing else had ever done, and she couldn't help but seize any opportunity to have it again.

'Are you my Prince Charming?', he asked in a rough voice, when their lips separated a bit.

'Because I'm trying to wake something up with kisses?'

'Uhum'.

'I prefer to think I'm the witch'.

'You're right', he nibbled at her neck, 'So full of tricks…'.

She went to her side and pulled him with her, 'I wish I were so powerful', she put a leg over his hip, 'I'd keep you forever'.

'You're powerful enough to keep me here for as long as you wish', he kissed her neck, 'I'm so charmed I'm enjoying my staying in the underworld'.

'Poor baby!', she moaned, 'Should I compensate for taking you away from the obligations you usually don't accomplish?', she caressed the curve of his shoulder, 'Erase that. I didn't intend to question the thing that keeps you in shape'.

'You mean _witch hunting_?'

'I mean _pretending to work_ '.

He groaned, grabbing her hip, 'When you see my sexy moves with the floor polisher the last thing on your mind will be mockery'.

'Call me next time you use it, then', she grabbed his hair in response, lying on her back and directing him to her breasts.

'Really?', he took the hint, going down.

'Yes. I'll watch you and touch myself'.

His hand reached her middle, and he sucked one breast gently, as she liked, 'It sounds nice… Even if someone may see us…'

'Why so worried?', she moved her hips, aroused by his lips and the fingers that were already exploring her, 'You do so little the press would come over to register when you decide to work?'

He let go of her and went up again, to be face to face, 'I meant the polisher may be noisy'.

'Well, I certainly wouldn't know'.

She spoke and crossed her ankles behind him.

He glared at her, 'So much for not mocking domestic- Ouch!'

CC had bit Niles' lower lip to cut him off, and would have laughed at him if his hardness hadn't suddenly twitched against her center, making that jump in size she adored to witness.

'You're an evil woman', he mumbled, passing his tongue on the offended lip and adjusting himself between her thighs.

'Oh, come here', she raised her head enough to lick his hurt lip, and ended licking some tongue, too, 'Now I'm a woman?'

He kept the fake annoyance, 'I plead temporary insanity related to the injury you just caused me'.

She scoffed, caressing his cheek, 'You're lucky being a woman _and_ a witch gives me special powers. I can cure your lip, if you wish me to'.

'Well, I'm your slave'.

'Does it mean you have no wishes?'

'It means I'll cherish any thing you decide to do for me', he saw her beaming and added, 'May I choose the way I'll be cured?'

'There's other way besides my magic lips?'

'It depends on which lips you're referring to', he rubbed his growing hardness on her, 'Will you give me some of that magic potion you have down there? It may even get me ready for anything else you wish from me, Mistress'.

'Dear, wasn't that the worst pick-up line?', she laughed.

'Is it a _no_?'

'Of course not', she smiled, 'You're always welcome'.

xxx

Well, he had kind of _asked her_ to rub herself on his face.

The memories of last night made her feel hot, and CC seized the Ottawa's sun as an excuse to open the first button of her shirt.

To change the focus from sensual memories of her adored slave, she turned on the radio.

Music always put her on the mood for important things, in life. It was not a coincidence she had looked for work in Broadway: she looked for a business-oriented career, but she wanted it to be related to Art, and particularly to music, one of her biggest passions.

Niles was part of her musical memory for a lot of reasons, since forever: he had a melodious speaking voice, with a charming accent; he liked to sing, and could do it very well; he was a great dancer, as she had witnessed when he escorted her to parties, in the night of the awards she won and when she saw him dancing in his underwear.

(In fact, she could not listen to _Our love is here to stay_ or _Old time rock and roll_ without a foolish smile on her face.)

So, her plan made all the sense: some music would distract her from thoughts of Niles and how much she missed him until the damn writer arrived.

Soon she found some random station playing some random song she supposed was a success in Canada and, finding it quite acceptable, relaxed, leaving the mind to wander.

The sun felt good on her skin.

The park across the street had beautiful shades of green.

The scent of coffee surrounded her.

Every now and then, someone walked down the street.

CC knew for a fact Niles adored the sun – they had at least one memorable vacation spent kind of together in a tropical paradise as evidence – and that place was perfect to lounge.

So, that was what she would do.

Just sit there and wait, not thinking of anything in particular.

Niles would love it, there.

He tended to be lazy while she couldn't help being hardworking, and that was one of the aspects of their personalities that complemented each other. She needed someone who could make her stop now and then, and he had been totally capable of it – through zingers and pranks, before, and just being accessible to her desire, now. It did her good.

And she could put him in motion, if necessary – what did _him_ good. He would stay as the bitter servant forever if no one challenged him, and she enjoyed being the one who affected him to the point he had to get out of his comfort zone.

 _It's my gain that I keep him in motion,_ she chuckled to herself, _because he is very good with his moves._

Finding out they complemented each other in bed had been the icing on the cake of their relationship: CC had fantasized about Niles enjoying being dominated – every time he provoked her it seemed to be an invitation for her to make him shut up. However, a lifetime of having her heated advances and bold sexual ideas rejected made her suspicious of those thoughts. It was not possible that a man so full of himself, who fought her exactly because she tried to put him down reminding him of his lower stance in life, would enjoy being submissive in bed.

When she started planning _slave time_ , she was certain she would be able to teach Niles to do what she liked and enjoy it himself at least a bit, but she just counted on their chemistry. She supposed having sex would be so intense for them (dancing and kissing had been already intense) that surrendering to desire would be easier than resisting to any kinky ideas, and intended to get advantage of that to convince him.

However, he was a natural, and accepted everything since the beginning.

More than that: it seemed he had been wishing to be her slave for a long time.

The previous song ended and the radio station started playing another one.

CC had to deal with a fit of laughter.

 _That's all I wanted_ _  
_ _Something special, something sacred_ _  
_ _In your eyes_

 _Father Figure_ was a sexy song but, well, it was kind of funny to relate it to her Niles. Of course, he was older than her – and she always liked older men – and theoretically was the perfect _father figure_ in their relationship, being witty, cultured and refined. However, he had pestered her in the most infuriating and childish ways for almost a decade; since they had started _slave time_ , things changed, and he turned into charming and boyish, was always available to her desires and all right with her being dominant.

It meant she was a lot more of a _father figure_ , in this context, than him.

Again, it was funny.

And sexy as hell.

 __ _For just one moment_ _  
_ _To be bold and naked_ _  
_ _At your side_

She pressed her lips to not laugh at her thinking of _sex positions_ while George Michael crooned about being _bold and naked._

 _Sometimes I think that you'll never_ _  
_ _Understand me_ _  
_ _Maybe this time is forever_ _  
_ _Say it can be…_

CC pursed her lips: they had a deep understating of each other, but there was no sense in thinking in terms of _forever_ , between them. Their arrangement was delicious, but it could end any moment. She kind of expected it to be broken the moment Maxwell found out about Niles' debt, for example, what was not impossible to happen, once she had paid a gangster for his silence, and those types were not exactly known for loosing opportunities to blackmail people.

(Of course, being her who she was, she could scare anyone away easily. Still, it wouldn't be of any gain to her if her business partner had the slightest suspicion on their secret.

Intense things can mess with your head. She was wishing _slave time_ would never end, and still she couldn't stop reminding herself it could happen.)

Even if their situation would not last forever, CC couldn't deny they had developed a kind of dependence. She didn't know for sure why Niles had cried when they said their goodbyes, but she supposed it was for the same reason she had: because it felt too damn good to have someone to be so affectionate with, and none of them was used to that. Both had been lonely and brushed aside for a good part of their lives, and suddenly they realized they had each other.

It was like finding a river after a long drought: you throw yourself at it head first, you want to take as much water as possible, and suddenly you're so into it you could drown happily.

 _I will be your father figure_ _  
_ _I have had enough of crime_ _  
_ _I will be the one who loves you_ _  
_ _'Til the end of time_

CC frowned and changed the radio station, bothered.

She could accept she was the father figure in her relationship with Niles; she could admit being with him made her leave behind the need to chase rich and boring men for the sake of society; she could admit she cherished her moments with someone who, regardless of his station in life, amazed her with charm and intelligence and had attracted her attention for years.

However, mentioning the _L-word_ was too much.

Her coffee arrived.

She found another radio station playing music.

 _When I get home, babe, gonna light your fire  
All day I've been thinkin' about you, babe  
You're my one desire_

With those images she could deal.

She wanted Niles' hands and lips and fingers on her. She wanted to touch him and kiss him and lick him. His body gave her ideas. His eyes put her in a trance.

She needed to get back to New York and see him before this day ended, or she would go crazy.

 _Gonna wrap my arms around you  
Hold you close to me  
Oh, babe I wanna taste your lips  
I wanna fill your fantasy, yeah_ _..._

Just two days of being intimate, but the time they spent together was so intense the time they spent apart made them relive the time spent together and crave for the end of the time apart, so they had the next time together.

This business trip could be just a nuisance, but CC decided to see it as an opportunity, showing Niles his support was important to her. She knew he was an emotional person, and it played on her favor that he knew she cared for him. The most he understood she treasured him, the least he would want to get away from her arms.

So, it all had started because of lust, but the truth was that-

 _I love you_

( _Hey!,_ CC frowned at the lyrics.)

 _I need you_

(CC tilted her head. Niles had said that in her ear, and it sounded wonderful in his voice…)

 _Oh, babe_

 _I wanna kiss you all over_

 _And over again_

 _I wanna kiss you all over_

' _Till the night closes in_

CC sighed and started looking for another radio station. No sense in listening to a song that made her have such uncomfortable thoughts.

She was thinking of Niles even more than she already did before _slave time_. And now the thoughts of him filled her heart in a brand new way: it was _nice_ – not the need to foresee any traps he could be setting for her.

She had thought what she had for Maxwell or Chandler had been the ultimate desire, but she now she knew how wrong she had been: this thing with Niles was bigger than everything she had ever known. It had started with her fantasies, but he was authorized to speak his mind – what had been pure genius, on her part, by the way – and he gave her ideas and told her what he wanted, and soon his desires added to their intimacy.

She had no idea what was fueling something so intense.

She suspected life would be miserable if she lost it.

CC closed her eyes, taken by the memories of Niles' fingers and lips on her skin, his face showing his pleasure at her taste and feel, the way his breathing halted when she did something unexpected, and how he relaxed at the small kisses and caresses she used to remind him he was safe with her.

The power she had over him was exhilarating, and she didn't even think of using it to humiliate or hurt. It was a lot better to use it to make both of them happy, even if it made it seem like there was no real difference in power, between them.

Aren't those blurred lines something dangerous?

 _Don't ask me_

 _What you know is true_

( _Yeah,_ CC nodded to herself, _That's how you do a great song: getting rid of the nonsense!_ )

 _Don't have to tell you_

 _I love your precious heart_

( _Damn,_ CC groaned, _Must every song mention the l-word?!_ _What's the problem with lyricists and their attachment to old clichés?!_ )

 _I_ _  
_ _I was standing_ _  
_ _You were there_ _  
_ _Two worlds collided_ _  
_ _And they could never tear us apart_

To be sincere, there was some truth to that thing of two worlds colliding: she had noticed Niles the moment he opened the door for her so many years ago, even if she soon realized he was the butler, suppressed any interest and focused on her interview with Maxwell Sheffield, who she intended to be her boss and, if everything went right, her business partner, in a few years.

However, Niles didn't accept her attitude towards him. Maybe he had himself in high regard, maybe he was attracted to her, maybe he wanted a hobby – as he had mentioned in that fateful night when he got her with guards down and they bickered until they kissed –, but the fact was he started doing everything to stand in her way.

He wanted to be seen, since their first encounter.

Well, he managed. She could never be indifferent to him.

 _I told you_

 _That we could fly_

' _cause we all have wings_

 _But some of us_

 _Don't know why_

( _Uhm_ , she conceded, _Here we have some poetry._ )

After years knowing how creative and bold Niles could be with words, sex with him had been a pleasant surprise. Fortunately, he was not the type who bragged about what he could do, just to back off at any unexpected move; on the contrary – he started hesitant and insecure but, the moment he realized he could trust her, he turned into the most easy-going partner ever.

It was like both of them had wings, but just with each other they felt safe enough to unfold them and fly.

( _Wow. And now I'm getting corny._ )

The blonde changed the radio station again. She didn't need any sexy and romantic song about bodies colliding and never getting apart when she was in a different country and missed someone so badly.

She looked for something to listen to for a while, until she heard some chords that made her stop.

She knew that opening, but couldn't fully recognize it, yet.

CC closed her eyes and breathed deeply, enjoying the beat and the sensation that she would remember it at any moment.

Finally, the lyrics began.

 _Tell her I'll be waiting_

 _In the usual place_

 _With the tired and weary_

 _And there's no escape_

She still didn't remember which song it was, but she could relate with the words: she wanted to see a _certain person_ again, in their _usual place_ (the plans she had for him in her giant bed were just not more exciting than the sex toys she intended to use on him) and the world seemed empty and cold when _that person_ was not around.

The song mentioned a _she_ , and CC wondered if Niles was as anxious to see her as she was to see him.

Would he relate to those lyrics, too?

Did he feel like life had lost much of its appeal when she was not near?

Was he thinking of her and feeling a strange knot in his throat at the distance between them?

Probably, the answer was a huge _YES!_ , once they had been increasingly close and tender.

They had even cried when they said their goodbyes.

 _To need a woman_

 _You've got to know_

 _How the strong get weak_

 _And the rich, poor_

The song seemed to have been made for them: it spoke of the inversion of roles, of different stations in life, of accepting you can't stay the same if you want something different, of the surprising belonging which develops when someone is-

 _Slave to love_

 _(No, no, no!)_

'Excuse me, Miss Babcock?'

CC opened her eyes, startled by a voice.

It was the playwriter, who had arrived and was looking at her as if she had grown a second head.

(She must have been really an intriguing image, facepalming and groaning some negatives, a cup of coffee forgotten on the table before her, headphones and sunglasses on, under the Ottawa's sun.

'Are you feeling well?', the man asked, worried.

CC took off her headphones and glasses, got up, squared her shoulders and extended a hand for a firm handshake, 'I'll be as soon as we have this solved and both of us can be back where we want to be'.

 **xxx**

A deep sense of relief washed over CC Babcock when the plane took off.

She was finally going home.

Mission accomplished, she was free to go back to New York, to brag about the deal she closed and extract an apology from her business partner, and then to celebrate in the arms of the man who made her happy.

Wasn't it the strangest thing that the man to whom she wanted to brag and the one who made her happy were not the same?

Wasn't it good that she didn't need a man's approval, by the way?

And that all she wanted was Niles' presence?

Niles, whose clever mind fascinated her…

Niles, whose witty humor thrilled her…

Niles, whose skilled hands aroused her…

Niles, whose talented tongue did magic to her…

Niles, whose deep blue eyes moved her…

 _Niles…_

CC picked the offered headphones. It was time for a distraction.

She deserved it.

However, the memory of the last time she had turned to music for comfort, just that afternoon, came to her.

She looked at the headphones suspiciously.

Oh, well, it had been a once in a lifetime thing.

There was no way random songs would all speak to her heart like that again.

'CC Babcock _and_ heart _in the same sentence?'_ , a familiar British voice spoke in her mind, ' _Is it news on cannibalism?'_

She rolled her eyes. It seemed she didn't need his teasing – she was completely capable to insult herself, now, and using his sexy voice.

Decided to stop the nonsense, CC put the phones on.

She was going home.

She had succeeded in her mission.

Everything would be fine.

The song currently playing was reaching the chorus.

 _Slave to love_

 _(No, no, no!)_

Fate must have decided to mock her.

There was no way she was _in love_.

 _Love_ was an artificial notion spread by the media to convince people there are such things as your _other half_ or _the one_ for you.

For starters, she didn't need _another half_. She was a whole person.

A whole person who often felt proud of her accomplishments, overjoyed at her successes and confident in her own competence.

A whole person who just happened to reach previously unknown climaxes of happiness when Niles was there to witness her glory and celebrate it with her.

 _Dear God, I'm spontaneously associating_ Niles _with_ climaxes _…_

So, ok, he was not her other half, but he made her more aware of her own qualities and quirks, what made her feel alive. She could accept that.

But surely _the one for her_ would not be Niles, the butler, her declared nemesis.

Even if he was the best partner in bed, could provide great companionship, made her feel effortlessly special and seemed to fit in her life – and, well, _in her_ – as if they were meant to be.

CC's eyes went wide.

 _As if we were meant to be._

She gave up.

There was no sense in resisting to the notion that they were involved, and that it felt damn right.

She sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing in the seat, _If you can't fight them…_

 _Slave to love_

 _Na na na na_

 _Slave to love_

 _I can't escape_

 _I'm a slave to love_


	14. Reunited - Part 1

_People, life has been hectic, but I'm still here._

 **Slave to Love**

 **Chapter 14: Reunited – Part 1**

At the glare CC Babcock threw around when she emerged from the arriving gates, someone could think she was furious.

However, she was just really focused on seeing ahead of the crowd.

Her eyes hadn't found Niles, yet, but she had no doubts he was already there. If Maxwell had delivered her message, and the butler had missed her at least _half_ of what she had missed him, he would do everything to be there on time.

She was quickly proved correct.

There he was: just a little by the side, distant enough of the main lines to be easily spotted if she looked at the right direction and not so far that her intuition couldn't detect him.

 _(So, now I have a Butler Radar…)_

Their eyes locked and she stopped walking.

His inner struggle to not make a scene in a public place was obvious in every detail of his stance – from the fingertips joined in front of him to the leg slightly flexed, waiting for any sign to approach. CC had seen that posture when he was being his most invested and professional self, and she had to confess that, if she already found it endearing when he was working, in this context it made her feel like a queen.

In Niles' face there was a mix of almost painful relief at finally seeing her in person and restlessness for still not having her close enough.

She could read it because those were exactly the emotions going through her.

CC turned her whole body to him, beamed and extended a hand.

Not missing a beat, Niles gave the necessary steps to get closer, take the offered hand and pull her out of the moving crowd.

She completed the movement, standing right in front of him.

Their joined hands rested between their hearts.

His free hand took her shoulder bag to put it on his own shoulder, in a gesture of spontaneous gentleness.

All CC wanted was to be one with Niles, in that moment.

She couldn't decide exactly how she was going to do it, but undoing the missing in a single defining move seemed as essential as it was unreachable.

She put her free hand on his cheek, almost as in a greeting, then advanced it to his hair, delighting in the feel of it.

His eyes got darker in tenderness, 'Tell me', Niles gulped down to find his voice and the braveness to ask, 'Is it _slave time_?'

CC smiled, 'Do I need to say it?'

He smiled back – that adorable shy smile, 'No', he moved his shoulders happily, 'Not really'.

And then they kissed.

It was deep, made them forget the world around and set free the emotions that had been menacing to overwhelm them since the _crying episode_ at the penthouse door.

They lost themselves in each other's warmth, enjoying the pleasure of being together again, not caring that they were kissing passionately where everyone could see, and definitively surrendering to the desire they had been dealing with.

When the kiss ended, they didn't part – they glued to each other in a tight embrace, hearts beating together, CC inhaling on Niles' scent while he caressed her blond locks affectionately.

She felt getting steadily whole again, the missing going away like snow melting under the warmth of the sun.

( _Damn, affection turns me into a living cliché…_ )

She smiled to herself at the irony: if Niles was melting her ice with his heat, it meant he was slowly undoing her coldness and revealing what had been buried inside; thus, he soon would lose one of his most trustful sources of jokes, once she would not be the Ice Queen while with him, anymore.

( _He would have a field day if he knew these things pass through my head._ )

When they parted, she waited while he readjusted her shoulder bag on him, so they could hold hands and start moving.

'So', he spoke after the first steps, 'Are you taking me away with you?'

Her hold on his hand got tighter, 'If you mean to the penthouse, the answer should be obvious'.

'It's good to know you want me in your lair…', he smirked, '…but I meant to ask when you hit the road'.

She squinted, knowing he was setting her up, and waited.

'You're back too quickly', he explained, eyes wide in innocence, 'I guess you harassed the playwriter until you got what you wanted and now is a fugitive'.

'Uhm, now I see what you mean', CC bumped her shoulder on Niles', 'Don't worry, baby. Yours is the only name in my list of possible accomplices. Of course you're coming with me wherever I go'.

The butler grinned as the small boy he sometimes turned into, 'It's an honor!'

(Some celebratory pecks were mandatory.

So, they stopped just enough for them.)

'I'm glad it was so quick', she spoke, resuming the walking and the previous topic.

'The harassment? Well, I'm not surprised your methods are so effective', Niles chuckled at CC rolling her eyes and kissed her hand, 'And still, I'm really glad, too'.

They exchanged sweet smiles, both knowing they were leaving unsaid a very obvious _Even if it was not quick enough_.

xxx

They reached the parking lot, effortlessly together, his thumb caressing her hand now and then, her mouth turned into a foolish smile just because they were walking side by side, never missing a step.

(It made CC feel like they had found a comfortable rhythm between them.

She didn't remember feeling like that, in her life.)

She was surprised when she found out Niles had brought the limo.

He let go of her hand, opened the middle door, put her bag on one of the seats, straightened and stood at the side of the door, keeping it open for her.

To not miss the opportunity for some teasing, he made his most despiteful face and tilted his head towards the car, 'Move it'.

CC crossed her arms, purposely not obeying, 'You seem in a hurry'.

'If you mean the treatment to your bag, I just pondered you would prefer to have it closer to you, but I can put it on the trunk, if you prefer'.

'That's nonsense. The bag can stay there, but I'll go with you in the front'.

He made a brief happy face at the news that she wanted to occupy the passenger seat, then shrugged, 'Anyway, I supposed _you_ would be in a hurry'.

'Someone thinks very high about himself', CC raised her brows, 'Do I seem so desperate to get in bed with you?'

He blinked, 'I don't follow'.

'You brought _the limo_ '.

He tilted his head, 'I still don't follow'.

'Why would you bring the limo if you didn't intend us to have sex in it?', she smirked at his wide eyes, 'Don't get me wrong – I don't mind that you were thoughtful enough to find a way to do it before we have the chance to reach the penthouse. You know me enough to find the balance between classy and depraved, and-'

'That's not it', he interrupted her anxiously, letting go of the door to stand closer to her, 'I just wanted you to be able to choose if you wanted to be done with me here, as quick as possible, and then go directly to the mansion'.

'To the mansion?', she frowned, 'Why would I do that?'

'You solved a huge problem for the company while proving Mister Sheffield wrong', Niles' eyes twinkled with pride, even if he seemed a bit saddened, 'You must be anxious to show off to him'.

'You really trust my business abilities', CC uncrossed her arms, 'How can you be so sure I convinced the writer to sign the papers?'

'You're shining', he answered, very serious, 'You're even more beautiful when you're happy like this'.

He spoke and managed to not look away from her, too smitten to care he had just revealed he found her always _beautiful_ and had no zinger to cover it.

She put her arms on his shoulders, 'Well, couldn't I be happy because I'm with you again, too?'

CC spoke and immediately lowered her eyes.

She had permitted herself to be taken by the moment, and now didn't feel brave enough to face Niles' reaction.

Would he believe if she zingered him on the pattern of his tie or any other stupid thing that occurred to her?

( _Who am I trying to fool, here? I can't even think of throwing a jab at him when we are like this._ )

Niles, obviously, didn't say a word to help her out of her embarrassment, and CC was obliged to look up.

There was pure adoration on his face.

'You succeeded, didn't you?', he asked, and then went on, in a voice that was equal parts shyness and eagerness, 'And are you…', his cheeks blushed, '… happy to be with me?', the cheeks turned even redder, 'Do I make you happy?'

'Yes, I did succeed, yes, I'm happy to be with you…', she grinned, '…and I missed having my slave around as I have never missed anything else in my life'.

Niles tilted his head, his upper body inclining towards her and gave her a long and warm kiss.

Then he grazed his nose on her cheek, 'You have no idea how important it is to me…', he kissed her neck, '…knowing that commanding me is part of what makes you happy…', he nibbled at her lobe, '…and that it occupies your mind…', he bit it lightly, as he knew she adored, '…even after you closed such an important business deal'.

CC pulled him against her and rubbed their middles, 'I can feel this is important to you'.

He chuckled, what made her shiver.

'You were my first thought in the morning', he was back to the sensitive point in her neck, 'My last thought at night', his hands grabbed her hips, 'The one who haunted every moment of my day'.

Their mouths met again.

And then CC realized bringing the limo had been a wonderful idea.


	15. Reunited - Part 2

_Sorry, people. Things are still hectic._

 _I'll try to post smaller chapters to make sure the gaps between them are not so big._

 **Slave to Love**

 **Chapter 15: Reunited – Part 2**

CC threw a quick glare around – probably just to make sure no one accidently watching them would dare to intrude – and pushed Niles inside the limo.

He was taken by surprise by the suddenness of the gesture, but not by the circumstances.

Things had gotten heated between them rather quickly since forever – way back to when _things_ were _teasing_ and _arguments_. The moment Slave Timewas included in the complicated equation that was their relationship, it fitted in the same 'being hot and bothered because of the other while surrounded by a lot of people is not really a problem' pattern.

Hence, CC Babcock having no qualms on being seen in compromising situations with Niles, the butler, was just the logical progression of their way to relate.

(Now he was left to wonder what _compromising situations_ meant, anyway, once they were used to do the most bizarre things to get the other's attention.

Practical jokes had nothing on what they had been doing.)

Niles heard the car door slamming and as fast as humanly possible her body was over his.

The deep kiss didn't exactly help his thinking process and, when he realized, he was not lying on his back with a mouthful of Babcock anymore, but lying on his back while watching her blond locks sprawled on his chest and going down.

She distracted him with her lips on his stomach while she unbuckled his belt and opened his trousers.

The moment CC saw Niles was wearing the jockstrap, her mouth opened in delight and she stopped everything to caress the leather, purposely slow.

Her eyes locked with his.

He saw the burning in them and felt giddy.

 _I make her happy._

She pulled the jockstrap aside to take his member in her hand.

Caressing it, she was back up to give him a gentle kiss on the lips.

The smirk in her face when they parted made him twitch in her hand, what provoked a deep laugh from her and another twitch on him.

Niles closed a fist to keep some control when she went down again, to replace her hand with her mouth.

He rested his head on the limo's seat and tried to focus on the ceiling. This was too close to his most intimate desires to be dealt lightly.

He could feel her lips savoring every detail of his penis, her tongue tasting his skin, and it was so tender and delicate that spoke of affection and still gave all signs of barely controlled animal lust – she had him in her mouth as if he was so delicious she could take her time to enjoy him and, still, as if she had every intention of devouring him at any moment.

And he had no will or power to stop it.

Niles raised his arms, now both fists closed, rested his hands on the sides of his head and breathed deeply.

That was what he had always wanted – to be completely dominated.

CC Babcock didn't need any words – she hadn't declared them in _slave time._

CC Babcock didn't need any restraining stuff – even if cufflinks and ropes would be sexy.

She just had to look at him, and Niles was on his knees.

Metaphorically. Literally, she could be in her knees and still he would be the one at her service.

It was happening now: they were reaching a point of no return, and instead of a healthy dose of self-preservation against her powerful stance, he was taken by a dreamlike feeling that everything made sense and was happening as it should.

He felt CC's lips bestowing kisses on the head of his cock and sighed.

It was irrational animal lust, yes. But it was way more than this, and the other part of it – the part he didn't want to name – was what really turned him into her slave.

She unbuttoned his shirt and caressed his torso while she made her way back up for their lips to meet again.

Her hand reached out for his nape and someway he knew she wanted him to sit, what he did.

When she straddled his lap, their middles touching, he realized she had taken off her skirt and panties, and twitched at her control of the situation.

'I'm always so ready for you', she groaned, her wetness teasing him, 'I'm lucky you are, too'.

Their eyes met.

There was a deep understanding that they would not hide anything from the other.

'I've been ready since we parted', Niles answered, his hands cupping her rear, his lips nibbling at her breasts, 'I touched myself thinking of you more than decency should allow'.

'There's no space for decency between us', CC spoke and lifted her hips, 'There's no space for _anything_ '.

She sat on his lap, sliding him into her easily.

She started moving – rocking her hips, pressing down and doing everything to feel him fulfilling her.

The sudden tight hold of Niles' arms on her, the pressure of his hands on their way up her back, as if he was hugging her, made CC stop for a moment to access the situation.

'Too quick?', she panted, trying to slow down.

'Please', he answered, kissed the middle of her chest, and rested his ear on it to hear her heart, 'Don't stop'.

She realized he was holding her tight because he wanted to make sure she was as close as she could be, body and heart.

She realized he was giving her leverage while she used his body for her pleasure because, some way, _her_ pleasure was _his_ pleasure.

 _Wow._

'We're doing it here', she resumed her moves, her voice taken by emotion, 'And then we're doing it again in the penthouse', she felt his lips getting more daring on her nipples, 'As many times as we need to be satisfied'.

He chuckled affectionately, 'Then we're never parting'.

'Maybe we're not supposed to'.


	16. Nestled - Part 1

**Slave to Love**

 **Chapter 16: Nestled – Part 1**

The limo proved to be the most wonderful idea ever.

It served Niles and CC as a safe place for the urgent intimate moment they needed.

It served them as a secluded place for the tight embrace and small kisses to calm their hearts after sex and the tender words that escaped them while they were at it.

And then it served them as a comfortable place for the relaxed conversation, long stares, hand touching and smile exchanging they wanted while driving home.

So, when they reached the penthouse, CC had already told Niles everything about her time in Canada…

(Except, obviously, the part about _love_ songs that made her relate him to _love_ )

…and Niles had already told CC everything about his time in the mansion…

(Except, obviously, the part about him staring at the rain and wishing she was there to hold him, as if he was a love-sick puppy).

Hence, they went to her bedroom with the necessary focus to do things in a slower pace.

That's how CC ended up on her back, observing leisurely Niles taking off her shoes, caressing her legs while pulling off her pants, kissing her calves and thighs and then stopping with his hands on the edges of her underwear to make an exaggerated begging face.

She chuckled and he grinned.

Both knew he didn't need to beg, but the reason why _Slave Time_ had worked out so perfectly for them was that he had pleasure in servicing her and she had the time of her life being in charge. There was no need for them to stop acting on it.

She spread her legs wider and put her hands under her head, throwing him a condescending stare that signaled he was free to proceed.

Niles got serious, nodded his thankfulness and deftly opened her shirt with one hand while the other pulled her panties off.

Soon he was using his mouth to do magic to her body.

(And CC thanked all deities for her man being one who lives to serve.)

She went completely out of her mind when, after some delicious edging, he made her come with his lips on her lips and a bold hand cupping her middle.

(And CC thanked all deities for her man to be one who understands that, to serve properly, one has to know when to use the _rough side_.)

At that point she was just sensation – her core pulsating, her tongue craving for his taste, her hands grabbing him blindly – and she pulled him to be on top of her, crossing her ankles behind him, 'I want you inside me, now'.

Niles obeyed in his own teasing way, entering her slowly, feeling every inch until he was as deep as he could, making her gasp and grunt.

When she felt him all there she grabbed his hair.

She looked deeply into his eyes, and he waited for what she had to say.

'You make me so happy...'

She smiled, and he smiled back.

Touched that CC felt the urge to say those words to him, Niles saw himself confessing his own thoughts, 'I'm happy wherever you are…', he sighed, grazing his nose on her cheek, 'Whenever you're around…'

' _Around_ is good', she smirked, letting go of his hair to caress it, 'And _on_ , and _under_ …', she chuckled, making him shiver, '…and _inside_ '.

'Someone knows her prepositions', he teased, then caressed her cheek, 'So beautiful and so clever…'

CC's eyes darkened. Her mind conjured images of Niles trying to be sarcastic in their day to day routines and not managing, such his endearment.

She rocked her hips, making him gasp, 'Give it to me, baby'.

'Yes, Mistress'.

He planted his lips on the skin of her neck and focused on the full body contact between them, in the scent and feel of everything that was _her_ and _them_.

The blonde started saying some sweet nonsense in his ear and the butler couldn't articulate any answer. He just needed to move his hips and be one with her.

There was something about CC that took off his control. He had never been able to resist the temptation of throwing zingers and planning pranks, before, when he wanted her to notice him and force her to connect to him in some way.

However, that had no comparison to what the pull of their intimacy did to him.

He had never experienced anything like this.

It involved raw lust and, still, emotional attachment.

It was about being her servant and turning real his deepest fantasies.

It was physical desire, but undistinguishable from affection.

He was somewhat taken out of his fogged state of mind by her legs and arms pulling him impossibly closer, her thighs in a strong hold on his hips, keeping him from moving.

She was under him and, still, she had decided she would do things her way.

Niles loved it.

He loved _her_.

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against her temple.

Her movements against him, combined to her controlling stance, started building the overload he already knew and would take him to orgasm.

In a desperate attempt to last, he decided to focus on her voice.

Soon he found out it was a mistake, because the sweet nonsense from earlier had developed into some dirty things about him being her _sex doll_ and her _low servant_ and how she intended to screw him until he forgot everything but her name.

Not able to deal with it, Niles came unexpectedly, letting out an uncontrollable loud and long groan.

CC rejoiced in that, moving intensely against him while telling her _good boy_ to hang in there while she had her fun.

And there he stayed, moaning at the sensations, once now he was the one with sensitive parts being mercilessly stimulated.

She moved to roll them over and ride him while touching herself.

CC reached out her free hand and he took her fingers in his mouth to suck them.

His hands worked on her nipples.

She enjoyed it for as long as she could, building her climax with the knowledge he was so aroused he would stay hard while she provided such a show.

And, being her slave, he would not mind not coming again. However, she had plans for him: she intended on making him lick her clean while he touched himself for her to watch.

That would make a quite beautiful closure for their first time back together.

 **xxx**

Later, Niles was snuggled against CC's side, both enjoying the high from being together again.

Their hands were joined on her chest, over her heart.

Every now and then his knuckles would graze her breasts just for the pleasure in the contact.

She was relaxed and had a grin plastered on her face, while he watched her seriously.

She decided teasing was the better way to make him talk, 'Lost something here?'

'My sanity, probably'.

It seemed important. She caressed his hand with her thumb and whispered, 'Tell me what is bothering you'.

'I'm not sure I should'.

'I'll make it easier for you, then', she smirked, 'It's _slave time_ , and I order you to tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours'.

' _Pretty little head_? Dear, we're lost'.

He leaned to kiss her cheek and she turned her body towards him, 'So?'

He rested his hand on her hip, 'Don't you think it's a bit late to invoke _slave time_? You have already abused me verbally, earlier'.

'Yes, and you dealt with it gracefully', she grinned, 'As a real _doll_ '.

He rolled his eyes and she gave her throaty laugh.

'But now it seems I must force some words out of _you_ ', her eyes roamed his face, 'I wonder what could make you shy'.

He was deeply serious again, 'Just promise you won't judge me'.

'You know I can't do it', she nose-kissed him, 'I love judging you'.

She looked at him meaningfully, and his eyes darkened.

CC was using the _L-_ word while being affectionate and her teasing self.

Niles couldn't keep things inside, 'When you were away I missed you so much I wished you never had to be far from me, ever', he caressed her side, 'And it made me confused, because one of the things I most… _love_ in you is the fact you have a whole business life going on'.

Her breathing halted for a moment, now that he had used the _L_ -word.

They were getting bold.

'Now I understand I don't need you to stay all the time with me', his blues looked deeply into hers, 'What I need is to know that you _want_ to be back, and will be as soon as possible', he leaned in to peck her lips, 'That's all I wish'.

'And your wish was surely granted, Slave', she scooted closer, 'I went away, I was successful in business and I was back as quick as possible…', she made a face, '…and, dear God, I _wanted_ to be back'.

'So…', his eyes softened at her attempt of disgust, 'It takes me to another thing I think you should know'.

'Oh… There's more. And what is it?'

'It's…', he gulped down, summoning the courage to speak, '…that what I want most in life is to see you happy. I don't care it may demand me to be without you while you fight your battles'.

'That was a nice thing to say', she smiled sweetly, 'Specially because I fight a lot'.

'Including with me, what means I fit perfectly in your lifestyle!', he pulled her to him, planting a kiss on her forehead, 'And, as long as it ends with you celebrating your victories in my arms, I'll feel like a winner, too'.

'Even if it means I defeated you?'

'Your gain is my gain, love', he started kissing her neck, 'Not that you could defeat me in our battles of wits often enough to raise suspicions'.

'I have ways to distract you, now'.

'Don't underestimate me', his hand cupped her ass, 'You have been distracting for a long time'.

CC moaned and rubbed against him, 'You never get tired?'

'Of you? How could I?'

'That's kind of creepy'.

'Umpf', Niles stopped to look sternly at her, what turned him into an adorable kind of disheveled stern, 'I thought you would at least make some effort to not judge'.

'Don't you dare expecting any mercy from this witch'.

He pouted, 'If you're acting like this, I'm out'.

Niles spoke and, to CC's utter disbelief, got out of her arms and off the bed.

He had turned around to pick his discarded shirt and she sat on the bed and just stared, taken by terror.

What was happening?

Was he leaving her? Just like that?

Should she invoke _slave time_ and stop the nonsense?

Niles spoke while he finished buttoning his shirt, 'I'll prepare something for us. Any requests?'

CC blinked, 'W-what?'

'I took the liberty to bring some things while your maid was here, so you would have what to munch on when you were back', he sat by her side on the bed, momentarily distracted by the red slippers she had bought him as a joke, to match them with her red silk robe, 'I'm starting to feel hungry, and I guess you are, too, by your meaner mood. Oh, erase that, your m-'

She cut him off by pulling him into a tight embrace.

'Hey, kiddo', he enveloped her tenderly, 'What's it? You're so famished you intend on devouring me?'

She parted from him, 'We need to talk'.

He raised his brows, alarmed.

'Don't worry', she rested her hands on his cheeks, 'I just realized I have things to say to you, too. Things I thought I would be better not saying… but…'

At her lack of words, he took her hands in his, 'Things you wish you could keep in the recesses of your mind, but that seemed to have a life of their own and now are demanding to be out in the open?'

She nodded fiercely.

'I understand completely. Trying not to say things and failing is basically what I live for'.

She chuckled at his slightly embarrassed face.

She found adorable when he admitted his insecurities to her. It showed he didn't fear she would use things against him.

It showed they had reached a surprisingly deep and very comfortable level of intimacy.

Niles patted CC's hand, 'Which food should I fetch for that conversation?'

'Just surprise me, lover', she shrugged, 'I trust you'.


	17. Nestled - Part 2

_People, I'm really sorry for the delay in posting._

 _Here it goes the last chapter of this story. We'll have a brief epilogue, after this._

 _Thank you for the messages. You're the sweetest readers!_

 **Slave to Love**

 **Chapter 17: Nestled – Part 2**

When Niles returned, CC was laying on her stomach, sheets covering her to the waist down, supporting her head on her hands.

She seemed in deep thinking, and Niles couldn't resist the opportunity.

'Oh, dear', he stopped in the middle of the room, 'I leave for a minute and you're already contacting the mothership?'

(He realized too late that his tone was a lot softer than it should.)

'Yes, I had to wait', the blonde stretched in the most relaxed fashion possible, 'You have such a massive body it messes with my sensors'.

He knelt before her and put the tray gently on the bed, 'Don't you mean my body messes with your _senses_?'

'Depending on the answer, will you take these tasty looking things away from me?' she licked her lips, 'And I don't mean just the food'.

'Of course, not', he said, eagerly, then shrugged, 'But it would be nice of you to agree'.

'I can't properly answer your question now, Niles', she baited her eyelashes, 'With you being out of my range'.

He grinned and leaned closer to rub his nose on hers.

And peck her lips.

And stare at her adoringly, 'So?'

'All of you have been messing with all of me since we met', she stated, 'Luckily for us, we're getting better at it with age'.

He opened his mouth to say something on her mentioning _age_ – maybe a zinger pointing out it was expected she would defend aging as something good.

But he couldn't say a teasing word at such spontaneous words and unexpected confession.

Niles saw in CC's eyes when she realized she had rendered him speechless.

And he saw in her smile that she had decided not to take advantage of it.

'Come on', she supported herself on her forearms, breaking the moment, 'Lay here with me. I'm ready for you to show off'.

'I'll gladly join you', Niles obeyed, circling the bed to climb up and raising the sheet to mirror her position, 'But I'm not sure on what I should be showing off'.

She nudged him with her shoulder, 'Oh, please. Look at this tray! I didn't even know I had so many things in my kitchen!'

He surveyed the small plates with different mixes and the small toasts he brought to go with them, 'What? No good?'

'No _good_ – _great_ ', CC picked a toast, 'What should I try first?'

'It's your call. I only used things you like, and not even one ingredient you're allergic to'.

'I'm sure they are delicious and safe, baby. I said I trust you', her eyes shone in mischief, 'But I know you must be dying to explain in detail what is every one of them, _chef'_.

Niles' ears reddened a bit, but he shrugged away the embarrassment at being so transparent and reached for her toast, 'So, that's what you mean on me showing off…'

She gave him the toast, 'You've got it, Hazel'.

He rolled his eyes and proceeded to serve her, explaining the salty and sweet sauces he had prepared.

Again, even if Niles knew CC's smile was half-fondness because he had done those things thinking of her and half-mocking because he went to such lengths for her, he couldn't throw any zinger her direction, in those circumstances.

She was at her most adorable, naked and being a good listener just for the sake of entertaining him while getting ammunition for future battles.

It was a kind of wonderful he never guessed he wanted, and now was impossible to let go.

They had consumed a good part of the toasts when CC commented, 'You know what? I'm surprised'.

'And now I'm offended', Niles immediately answered, 'Does my Mistress think so little of me as to be surprised by something good I bring to her bed?'

She chuckled, 'No, I'm not surprised at the feast you're able to provide in my bed, silly', she motioned to the crumbles on the sheets, 'I'm surprised because you're a butler and will be the one cleaning this mess'.

He cocked a brow, 'I don't mind cleaning any messes we do between the sheets'.

'Our sex life is so good you don't even mind cleaning something to have it?'

'Uhm. Maybe', he grunted as if he didn't want to admit it, just to make her laugh.

It worked, and she rested a hand on his, 'Let's get rid of this thing', she indicated the tray with her head, 'What can I do to help?'

'Nothing', he answered, taking her hand to kiss it, 'That's on me'.

The moment he said the words she knew he was referencing the night she won her award.

CC shivered.

Niles' eyes darkened, 'By your reactions, I take it I've honored your trust'.

'Yeah', she dipped her fingertips in a sauce and extended them to him, 'You have a talent for delighting me'.

He licked and nipped at her fingertips.

She grinned, 'Exhibit A'.

' _Touché_ ', he chuckled, pecked her lips and got off the bed to pick the tray.

She sat and pointed to some crumbs on the bed, 'You'll really have work to do'.

'I said I don't mind cleaning the place where we do things that involve sex or food', he smirked, taking the tray expertly and putting it on one of the nightstands, 'Or sex _and_ food'.

'How kinky of you to mix things like that', she said, laying on her back.

'I must remind you that the strawberry and chocolate episode was your initiative', he wiped away the crumbs with his hands (after pretending he was pondering on using her hair to do so) and, when he considered his work done (most of the crumbs were vanished and CC was laughing and reaching out lazily to hit him), he finally nestled besides her, covering both with the sheets, his arm settled on her waist.

She resumed the argument, 'I didn't bake or bring a cake'.

'No, you just smeared it on your body to force me to touch it'.

'Really, Niles? You're so close to Sylvia Fine your concept of _irresistible_ involves food?'

'Now I'm confused', he leaned his head, 'Are you criticizing me because I don't mind the mess in the fine linen of your bed, or criticizing me because I think the mix of your body and food is enticing?'

'I'm not criticizing at all', she baited her eyelashes charmingly, 'I love you just the way you are'.

He froze.

She smiled innocently.

His breathing halted at the sweetness on her face.

Not sure of how to deal with the moment, Niles gulped and planted a kiss on her forehead, 'You're a queen'.

'If you wear any tights, you can be my Fool'.

'I'm already your fool', his eyes locked with hers, 'I'm already _yours_ , in fact'.

She lifted a hand to rest it on his nape and pull him for a kiss.

It was passionate, as it often was.

But it brought on something that made their hands look for each other spontaneously, joining themselves on her stomach.

When they parted, they looked at each other with tenderness.

CC sighed, 'What are we going to do, Niles?'

'You're the magical entity', he answered seriously, 'You tell me'.

'I want to hear you'.

He remained silent.

'It's Slave Time', she reminded him, 'You're free to speak your mind'.

He seemed hesitant, 'That's what you really want?'

'Well, what I _really_ _want_ is to have superpowers, so I can be as much evil as I can and then go back in time to undo everything once my desire for revenge is satiated, but what I _need_ is to hear what you have to say on our situation'.

He chuckled affectionately at her words, then smiled teasingly, 'May I speak freely, Sir?'

She rolled her eyes, 'Yes, Servant'.

He shook his head at her impatience and looked at their joined hands.

She looked at their hands, too, and both observed his thumb caressing her skin.

'Every time I had to make choices I felt like life was not fair to me', Niles said, eyes still on their hands, 'I couldn't have the profession I dreamed of if I was to obey my father and follow on the family steps; I couldn't be free to pursue a career if I wanted the warmth and safeness of the Sheffields' home; I couldn't be the proper butler if I wanted to be noticed-'

Niles interrupted himself and looked into CC's eyes.

He didn't need to complete the sentence.

She could hear the unsaid _by you_.

He cleared his throat, 'I feel like _Slave Time_ is the first win-win situation I ever faced', his eyes stayed bravely on hers, 'You're sophisticated, you're beautiful, you're sexy, you have a lot to offer to a man…'

She raised her brows in surprise.

'There's no sense in denying how wonderful I think you are', he said, undeterred, 'You, such a powerful and impressive person, found out something dark about me and, instead of destroying my life, look what you've done!'

He spoke and made a gesture at their bodies along each other.

'I made you an offer', she kind of contradicted him while grinning proudly, 'To my surprise, you were clever enough to accept it'.

'You cornered me until even my stubbornness could not make me run away', Niles kissed CC's lips, 'You could have chosen to keep ignoring the attraction between us and focus on my stupidities. You didn't, and you made me the happiest man alive'.

Their lips met again, in a long and satisfying tangle of tongues, this time.

'That's very nice and all', she said when they parted, 'But what's your point?'

'About what?'

'I asked what we're going to do'.

'And I answered'.

'How?'

'I said you've made me the happiest man alive'.

'And what does it mean, exactly?'

'Dear God, woman… You act as if you were not familiar with the concepts of _happiness_ , _man_ or _life_ … Oh, well, forget it, I'll-'

Distracted by his joke and the feeling of her body close to his while they were exchanging affectionate zingers, Niles was unprepared for CC throwing her body over him.

It didn't take much of wrestling for her to dominate him, taking his wrists on her hands and glaring down, 'For the last time, Butler Boy: _what are we gonna do_?'

Their positions took away any hesitations he had, 'If it depends on me, we're not changing anything on _Slave Time_ '.

'What?', she asked, surprised, 'Who's talking about _Slave Time_?'

'You were not asking what to do about it?', he was surprised, too, 'Don't tell me I opened my heart to you and you were just talking about eventual food spots on the bed linen!'

'Of course, not', she rolled her eyes, 'It's obvious you're the one taking care of it'.

He frowned, 'So?'

'I'm talking about our relationship'.

He blinked.

And then she understood she would have to say it clearly.

'Niles, _this_ ', she released his hands, 'is not just about Slave Time'.

'No?', his hands reached out immediately for her waist.

'Well, in a way it still is', she smiled, 'I feel it's like what started in Slave Time – the belonging, the intimacy, the… _happiness_ ', she blushed a bit, '- has spread to the rest of my life'.

He stayed wide eyed and silent.

'It hits me when the penthouse feels alive because of you; when I sense I finally found the right person to use this room as I have dreamed of; when we have fun in the mansion, or in a car, or in a grocery store, or anywhere, as long as we're together…', she blushed again.

He kept silent, and she made pleading eyes, 'Don't you think I deserve a fulltime thing, if it makes me so happy?'

Now he was gaping at her, 'What kind of question is that?!'

CC raised a brow, waiting for him to go on.

Niles' eyes softened (he had his share of things to put on the table, too) and his hands made their way up her back in a caress, 'You deserve everything'.

'Aw', she pecked his lips, 'That's the attitude!'

They smiled at each other and he asked, in awe, 'We are in a relationship?'

'I say we are. Of course, under the rules of Slave Time', CC grinned, 'And don't be surprised, because it's very _me_ to want a boyfriend that acts as a slave when I order him to'.

Niles grinned, ecstatic, 'You'll call me _boyfriend_?'

'I suppose _Fool_ is a good title just for the intimate moments'.

'It means you don't care for other people's opinions, anymore?', he turned serious, 'Because, you see, I meant it when I said I'm yours. You don't have to change anything to keep what we have. Of course, I'd be proud to be seen in public with you, but-'

'Shut up, Niles'.

'Uhm?'

'Caring for social standards never made me happy. _You_ make me happy. And that's all that matters', she caressed his cheek with her nose, 'I just don't intend on making a big announcement because it'll be a lot funnier leaving people to find out for themselves'.

She spoke and laughed evilly.

He groaned and his hands went down again.

This time he grabbed her rear, squeezed it, and then rolled them to be on top of her, between her legs.

'Wow, Niles', she was delighted at their centers rubbing, 'My evil side stirred something!'

'Every side of you does things to me'.

He spoke and kissed her deeply, showing her how _into_ that relationship he was.

That kiss (sensual and deeply felt, as she liked) sealed the promises they were making – ones that didn't even have to be spoken out loud.

'Pick the sauces', CC said lowly against Niles' lips, 'I don't want to miss a single drop of what you have for me'.

To reinforce her point, she slapped his ass.

His mouth formed a delighted _O._

'And give me the control for the mirror while you're at it', she grinned when he walked away, exposing his backside to her, 'I have a feeling that there will be something interesting to watch'.

'You know', he said, taking off the tray the empty small bowls, 'You just gave me an easy opening to comment on you having any sort of feelings'.

'But you won't use it', she stated, reaching out for the control he was putting on the edge of the bed, and then getting back to the middle of it to lay on her back, 'Because you're the sweetest slave and the most focused _chef_ I've ever known'.

Niles put the tray on the bed, climbed up and knelt by CC's side, his eyes travelling by her naked body.

She was using the control to trace an imaginary line between her breasts.

His arousal was growing quite quickly at her words and gestures.

'If I were you', he said, his voice hoarse, 'I'd use that control now', he picked one of the sauces, 'Because I have a recipe in mind that will take any rational thought off of you'.

'Just give it to me', she teased, keeping her voice levered while activating the mirror and feeling the first sauce being spread on her breast, 'And make sure I don't regret my decision to keep you forever, Slave'.

Niles groaned, defeated by the uncontrollable arousal her promises provoked in him.

To his peace of mind, he made her groan and arch her body, uncontrolled too, at the feeling of his lips and tongue on her.

They really were a match made in heaven.


	18. Epilogue

**Slave to Love**

 **Chapter 18: Epilogue**

CC looked pointedly at her watch, trying to convey to her business partner the message that they should wrap things up for the day.

She didn't need to be subtle, once Maxwell wouldn't stop talking about some socializing they had to do in order to bring on new backers to their company.

(As if she didn't know attending events was part of her job…)

And she didn't really _want_ to be subtle, once it would be great if Maxwell got offended by her attitude and announced they were done.

The blonde was not lucky enough, and the diatribe went on and on.

(She had been nodding from time to time, not really listening, but she was not known for her patience.)

At some point she even rolled her eyes when Maxwell was looking at her; however, if she was not listening to him, it was obvious he was not really seeing her, just yapping his plans out loud to pretend he was sharing the decisions with her.

Decided to end the nonsense, she focused a glare on her business partner.

The Eye must work things out for her.

(She had seen Nanny Fine using it. Maybe it took her somewhere.)

To her surprise it brought a result, even if unexpected: Maxwell stopped speaking vaguely ( _Finally!_ ), took off his glasses, really looked at her and asked, 'So?'

 _Uh-oh_. She should have paid some attention, 'So what?'

'Will you have one or two seats?'

A voice she was very familiar with came from the office's door, 'That is an unnecessarily crude question, Sir. Anyone can see how many seats she needs to be comfortable, with her broad… _presence_ '.

Niles entered the office, put the tray he was carrying on the desk and looked at her with challenging blue eyes.

'Aren't we lucky at least some among us have it big?', she retorted, a smug grin on her face, 'I don't mind compensating for other people', she lowered her voice, 'As long as they deserve my favors'.

The butler made that shoulders shake she found the cutest thing in the world and tilted his head to her, mouthing _Touché_.

She bit her lower lip.

In that moment all she wanted was to get up and hug him.

(They had been together for four weeks, and still she had to get used to the bolts of affection.)

Niles composed himself and opened his mouth to speak.

CC was sure that would be the moment Maxwell found out about them, because there was no way she could restrain herself if her boyfriend threw a good retort her way while being so adorable.

However, Fran Fine entered the office and started saying something about children or whatever, gathering all attention.

Once the timing for his zinger had been ruined, Niles resigned himself to serve the tea mugs.

CC observed his practiced gestures…

(He finished Maxwell's mug and handed it to his boss)

… and breathed deeply…

(He prepared hers exactly as she liked it)

… because it was impossible to see his moves and not think of what he could do to her…

(He took her mug and turned from the desk)

… how his skin and lips and tongue felt against her-

He stood in front of her, the mug between them, his eyes set on hers.

Maxwell and Nanny Fine's voices disappeared even from the background.

Everything around them, to be sincere, lost any importance.

CC reached out for the mug and their hands touched, a lot more than necessary.

None of them needed to say a word.

Now that the initial shock of the intimacy was gone, what remained between them was a constant sense of belonging, sometimes expressed through fun and zingers, sometimes in sweet gestures and pregnant silences.

CC had never felt so safe in a relationship, and Niles had confessed he had never found such peace with anyone else but her.

'Thank you, Hazel'.

'You're welcome, Blondie'.

She had difficulties to sip her tea through her happy grin, even if it was necessary to keep at least a kind of façade.

He had difficulties to follow whatever Nanny Fine was saying while perched on the desk, even if she had just called his name and he had to answer.

CC made an effort to compose herself and got up, standing besides Niles in an uncontrollable urge to show support to whatever he was being asked to do.

He threw a quick grateful glance at her when he realized what she was doing, and was able to focus on the subject at hand.

CC, glad they had such easy communication, relaxed and stayed observing him while he participated on the debate.

She had feared their relationship would change their habits and routines, but they had quickly found a smooth, even if tortuous, path among their daily activities: Niles was still the dutiful butler (well, as dutiful as he always had been), and seized any opportunity to be with her in the mansion and out of it, delivering her messages that could be given through telephone, or folders and contracts that could be sent through hired messengers.

Sometimes he simply announced he was taking her home for the sake of humanity, and that was it.

(And he often brought her to the mansion in the morning, after sneaking to her penthouse during the night. In these occasions he had to be back in time to prepare breakfast, and she just agreed to come with him so early if he interrupted his work to pay her with kisses.

What he did, obviously.)

On her side, she still was the workaholic and occasionally cruel businesswoman, but growing fond of Niles created soft spots in her heart that started including other people, too.

For example, Maxwell's brats: CC kept things not much different from usual in the mansion, going to the kitchen as often as always, but now had no qualms on showing she went there to ogle Niles and, as if it was a natural consequence, be adored by him. It didn't take much for the children to realize something was going.

The fact they gave them their silent support through smiles and thumbs up melted her resistance against them.

The reaction of the children gave CC the certainty she needed to not care about other people's opinions.

However, it was when someone called the penthouse one night and she nonchalantly asked Niles if he could answer for her that things gained another dimension.

He picked the phone, hilariously honored to act as if he lived there, said 'Hello' and then froze.

After a first moment of panic, Niles was able to make small talk with her brother.

Noel had the time of his life pointedly _not_ asking what the butler was doing there.

When she took the phone, Niles excused himself to the kitchen hurriedly, and CC asked her brother what he had said to scare the man like that, to what the answer was 'I told him to pass over the phone, so my little sister could tell everything I'm dying to know'.

(She obviously did it. And invited Noel to dinner with them next week.)

Then, as expected when Babcocks are involved, her father called the next night and started beating around the bush about her having _any relevant news_ to share with him.

CC, always the objective one, told him Niles had been promoted from _exciting arch-enemy_ to _adoring boyfriend_ slash _eternal slave_.

After a moment of stunned silence at such bluntness, Stuart congratulated her warmly, wishing the best for the couple and promising he would find a way to make a visit and know Niles better, once his _kitten had chosen the man_.

(Her father was a hopeless romantic. She was not surprised he had been accepting.)

Then, her mother called to throw at her face that people 'were talking' and that CC had to do something to undo the gossip, and that the whole situation was unacceptable.

The blonde waited patiently for BB to breathe, said 'It's not of your business' and hang up on the woman.

She celebrated her freedom from her mother's stupid expectations with Niles and wipped cream, that night.

She deserved it.

(In fact, _they_ deserved it.)

Then, Nanny Fine was around doing her nothings and, being the people's person Fran was, it was a matter of time for her to find out about them.

(Maybe the fact she witnessed Niles taking CC's hand at the front door to kiss it tenderly and hold it while gazing into her eyes made their status kind of obvious…)

Well, with Nanny Fine knowing, half New York knew it, too.

(They had already been congratulated by Sylvia, Yetta, Val, Yetta, Yetta and Yetta.)

'So, CC, seriously: what do you say?', the voice of the one person in the house who was not into the loop took her out of her memories, 'One or two invitations?'

She blinked, a sudden thought taking her.

 _Maybe it's time for the other half of New York to find out._

'Two seats', she stated, nudging Niles, who grinned, happy.

Her business partner raised his brows, 'You have an escort?'

She pursed her lips, 'Well, to be exact, it still depends on you if I'll have _a date_ '.

'On me?', Maxwell frowned.

'Mister Sheffield', Fran Fine cut in excitedly from the corner of the desk, 'Haven't you noticed that Miss Babcock has been acting _queer_ , lately?', the brunette made an emphatic gesture between the two blonds standing in front of the desk.

'Pardon?', he asked, 'Are you sick, CC?'

'We can say she has _fever_ ', Fran laughed, 'Once she has _the hots_ for someone'.

W-what?', the producer stammered, confused, 'I don't think I get it'.

'Oh, please. I don't have patience for that, anymore', CC huffed, 'My date is your butler, Maxwell. I need you to give him the night off, so he can go with me, and then stay at the penthouse', CC linked her arms with Niles', to make her statement clearer.

Maxwell went agape.

Now she rolled her eyes, 'You get his answer, baby. I'll see you in the kitchen'.

She put the mug on the desk, pecked Niles' lips and exited.

The moment she disappeared through the door, the room fell silent.

Maxwell Sheffield was still frozen.

Fran was looking intently as their boss, arms open as if she was prepared to help in case the man fainted.

Niles decided to act natural – a strategy that often worked, 'May I have the night of the event off, Sir?'

He really knew his boss: the man came to himself, 'Sure, O-old Man'.

'Thank you', he nodded, 'If you excuse me, I have _something_ waiting for me'.

The butler turned and left quickly.

As he suspected, CC was just out the door, supporting herself on the wall and laughing.

Niles shook his head fondly at her pleasure on messing with Maxwell's head, took her by the hand and pulled her with him through the corridor, 'Come, witch. There's nothing to see here, now that you got what you wanted'.

'I'm not so sure', she grinned, pulling him to a halt after some steps.

'Hey', he said, turning to her, 'I thought you wanted to go to the kitchen'.

'I just managed a night off for you', she advanced until she pressed him against the nearest wall, 'I keep doing deeds for you, slave'.

'And I intend on paying the favor as soon as possible, Mistress'.

She baited her lashes, 'Then start it right now'.

The last word had barely escaped her lips and their mouths clashed.

They were lost in each other when they heard the office door slamming.

As in that fateful night when they kissed in the living room, they made an effort to separate their lips and looked at the source of the sound, still in each other's arms and not with the clearest of minds.

'Do you think…?', Niles kind of asked.

'Yeah, he must have…', CC kind of answered.

They supposed Mister Sheffield must have seen them and closed the door loudly in protest.

They looked at each other, now knowing exactly how to react.

Suddenly, the door opened again and Fran's gigantic head of hair appeared, 'He wants you two out'.

'Are we fired?'

Fran smiled fondly – they were super cute, still in each other's arms and speaking together as if they thought alike.

 _Oh, well. Nothing new._

'You have the night off. Both of you. He can't deal with it, yet'.

'Oh', Niles said, relaxing.

'I'll pick my purse and we're going', CC decided, 'Thank you, Nanny Fine'.

Niles agreed eagerly to both things – invitation and gratitude – but added to the woman in his arms, 'I just have some things to finish in the kitchen'.

'Well, then move!', she spoke, gave a step back and extended her arm to the corridor, as if showing the way, 'I'll help you, or we're never leaving'.

Fran stepped out of the office and spoke to her friend, who had a silly smile on his face at the goal-oriented woman in front of him, 'Now I'm not sure how this _slave thing_ between you two works'.

'That's because', CC said, proudly, 'We're both slaves to love'.

Niles grinned, 'Forever, if I have any saying on that'.

x

Maxwell ended up giving them a lot of nights off from then on, initially out of sheer terror at their displays of intimacy and double entendre.

And then, because it was just right for a newlywed couple to have their nights for themselves.

 _The End_


End file.
